


Avengers One- Shots

by Captain_Poland



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, But i will do my best, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I am not sure yet - Freeform, I can try Alternative Universe, I will do actors as well, I'm not good with oneshots, Love, No Spoilers, No Underage Sex, One Shot, Please Don't Hate Me, Possible Character Death, Rejection, Sad, Sad Ending, Smut, endgame destroyed me, i'm bad at same sex things, so i decided to make avengers one shots, you chose I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Poland/pseuds/Captain_Poland
Summary: I have done a marathon of Avengers before Endgame and I am stuck with all those different scenarios for the characters, so why not? I will try and write them all down.I am open to suggestions and requests! :)





	1. Rules for requests - Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Before any of you will write a request in the comment section please, read this chapter. It would be easier for me in the future :) Thank you <3

Hello everyone! Thank you for deciding to read it and I hope you will enjoy it. But before you go and have fun with some Avengers ( ha.ha.) I would love you to read something. 

1\. English is not my first language, so please be patient with me. If you see an error that I haven't noticed please let me know and I will change it immediately. 

2\. I am happy to write about everything. I have never tried to write anything related to the same-sex pairing, so I may try it, but please, do not expect miracles. :)

3\. I am a very busy person, so please give me some time after you request anything. 

4\. When it comes to requesting:

\- please tell me what character you want

\- whether you want it with OC/reader/existing character.

\- If it is OC, do you have any ideas yourself or do you leave it to my imagination?

\- how long would you prefer it to be? (short, medium, long)

\- and of course any additional tags, like smut, fluffs, 18+ and .... you know haha

 

So yeah this is it, so go and enjoy it, and please like, comment and check my other story <3

 


	2. Steve Rogers x OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. The first chapter- Steve Rogers, a.k.a Captain America. I hope you will enjoy it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The is some fluff and smut in the "second" part of the chapter. I am still known to writing this kind of things, so a response would be great, for me to know what I can work on :)

She smiled to one of the agents, finishing wrapping his arm. He was a nice, young man, who started working here some weeks ago. He was a talkative guy, apparently hoping that some nice words would actually make her go out with him.

But no! She wasn't here for flirting or going out with agents. She kept it strictly professional. She was always nice and friendly. She was also good with memorizing the faces, so she used that in an advance to make any patient feel calm.

She was a nurse and now a doctor for almost three years now, which meant that she knew almost everyone, and almost everyone knew her. It was almost impossible to be an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and never come to the organisation hospital.

"Ellie?" She turned around and widened her eyes seeing Avengers at the steps of her doors. She quickly wrapped the arm of the chatty guy and gave him some pain meds and excused herself.

"Clint?" She asked, showing them to the room, next to the hospital one. She made him sit down and looked to Natasha who smiled to her, trying to calm her down. "What happened?" She asked looking at the cuts and bruises on him. They were old-times friends. She knew about him more than anyone else in this town. And vice-versa.

"A small mission didn't work as we planned", he answered a bit ashamed, that he got injured. He knew how much she always worried about all the Avengers. And if it wasn't for Rogers who practically made him come here, he would just take care of his own scars. As he has done many times, only not to worry the woman. "I mean as I planned", he added looking at Romanoff that didn't have a scratch on her, which made both of them chuckle. But he stopped, feeling a burning sensation when she stuck a cotton pad to his injuries.

"I told you to be careful, Barton! Do I need to remind you about having a family?!" She hissed not looking at him, he smiled and took her hand into his, and looked at her.

"I know. Stupid mistake!" He smiled and got up when she finished with everything. She looked at Nat one more time to make sure she was alright and smiled when the woman just nodded her head as a sign. "They miss their aunt, you know", he joked hugging her in a friendly way. "You are their favourite auntie".

"Tell me this when I stop sending them toys" he chuckled and looked at her frowning. There was something wrong. She looked more tired than normal. The black bags under her eyes have become bigger than ever. "Don't look at me like that. I should give you that look." She giggles, patting him on the shoulder. "Ok go now! I still got some things to look for." He smiled to her, and left with Nat, promising not to come here too quickly.

***

She took another sip of another of the coffee today. She looked at the stack of papers on her desk and wanted to cry. Lately, more and more nurses, and not to mention doctors, has left the organisation. Fury is doing his best to help her out, at least with paperwork, but she was still left with taking care of all the patients with a minimum amount of personnel.

She got up and took some of the finished up cases to put them away. She really needed to clean here up a bit. If this will go on, she won't be able to move freely in her own office.

"Ma'am?" She jumped hearing a familiar voice behind her. A small whine left her lips when all the papers fell on the floor. She crouched and started to pick the files up from the floor. "Please forgive me, didn't want to scare you!" He smiled apologetically, helping her out.

"It's really alright, Sir", she smiled to him. As much as she was close to both Clint and Nat, freely talked to Stark and had lovely times spending with Banner, there was something intimidating about Captain America. His height, morals, the love for his country, the dignity and an old fashioned way of looking on the world, made him so different from other Avengers. "It's my fault. Had too much stuff in my head", she chuckled awkwardly and got up slowly. "How can I ..." she blinked quickly, her head spinning and a weird feeling appeared. She took a step back but the movement made her lose any control. The dark dots were starting to annoy her, and it was then she felt a strong arm on her waist, holding her up.

"Ma'am? Is everything alright?" He asked looking at her with those beautiful eyes she loved so much, filled with concern. Intimidating. Yes, this was definitely what he was. And she knew that she was not the only woman that felt like that towards him.

A man like that doesn't happen often. This strong, kind-hearted, selfless man, always looked at her with some kind of admiration that she never truly understood. He was a hero after all. The strongest human in the USA, but even so he always came here, at least once a week to see if she ever needed any help, and looked at her with those eyes.

"I'm sorry, sir. I think I just need a minute to rest", she smiled to him thankfully and was about to take a step back, then felt his hand pushing a bit stronger on her hips. Before she was able to say anything, he took her bridal style and walked to the couch, putting her gently on it. "Th... thank you, sir!" She whispered, blushing like a stupid teenager. She looked up when he was still standing in front of her. It was only just now, that she realised how big of a man he truly was. And she didn't mean only the height but his muscles also made him really big. She gulped when she caught him staring at her with this stern look on his face. "I'm sorry. I... you can sit down... just a minute and I will be able to help..." she widened her eyes and got up on her feet quickly, touching his shoulder in fear. "Oh God, I'm such an idiot! I'm sorry, do you need anything. Are you hurt? Any injuries?" She started to move her hands around his body, looking for any bruises, any cuts, blood signs. It was Captain America after all. He has probably got injured somehow and came here so late, to make sure that no one sees him and worry too much. 

She pulsed feeling his fingers on her wrist, stopping her movements. She looked away, embarrassed with her actions. She felt her cheeks warm up when he took a step closer.

"Please Ma'am, sit down and rest for a while. You look tired." He almost forced her to do as he said, but surprisingly it did not hurt her at all. "Do you need water? Or anything?" She shook her head and clenched her finger on her hospital uniform, she was still in.

"I'm sorry to be a bother" she whispered.  She hated it. This is the reason why she became a doctor. She wanted to be helpful, useful, even when she herself is weak. Getting a job in a hero and spy organisation was like a dream come true. Someone like Fury has noticed her when everyone doubted her. "Its only a stupid overworking, nothing to worry about."

"I wasn't worrying" she widened her eyes and looked down on her knees. Of course, he wasn't. There's no reason for him to worry. After all, she was just a stupid doctor, who is just one of many in the organisation. He is a hero after all. She would never be worth to look at. Not even saving Avengers' life multiple times would change that. No one. As she always been. "You're not someone I would have to worry about anyways. You are str...." He whispered to himself.

"Forgive me, Captain" she stood up and forced to put on one of the most beautiful fake smiles she could. "I still have some paperwork to do. Is there something you needed me for, Sir?" He flinched a bit. He hated when she was talking to him like that. All the formalities made him too scared to talk to her in a normal, friendly way. He was jealous of Barton and even this damn Stark for that ease they had when they talked to her.

"I wanted to make sure that Hawkeye came to see you..." he started awkwardly, taking some steps back. "He didn't want to bother you, but I... I wanted to make sure that he is ok, and who better to check up on him than..."

"He is doing great, all the cuts and bruises has been covered already, so no need to worry this amazing little head you've got there" she sat the desk and took a sip of coffee. He looked at the cup, wondering how many of them she drinks daily.

There were so many things he wanted to talk to her about, but he couldn't find the courage to do that. So he just smiled sadly and started to walk to the exit.

"Thank you, El... I mean Ma'am. For everything you are doing for all of us," she looked up at him to give him another one of her fake smiles. This was not what he wanted. Her eyes never shined the same, with these fake ones.

**

"Come on Capsicle, there's only a legal amount of staring you can give to a woman before it gets creepy!" Rogers looked at Stark in a bit of shock. He was not really listening to anything that was happening around him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, trying to sound surprised. Both Sam and Tony laughed out loud seeing their favourite captain still looking at the woman who was talking to Nat and Bruce near the pub.

They were having a birthday party for Captain in the Stark tower and he invited all of the Avengers, Fury and some of the personal, including her. The one that has saved many of them already.

She seemed so relaxed when talking to other Avengers. Even with Nick. And here, he was sitting with two biggest idiots in S.H.I.E.L.D, except for talking to her. It was his birthday and he couldn't even go and talk to her. Pathetic. On the other hand, except for some silent and shy looks from her, she didn't seem to even think of coming and saying hi, not to mention wishing him a happy birthday. Great, the first girl he got an interest in after Peggy, and she doesn't even give a fucking...

"Why don't you take a glass of champagne and go talk to her, like any civilised man would." Sam chuckled giving him a glass of the alcohol. Rogers looked at his friend and shook his head, slowly getting up. "You're the birthday boy, after all."

"I don't think she is even remotely interested to talk to me", he said sadly and headed towards the roof, taking a bottle of sparkled wine with him.

**

She looked around searching for the birthday boy. She was feeling extremely tired and she still had some stuff that needed to be done before the end of the week. And well, the little box in her bag was still waiting for his future owner.

"You look lost, pretty little soul", she raised her brow looking at her annoying friend, who was finishing his yet another beer.

"And you sound drunk, my dear Sam", she chuckled seeing his 'hurt' face. However Sam being Sam, he just laughed out loud and gave her a glass of champagne, that he magically happened to have. "No thank you. I'm actually looking for the birthday boy, to say goodbye."

"No one leaves my party so early" she felt an arm pulling her towards the man who spoke. "No, unless you get extra drunk and end up in one of my bathrooms" Sam chuckled, and Tony winked at her, placing a soft kiss on her cheek and leaning towards her ear. "He went outside for some fresh air". She smiled at him and excused herself. She was trying her best to ignore all the random couples in the halls kissing and flirting, with probably enough alcohol in their blood to keep them drunk for a week.

She smiled when a fresh air hit her face. She stopped and looked around and then it hit her. He wouldn't go to the balcony, he needed more privacy. At least that what she was thinking when she started to head up to the roof.

It was like a secret place for the Avengers. At least that's what Nat always told her when she couldn't find Clint anywhere.

She stopped at the door and looked around a little sad, that she didn't find the one she was looking for. She walked to the edge of the roof and looked at the city. All in lights, with only a moon on the black sky. It was apparently later than she thought it was.

"I forgot how beautiful it is" she whispered to herself smiling a bit looking at the view.

"It is, isn't it?" She jumped and turned around hearing a familiar voice. His blue eyes were staring at her. She smiled at him and looked him over. He was wearing dark blue Jean's, white shirt and a black, thin, leather jacket. He looked good, too good for her to focus. She gulped and looked away. Damn it! She acted like a teenager... it was the first time, she has ever felt so attracted to another man. "What happened?" He asked walking forward to stand next to her. It was only now that she noticed a whole, empty bottle of champagne in his hand.

"I didn't know you drink..." she started, looking into the sky.

"I drink, but I can't get drunk" he murmured, visibly kind of annoyed.

"Do you need to get drunk?" She continued, turning her gaze onto the man. He lowered her eyes on her. She expected a smile appearing on his face as it always happened, but nothing changed. It was stern, that it almost scared her.

"I'm the birthday boy, is that a good reason?" He smirked at her, not wanting to sound mean. She chuckled at it and this sound made him happier than he could ever imagine. "So what brings you here, Ma'am?" He put an empty bottle away and turned to her, frowning when her hand went into the bag and pulled out a small box.

" I wasn't sure whether gifts are accepted and expected I guess, so I wanted to give you it privately", his heart skipped a beat, seeing her shy, and reddening face. In this red dress and heels, with a bit of make and hair down, she looked so beautiful. He took the gift from her and started opening it, only to gasp seeing an incredible man watch inside the box.

It was an elegant Baume & Mercier Moa08589 Classima Executive,  with black face and brown belt. It was really classy, almost like it was meant just for him. He looked at the box not able to say anything.

"Let me", she whispered shyly and took the watch from the box and carefully put it on his wrist. She smiled when it fit almost perfectly. "I have never noticed you wearing one so I thought..." she stopped and looked at him with a bright blush. "I'm sorry..." she took a step back and smiled sadly, "do you not like it?"

He looked at her in a complete shock. He would never guess that she would have bought something like that for him.

"I ... love it" he answered, putting the box into the pants pocket. His heart sped up, seeing her happy smile. "It must have cost you a fortune!" He exclaimed, gazing straight into her eyes. He loved them, they shined so brightly when she smiled. There were always full of emotions.

"Well I've got no one to spoil, so why not the greatest hero alive", she winked at him playfully, which made him chuckle. "It's your birthday, Sir, it's only..."

"Steve..." he hissed almost angry. She looked at him surprised. "Why am I the only one that doesn't get the first name base?" Her eyes widened seeing the sad look at his eyes. She turned toward him and not thinking she took a step closer and put a hand on his cheek. He pulsed and gasped, feeling dryness in the mouth.

"I didn't know you'd want me to call you that, Steve", her lips curled up a bit and her eyes lowered into his lips, just for a second, hoping he wouldn't notice. Oh, how wrong was she? "I'm sorry, but I need to go" she coughed awkwardly and took a step back. "Still got some papers to take care of", she continued seeing his surprised look.

"Let me help" he exhaled, before being able to stop himself. "Not like anyone in there even remembers the reason why we're having this party" he laughed and started to walk to the doors.

"I do", she added quietly following him behind.

**

"Is that always so..."

"Boring?" She chuckled, putting another stack of papers behind her on the shelf. "Sorry, you know... you can go. I don't want you to force yourself..."

"It's fine. At least I'm spending some time with you" he smiled to her, which made her blush and chuckle awkwardly.

"I'm happy about it" she added, putting her hand on his. He widened his eyes but smiled after it, feeling a welcoming warm inside of him. He intertwined his fingers with her, feeling something he hasn't felt since Peggy.

"Would you like more water?" She asked standing up, shyly smiling to him. He got up quickly to help her, standing close behind her. 

"Thank you", he whispered, which made her pulse, when she felt him behind her. "Have I already told you how beautiful you are in this dress?" She could hear some kind of uncertainty in his voice. "I mean... not only in this dress... you look beautiful every day... I'm sure you look beautiful even without the dress... oh GOD!" He whined walking away, hiding his embarrassed face into his hands. He turned around even more embarrassed, hearing her giggle.

"You really don't know how to talk to a woman" she chuckled, walking to him and pulling his hands from his face, smiling to him shyly.

"Well, you're a beautiful dame... no, no. You're a beautiful doctor, no! Damn it! I mean woman, you're a beautiful woman!" He whined once again, falling onto the wall behind him. "Stark was right, I'm awful at this!"

She was looking at this beautiful man in front of her, feeling so blessed. She couldn't help but giggle seeing how awful he was in flirting. For a second she thought of putting him off of the misery, but then she put a smirk on her lips and took a step closer, which surprised the poor man.

"At what, Mr Rogers?" She asked innocently, playing with his knuckles.  He gulped and looked down at their linked hands. The nice warmth contrasted with his cold ones. Even though he sensed she was playing around with him, he quite enjoyed it.

"Well, according to the way you look at me, I can assume I am not as bad, as I thought!" He said, pulling her to him a bit lowering his gaze onto her lips, which she seductively licked.

She moved her hands to his chest and smiled before she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. He hummed in appreciation, pulling her closer to him. He titled his head to the right to deepen the kiss.

"Yeah I think, you're better than you think" she chuckled, leaning in again with another gift for the birthday boy in mind, tonight.

***

He opened his eyes and smiled feeling a weighed on his chest. He took a deep breath, when her leg moved between his, which made him remember about the last night, and the best gift he would have ever dreamed about. This beautiful woman, the person who has saved his and his team's life numerous times already, was here with him. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, softly, almost as he did not want to wake her up. Unfortunately, his plan did not work out as he wished.

She moved a bit and opened her eyes, and nuzzled a bit into his chest.

"Five more minutes", she mumbled, hiding into the crock of his shoulder, kissing him softly, making him want to moan with the contact of her warm lips with his skin.

"We're not in a hurry, darling", he whispered, moving his hand on her hip, which she answered with a sensual manoeuvre of her legs between his. He inhaled sharply when he felt less and less space in his boxers. This woman made him feel things he never felt before. And wanted things he hasn't thought about for a very long time.

"Hmmm, I like that answer", she hummed into his ear, lifting herself up just a bit to be able to attack his neck with kisses. before he was able to say anything else, she sat down on his hips and smirked evilly, licking her lips sensually and moving her hips up and down.

"Oh... Sweetheart! Please don't tease me", he whispered biting his lip to control his temper. She giggled and lowered herself to place a kiss on his lips. Her hands moved to his chest, and moved her hips one more time, gaining a groan from him. How much she loved that. His voice, the look on his face. If she could, she would watch him all day. And from the experience of last night, she wouldn't mind doing _this_ whole day. "Ma'am I beg you, let me remain just a bit of a gentlemen dignity, " she smirked seeing his chest going up and down, faster than it should.

"I think that is not happening after last night" She chuckled, kissing the nape of his neck, enjoying the moan that has escaped his lips. She leaned down and licked his toned chest, going straight to his nipples, making him stiffen, feeling her teeth on the right one. "Oh, Mr Rogers, you have no idea, how your moans turn me on." She chuckled, seeing a bit of a blush on his cheek. Oh, he was still the same innocent Captain America, after yesterdays adventure and that made her even more needy of him.

Her tongue was going, lower and lower, with her hand stopping at the upper part of his underwear, making little circles on his abdomen, before pushing her hand under his boxers, which made him whine in excitement when she found the tip of his cock. He quivered when her finger rinsed the precum from the top, and her fingers wrapped around his hard shaft, moving up and down.

She moved up and kissed him hungrily, biting his bottom lip, forcing him to open his mouth. He tasted so good. She felt herself getting wetter when he grabbed her hips and gave it a stern squirm.

"Let me teach you something new, my Captain", she smiled looking deep into his beautiful eyes. It was an understatement to find out yesterday, that he was a virgin indeed. She always thought those were just stupid jokes that Tony made. But this just made this night even better, and hell. Even if he was new to those things, he somehow knew what to do to keep her on the edge for the whole night.

Because it was his first time, she kept it simple, leaving the extra stuff for the next time. And well, why not have it now? It was a good way to start a day.

She took his boxers off, leaving him completely naked, with his friend, ready for another round of the games. She quickly came back to his abdomen, not leaving her eyes off him. She couldn't help but chuckle, when he widened his eyes, feeling her tongue and mouth getting closer to his erections.

"Woah darling, what are you...", but she didn't let him finish, when a moan left his lips, feeling her tongue on the top of his penis. She smiled to herself, seeing how he straightened his spine, pushing his hips a bit into her. Her hand landed on his hips to stop his movements and lowered herself on him, playing her tongue around his pulsing member. Her movements were slow, and her hands so gentle, whenever they stroked his base. He took a deep breath, and clenched onto the bedding, feeling a knot at his abdomen. He didn't know what that was, but it felt amazing. An incredible feeling. Something completely different, than what they have done yesterday.

She was pumping her head up and down, swirling her tongue over his member. She looked up at his beautiful face in complete ecstasy.

"Steve, baby. Look at me", he opened his eyes and lowered his gaze on her, lowering her head slowly on his erected and almost ready to blow shaft. He tongue slid on the side going down to his balls, and squishing them just a little bit, before devouring them as well as his dick just seconds later.

"Oh my! Sweetheart, I am..." She smiled, knowing exactly where he was going with it. She pushed herself down his penis once again, as far as she could, feeling some kind of a choking feeling. "Baby, please...", he connected his fingers with her hair and cum, deep into her throat.

She sat on her knees, looking at his deep breathing body. His chest rising, sweat on his forehead, and lips parted. He looked so beautiful. She smiled, happy that she was a reason for this picture in front of her.

It took him a while before he opened his eyes. He leaned on his forearms and looked at her, with so much love and lust. His blue eyes were gone and the pupils were so big, that they seemed black.

"I am so sorry, darling", he sat up and caressed her cheek with his hand. "I tried to control myself, but..."

"It's alright, baby", she smiled to him and kissed him hungrily. He widened his eyes, feeling himself on her lips. Surprisingly he felt even more turned on. Thankfully to serum, his stamina was better than of any man. She gasped, feeling his member growing once again. She was truly a lucky woman. " I want you, Steve", she whispered into his ear, biting his earlobe.

"Hey, Cap, are you there?" she jumped surprised when the doors opened and a surprised Stark stopped at the doors. She hurriedly hid under the blankets, hiding her head in the crook of Rogers' neck. The blonde looked up at the intruder and felt blood boiling, at the sight of a smirking man. "Well, hello El?" he leaned on the door frame and winked to the girl, who just chuckled, and gasped surprised when Rogers' arm clenching onto her hip. She looked up and gulped seeing her man's gaze. That was a look a jealous man gives another man. Who would have thought that Steve Rogers, the great Captain America would be the jealous type? "Am I interrupting something?" He went on, enjoying his colleague's situation.

"You can say that", the woman joked, wanting to get up, but was stopped by the man beside her. His hand went on her almost naked hip, giving him a sign, that getting up is not a good idea.

"What do you want, Stark?!" the blonde hissed, trying to calm down as much as possible. The man couldn't help but grin.

"You disappeared from YOUR party yesterday. I was..." He coughed smirking like an idiot. "worried..." He raised his brow in a cocky way. "But hey, I guess, you are in good hands." He laughed out loud turning around. "Ow, and El..." She looked at him, raising her brow at him. "Fury wants to see you." And he just left, leaving the two of them alone.

"I hate that bastard!" the superhero hissed, visibly annoyed at how awfully his little paradise has been stopped.

"Language, Mr Rogers", she whispered and kissed him lovingly on the lips. She sat up and went into the bathroom, but before closing the doors, she turned and looked at the men in bed. "How about we save some water, and shower together?" She winked, and giggle when he hopped out from the bed and followed her.

***

"Oh, look Mr not-Virgin has decided to leave his bed." Steve just passed the annoying man, decided to ignore him. His day started too well to be ruined by someone like him. He went into the cupboard making himself a bowl of cereal.

"It took you long enough, old man!" Sam chuckled, taking a sip of his morning orange juice. Rogers turned around and looked at his friend no believing that he sticks with Stark.

"Yeah, yeah I'm an old 90 years old man..." He mumbled, getting a bit tired of their stupid jokes.

"This as well, but it's not what I mean", Sam continued giving the blonde man an amused look, seeing his misunderstood face. "Come one, everyone knew El had a huge crush at you for years now", he chuckled, but stopped seeing the serious look on the man's face. "Or not..."

"Did you guys knew that?!" He asked, irritated. " You knew someone like Ellie had feelings for me and you didn't tell me?!" They both stood there not knowing how to react. "Oh god! How could you both do that to her!"

"We?" Stark asked, feeling attacked. Once, for no reason at all. "You were the one who was blind to all the blushed, all the 'Sirs' and the gentle gestures towards you", he grunted, not believing how annoyed he started to be. "I always knew she would be the one to take the first step." He laughed out loud, leaving the two men alone.

"How long?" Steve asked finally, after a long silence. Falcon looked at him sadly and got up, starting to leave.

"I found out about six months ago, but from what Tony said she started to act differently about a year ago." And he just left.

**

She was too tired to do anything. Nick needed her help with some paperwork, and after that, she needed to take care of patients, and stuff, that only the head of the department could do. She opened the doors to her flat and gasped seeing no other than Steve, in a suit, with a decorated table full of food and opened wine.

"Steve... What's hap...", She started but was stopped midsentence, when he pulled her closer and kissed, softly and lovingly.

"I'm sorry!" He whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realise your feelings", he kissed her again, biting her bottom lip seductively. "I'm sorry I was an idiot..."

"Steve... Thank you!", she whispered, and kissed him hungrily. Needless to say, they definitely finished what they started in the morning. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Steve Rogers x Hydra Super Soldier Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @Emily Here is the one shot you have asked for! Apologies for taking so long, but I am currently working on my thesis and well not so much time left to do anything else haha.   
> As I said I am not familiar with the concept of your reader, so apologies if something did not go as you planned.   
> I hope you like how the story went.

The memories seemed to haunt you no matter what you would try to do. Sleep it over, fight with them or beg the soldiers to erase them like they seemed to do to Winter Soldier, who has recently strangely disappeared. Not like you cared. He was one of many counters for HYDRA. Just like you yourself. A human shield used by someone more powerful to the extent when you were just becoming a puppet in their hands. You knew it all, you knew who you have become, but you had one goal. This goal was to kill Captain America. With his death, your pain would go away as well. This is what they told you, and this is what you believed in and hold dear to yourself. 

**

This day was colder than any other day. You never understood why people were so afraid of your village. You heard from time to time, that they would call it the 'Devil's Village', but you never understood why. You were just as ordinary as everyone else. At least that what you believed in and that was what your family kept telling you. You felt safe in your little house living with your parents and sibling. Enjoying your everyday dinner, when THEY came. 

Soldiers with guns, knives and murderous intentions. They killed everyone and everything that moved. Soon the village around you turned into a war zone. People were laying dead, with blood streaming on the pavements and roads. Everything turned red. They killed or taken hostage everyone but you. There was this one man that stood in front of you, hiding you from the sight of your mother being violently taken away from you.

"You were made for a greater good. You will follow HYDRA. Stand, child. Stand up and say it to me. Hail HYDRA!" You stood up too afraid to die, too afraid to be tortured. You hated the pain, was afraid of the pain. So you stood up and did what he told you. Looking deep into his eyes you whispered 'Hail HYDRA!'

*

They made you watch and participate in the process of torturing of your family and friends. You have seen it all, heard it all, felt it all and you laughed. Because this is what the man told you to do if you wanted to live. You laughed seeing the pain in your parent's eyes when they were slowly dying from the torture. Your laugh was the last thing they have heard before they died. 

*

The pain you felt after they experimented on you was out of this world. You still had nightmares of it, listening to your own screams of pain. The serum they gave you, give you the opportunity to change your form and gather some amazing capabilities. You turned into an Octopus, able to hide your presence using the camouflage. The tentacles that were surrounding you gave you three extra limbs, that help you in combat.  You were strong, you were under complete control of HYDRA and you were made to kill this one person. And you knew it. You wanted to do it. Murder him, hear his screams full of pain. Even if it was the last thing you would have done in your miserable life. All you wanted was to end it. The memories, the painful screams, this looks of your family, and the historic laugh that always left your mouth. You wanted to end it. Stop the pain.

This is why you stayed here when all the soldiers left. It was one of few HYDRA bases that were left. You knew that Avengers would come here sooner or later. It was your chance to fight. To run away from all the pain. To finally be able to see them. Your family, your friends. And Apologies.

**

"This does not look suspicious at all!" Clint said into the little microphone he had in his ear.

"Yeah, it feels too calm" agreed Captain, looking around the base, coming to every room, which was strangely opened like it was inviting him to come. When they found out the location for another HYDRA base this was not what they expected. It was abandoned, with all the equipment and weapons still in here. The technology was still running. It looked like all the people just disappeared all at once, leaving everything behind. But on the other hand, it was HYDRA. Nothing 'normal' was ever 'normal' to them. "Just keep your eyes closed to anything that is suspicious".

"I don't feel save guys! I did not hear Cap's speech yet", Tony's voice boomed in all of their ears. "Come on, I kind of miss it, Capsicle", Rogers couldn't help but smirk at a sarcastic comment by his friend.

"I'll give you one hell of a speech when this is over" an excited squeak left both Stark's and Clint's mouth, making others groan in frustration to their childish behaviour.

"Steve" Captain stopped hearing his oldest friend's concerned voice. "We may have an issue, why don't you come to the basement." He turned around and started to walk to where Bucky was.

"Give me a minute, Buck", He froze to spot when he felt unfamiliar shivers going down his spine. This was weird. It became colder and absurdly darker. He blinked a couple of times trying to think straight. He was probably imagining things. No-one was here.

"Incoming!" He heard Natasha's scream and ducked down when _something_ threw towards him and bounced off the metal wall with an unpleasant shriek. He got up quickly, in time to dodge another attack. Whatever that was it was quick and was coming at him from a place he could not identify.

"Yeah... Incoming already came in!" He breathed out, blocking another attack with his shield. As he tried to attack another of those _things_ tangled around his ankle and pushed him forward making him fall down with a grunt. "Son of a ..."

"Language, Cap!" he hissed hearing Stark's amused voice. "What's wrong, where are you?"

"A small corridor between the basement and first floor." He answered, doing his best to avoid whatever was attacking him. Its movements were unpredictable and too fast for him to be able to focus. Not to mention that it was dark in here and the only sense he could truly rely on was hearing. "I will try to get _it_ out from the building." He commended, starting to run to the exit.

"It?" Pietro asked trying to get to his teammate as soon as possible.

"I can't really see it, son!" He answered, forcing the door to open, getting used to the light from the corridor. "Byck, buddy, it would the best time for you to join me!"

"I'm fucking locked!" He hissed, trying to forcibly open the doors. "I can't get out from here."

"Use the window, I'll catch you!" Sam's voice appeared out of nowhere. "At least I'll do my best."

"I tried. I can't break them!"

"Damn Barnes, use your damn Soviet arm!" Tony chimed, flying around the base, waiting for the Cap to appear outside.

"You think I didn't think of it?" James cursed under his breath.

"Ok, guys, do you remember about that movie that Peter tried to make me watch?" Everyone raised their brows, hearing Rogers' amused tone. "I think I have just become a part of it!" He was steps away from the wall that would get him outside when a figure appeared in front of him kicking him out of the way. He got up and looked in a complete shock into the _thing_ that was standing in front of him.

"You mean Alien? Mr Captain this movie is... WAIT!" Parker chimed in stopping in his track. "Make sure whatever the thing you are fighting will not plant any of its eggs."

"Kid!" Stark stopped him midsentence. "You better not finish this thought."

"Tony. I am on the North West part of the base. Bottom right. I would owe you if you make a hole in the wall!" Steve grumbled when a tentacle pressed him into the wall, by his throat. "Quickly" He screeched, trying to get a host of fresh air.

"I will kill you, Captain America before any of your friends would be able to help you." You stepped out from shadows and started to walk to them, pushing him even more into the wall. Her second tentacle reached his stomach, going through it, leaving him in agonising pain with a hole in his abdomen. "I will enjoy your every scream. Every blood drop." She laughed historically coming close enough to be able to punch him in the face, using her own hands. Oh, that felt good. Relief went through her body, when she kicked him into the wound on his stomach, not stopping her laugh.  Just when she was about to break some of his bones, the wall disappears and a metal armour appeared taking the man out of your grip. You hissed with pain when the light attacked your sensitive eyes. You scrambled back, hiding back into the shadow.

"Holy Shit, what the hell was that!" Stark commented, flying away with wounded Rogers. "Hey, Cap, can you hear me?" The man rumbled something unclear. Tony cursed when something stopped him from flying away. He looked back into his legs, which were tangled by something which looked like a mechanical tentacle. "Back up, back up!" The _thing_ was slowly pulling him down with another one wrapping to his upper body part. It was surprisingly fast and strong, and creepy. He breathed out in relief when an arrow missed him and through directly into their enemy. "Clint I do owe you a beer" He joked, landing next to other Avengers who assembled.

"Steve!" Both Sam and Bucky who was able to finally leave the room, destroying everything that was there, walked to their injured friend. "What the hell happened to you punk?"

"She's damn strong!" He hissed, slowly getting up. The wound was slowly healing itself thanks to the serum, but his throat still hurt.

"It's a she?!" They all asked jointly looking at the thing that approaches them.

"Well if you look closely you can actually see that she is a female, my friends!" Thor added, making Sam and Peter chuckle at the comment made by a God.

"My mission is Captain America. Let me kill him and I will let you all go." You stated stopping meters away from them.

"Oh, as tempting as it is, trust me!" Started Stark, taking a step forward. "We don't leave ours behind. Pietro, boy!"

"On it!" He smiled and run directly onto her, confident that he would blow a fist into the masked face. He puffed, when she kicked him off at the exact second he appeared in front of her. "Or not." He squawked falling onto the tree.

"Is this all you have got Avengers? I thought..." You were about to add something when you noticed a Winter Soldier standing in front of your target. Your laugh left your lips before you were able to control yourself. So this is where he ran off to. The assassin, a murderer ran to Avengers. What an Irony. "Soldat!" Everyone looked back to Bucky, who raised his head on her, widening his eyes.

"Y/N!" You were the only one who used her own name. No one you cared about was alive anymore. You were no one to be known by other people, so HYDRA did not even care to give you an extra name. And apparently, the man has some of the memories back, if he remembered you. "Guys, I don't want to sound like a pussy, but we may have a problem!"

"How did you ran away?" You asked him, taking a step forwards, catching an arrow in your hand and crashing it before it was able to detonate itself. you knew about Avengers possibly everything there needed to be known. "Never mind I don't need to know! All I want right now is to kill him!" You shouted and threw your tentacles into Captain, grabbing him and pulling back to you, before anyone was able to register what happened. "I am disappointed Steve Rogers, I was hoping I would have more fun with you!" You laughed seeing his face in pain. You used your other tentacle and removed his mask, finally being able to see his whole face. Without thinking of another step you started to tighten the grip on his stomach, making him hiss in pain. Apparently, his wound has not been fully healed. You were enjoying the view of having complete control of the man, using your other tentacles to fight the Avengers. 

"Let them go!" He hissed through a clenched jaw. "You have me, let my friends go!"

"They told me you were annoying!" You laughed out loud, pushing Romanoff and Clint away from you with one smooth move. "Which means killing you would feel even better!"

"Who told you that?" He started to fight back, trying to get your grip of him. It was then you realised how ridiculously strong he was. There was no man who was able to stop your tentacles, not even Winter Soldier. And there he was, slowly softening the grip you had on him. "Why only me and not the Avengers?!" You were getting annoyed. He was fighting back. You pulled him closer, only to push him harshly onto the ground, making him cough with blood, which lead al the Avengers to stop in a track. "Stay away!" You shouted to them. "Or I will make his death a theatre spectacle for all of you!!" You laughed hysterically. You came closer to the laying man and looked him into his blue eyes, kicking him into his chest, and pinning him into the ground even more with your foot. Oh, all the things you wanted to do to him. His screams would pay for all the screams of your family. He was the cause of it! He made you like that! He killed them all.

"She's in pain!" You heard a woman speaking and looked into the group of heroes.

"Pain? Don't make me laugh you, idiotic little girl! What do you know about pain!" You shouted, throwing the tentacle into her, only to be stopped by no other than Captain America. Your little conversation made you lost your concentration, which led to the man to be able to free himself from your grip. He was holding two of your tentacles, slowly approaching to aad the third one to the grip. "No!" You shouted, pushing him away as much as you could, but your actions were stopped by Iron Man, who flew right at you and pinned you onto the floor. You made a mistake. You felt Spider-Man pining your hands and legs, and tentacles to the ground with his web. You lost! All those years of training were worth nothing. It was the first time you felt fear. You closed your eyes when a hand removed your mask from your face, and automatically your tentacles disappeared leaving you in your human form, leaving almost all of them in shock. Everyone except Soldat. "Damn you, Captain America!" You sobbed, hearing the screams of your family in your head. "I promised them I will find you and kill you!" 

"What did I do, Y/N?" You looked up at him in a surprise hearing his soft, concerned voice. His eyes did not help hate or fear. He looked worried. You haven't seen that expression for a while. "Please, If I did something wrong I need to know!"

"It was your fault!" You screamed and laughed at the same time. "He told me that you were responsible for their death. That if I kill you the pain will go away." Everyone looked at you with sadness in their eyes. A feeling you did not understand. "I wanted them to erase those memories, but he said, that killing you will do the trick!"

"Who is 'he'?" asked Tony in a serious tone. You kept quiet. They programmed you not to answer this question. If you betray them you would die. This is what he said. So you kept quiet.

"HYDRA lied", Steve started kneeling next to you. "They kidnapped people and transform them to be their own puppets. Use their abilities to fight with those that try to do good in this world. I don't know what happened to you, and I cannot even imagine the pain you feel right now. But what I can do is promise you that it is HYDRA who is the bad guy here. Whatever they did to you, they need to pay for that. " He stood up and looked at you with a soft smile. "You are strong. If you agree I would like to use your power to bring everyone around the world peace. I would like to help you forget about your past and give you a new future, just like we helped Bucky", he smiled pointing at Winter Soldier. "All you have to do is trust me. Because I do not plan on dying nor giving up before all of the HYDRA will be eliminated."

You looked at him and closed your eyes. You were deceived. They lied to you, used you. You knew who HYDRA was. But you lived your whole life, searching for revenge. Revenge named Captain America, and now when you were finally here, you didn't know what to do. You calmed yourself and looked deep int his eyes, and it was the first time that the voices in your head were quiet. That was a symbol. You couldn't be free as Soldat was, and you knew that. You knew that the moment you will spit any information they will kill you. You were programmed by them. They owned you.

"Are you happy, Soldat?" Bucky widened his eyes and smirked a bit.

"Yeah. You can say that", he answered, smiling at Steve.

"You shot your eyes and took a deep breath slowly telling them what happened to you in the HYDRA base. What happened to your family, friends, village, and to you, yourself. No one stopped you. You didn't cry, because you did not know how. But you did feel free, light. It was a nice feeling. You stopped and gestured Rogers to leaned towards you. He did as he helped and you whispered the name of the man, that did that to you. He pulled away and smiled at you, but the expression changed pretty quickly when you started to shiver. You felt your heart beating faster. You heard Iron Man saying something to his AI, and before you were able to do anything, you said a quick thank you, and it became dark.

They looked at your limp body in a complete shock. Steve was holding your hand, tightening his fingers on yours. What he just heard made him angrier. You told them everything. You told them the name, knowing that it will kill you. HYDRA planned this. They expected that you may betray them. Why did he not stop you?!

"Let's go, Cap."

"We could have saved her!" He whispered, taking your limb body to his hands. "She deserved much more."

"She got your Captain America speech. It was a brilliant speech!" Tony patted his shoulder and flew to the base, to look through everything one more time. Steve looked at you and apologised quietly, walking on the jet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note I am not taking cross-worlds requests. Which means I do not mix characters from other fandoms. I am just saying it right now for you to know, before. It would be unfair to you all, as I feel like I owuld not be able to do it as well as I would hope to.   
> I Hope you understand :)


	4. Bucky x Raging Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finds out an old 'companion' and does his best to save her, giving her the same chance he was once given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Missnoir13 Here is the one-shot. I am not sure if I did her justice... I don't feel comfortable with this. But I hope you will enjoy it at least a bit :)

"We could make good use of her power", Widow's voice has woken him up from thoughts. He was looking through the documents delivered to them by Stark a while ago. He looked at the picture of you, taken by one of the security cameras, and something break in his chest.

Thanks to Wakanda and Avengers he was able to run away from HYDRA and being a Winter Soldier. After months of hard work, he was now able to sit here with others and discuss one of their teams. He trained hard to gain all of their trust and be able to finally remember everything that has happened to him. He was now able to co troll his own mind, which was the best feeling.

He didn't need to think twice when Steve asked him to join the Avengers. It was a sign for him that they (including Tony) have started to trust him. He didn't join the Avengers, however, to get a revenge for what happened to him. He just wanted to catch all of the HYDRA agents and make sure that they would never repeat what they have done to him. He wanted a freedom, no a revenge.

Unlike you. He remembered you. He remembered all the files he has read about kids being tested by 'unknown' army and left alone in the middle of nowhere. The only kid who survived that was you. He remembered the raging screams whenever any of the doctors tried to do anything to you. You were a wild animal that was able to slit a throat in a second. But there was something more to you than meets the eye, and he knew that.

"Are you kidding me? She is dangerous, psychotic!" Stark argued, showing all the videos showing you in action. You were well trained and in a total range, not leaving anyone alive.

"She's lost and scared" Bucky interrupted, feelings growing pity towards you. You reminded him of himself. You were being controlled and all the information must be too much for you to handle. When you finally ran away from HYDRA, you didn't know what to do. So you decided to do what you were _mad_ e for. You fought. You fought for your lost life, for your new life and for all those people you needed to kill. He knew that. And he has decided to help you. Give you the same help he received from his friends. "We need to help her" he looked at Steve hoping for some support. He just stared at him, hoping for some more information.

"You know her Barnes?" Rhodey asked, surprised to see Winter Soldier getting involved in that more than normally.

"Of course, I trained her!" There was this awkward silence, that no one even tried to break. "She was experimented by HYDRA but never turned to Super Soldier, due to her... well range attacks. They expected that those may not stop, even if they tried to brainwash ber, so they never gave her a serum." He sighed and leaned on the chair bringing all the memories back. "She was strong and dangerous, so they made me train her. For some bizarre reason I was the only one that was able to keep her in peace. And when she went to range I was the only one that could stop her." He remembered all the trainings, exhausting experiments and those sadness in your eyes whenever you went on the mission. "She was a good kid. When she didn't go into strange, she was a normal, beautiful girl."

"That doesn't change a thing that she is mental and would most likely kill us in one of her range attacks." Sam joined the conversation. "Her suits remind me of mine. Not only she is extra strong, but she can fly. She screams danger, guys!"

"Steve," James started looking at his friend with hope. "She deserves a second chance. Just like me." Captain sighed and got up, to walk around, trying to sort all the information.

"She was 11 when she was brought to the base", he continued hoping that this will make the team change their mind. "A kid left in a pile of dead bodies of her friends. She was covered in blood and had that look I would never forget. She was afraid and sad. They used that. They programmed her to do whatever they wanted. But she was just a kid, when they didn't look. Quiet, observant,  hurt, and used by the same guy that made me do all those things." He got up and started to walk to the doors. "So forgive me for wanting to get her out of the same hell I was in. "

***

You looked at the room in front of you, trying to calm down you breath. You cursed under you breath. You went into rage again, eventhough you promised yourself you wouldn't.

You walked towards one of the dead man laying on the floor. You took the chain key and swipe it, opening the doors that were caging you for the last 20 minutes. You wondered to yourself whether they really thought they would be able to stop you, or where they blindly following orders. Well, some time ago you were one of them. Following orders no matter what.

You picked up your Milkor MGL-140 grenade launcher, and fired it, before she jumped out of the window, leaving the burning room and soon to be building behind her.

Another base burned. Another agent died. And yet you didn't feel better. The aching pain in your chest didn't stop, the rage didn't end. You didn't understand. Couldn't understand.

***

"That was interesting" he looked behind hearing Romanoff's voice. He needed fresh air and the night seemed nice enough to walk out with any worries.

"You are all right. She is dangerous. She is scary, and probably won't join us, but..."

"But?" She asked when he became silent. She could tell she knew him. The man she met in the Red room was nor Winter Soldier nor Bucky. And from what she heard from Roger's, he is still not an old good Barnes.

"She always looked at me with this mix of hope and fear. Whenever we trained she did her best to control herself. Then I didn't realise. I didn't understand. Didn't know. She wasn't afraid of me, nor HYDRA. She was afraid of herself, her own power,whatever there was in her head" he sighed and leaned on the wall. "Whatever triggers her range can be stopped probably at the same way, that the trigger on me stopped." Natasha looked at him with a pure surprise in her eyes.there was this softness and care she normally felt from Cap. His eyes were soft, but determined. "I know I can save her, but", he turned toward her and a small, sad smile appeared on his lip. "I don't want to do this alone. She doesn't need me. She needs Avengers."

"Well then, suit up, cause Tony found the location of your little girlfriend", he groaned at her comment, but followed, relaxed to know that everyone was on board.

**

A bit of bread and an awful tasting coffee. It has become your ritual lately. You don't remember when was the last time you had a proper meal in you. You felt your energy slowly dropping from you, but you had no other choice. You'll get some rest when you finish the planning.

You looked at a map laying on the desk and sighed. You put another red cross through the base that you just destroyed.

As much as it felt good to know that they were dying out, it still didn't help with your range. You hoped that getting rid of the people that made you like that, would help you become 'normal'. You didn't know how far you would have to go to make this happen, but you were ready to give it all. All you wanted was freedom and sanity.

Your thoughts, however, were stopped when you heard some noise outside of the building. Noises that were not supposed to be here.

You hid the map and sighed. If you were found, you needed to fight 

**

"Are you sure it's here? It's out of nowhere", Clint complained, walking out of the jet. It was really deserted. No houses in the next 10 km, no one alive except for their potential target.

"That is the point", Bucky stated, preparing his gun and knives. If he had to fight you, he needed to make sure he was ready. "You're forgetting she has some major raging issues. It may not seem like it, but she hates having blood on her hands. Especially when she wakes up."

"Wakes up?" Asked Steve, grabbing onto his shield. He didn't need to speak to his friend to know that something was bothering him, but that was nor the time nor the place to get deep into it.

"Her raging episodes are like sleepwalking. It's taking over her when she's angry or scared. She puts on this incredible armour, and turn completely insane. But when she wakes up, there is this short period of time, when she turns human. She's afraid, lost, hurt." He stopped and sighed. "When that happens none of you has a right to attack. I will talk to her. Understood."

"Since when are you in charge of ordering us around, Barnes?" Stark hissed, not happy to obligate. He sighed, however, and nodded seeing Rogers stern look. "Fine, I'll let this slip this time."

"Buck?" He looked to his right to see a concerned look on his friends face. He just smirked and shook his head in a sign that he has nothing to worry about. He's not Winter Soldier anymore. He's an Avenger, a White Wolf. He's Bucky. And he will do whatever it takes to get you out of this nightmare you are in. "Don't let her touch you, or you'll burn, literally".

"And there I thought things cant get any weirder" Sam exhaled stepping aside Steve. "Ok, Captain we're waiting for orders here." He looked at the blonde and smiled.

**

Four. You counted four in front of you. You knew them well. The Avengers. Iron Man, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch and War Machine. Four, but you were sure there were more.

"Fear, Range", you spoke. They all turned around and looked at you in surprise. "I can feel that. Your emotions."

"Barnes we have your girlfriend..." Stark spoke, coming in front of everyone. "Hey sweetheart, we are not here to..." but you didn't let him finish when you shot towards them from one of your babies. "Ok, you know what? Not like I liked you from the beginning!" Tony added after he was able to block your attacks. He fired one of his into you, but you were able o dodge it easily. You were trained better than this. His speed wasn't enough to make you even struggle. You jumped up high when the arrow flew towards you. You widened your eyes when it suddenly exploded, flying you into the wall behind you, leaving a crack. "Good girl, now lay down till you master comes."

"Tony that's enough!" Rogers hissed joining in with his team. He looked at the girl and frowned. It was the first time e saw her without the armour. She was young and beautiful with Asian features.

They turned towards you, whether heard a scream. You kneeled and held your head. Those voices were back. Again!

"Good job, Stark, you pissed her off!" Sam snapped, shifting his eyes towards Barnes who started walking towards you. He was about to say something when noticed the look he had on his face. The Winter Soldier look.

"Enough!" Bucky walked towards you and stopped just feet away from you. "Stand up!" His voice was harsh and the look in his eyes was scary.

"Soldat" you whispered with disbelieve. You were sure he was dead. You were sure that HYDRA killed him. "You're alive." You added, and the voices in your head started to disappear. Same as his serious look.

"You remember me. Good!" He kneeled in front of you, putting his gun away. "You need to calm down for me, ok?" You nodded your head, trying your best.

"They told me you were dead!" You said so quietly that only super soldier could hear it. "And you have a new arm" you observed. You wanted to touch it but stopped remembering that you may hurt him in this state of mind.

"A lot of things happened since I last saw you" he smiled softly, something you have never seen before. It was nice, calming, warm. You tried your beat and copied his behaviour. "You did good tracking all those bases. Good job" he praised you, patting you on the head. You looked him in the eyes and you felt your energy slowly leaving you.

"Did you came to kill me?" You finally asked, looking at him and then shifting your gaze on the heroes behind him. "I guess being killed by the Avengers, wouldn't be that bad."

"They really broke you", his voice was so soft to listen to. He even sounded sad. "No. We didn't come here to kill you. Quite the opposite" he stood up and looked at you from the height. "We want you to join us." You widened your eyes not believing what you were hearing.

You noticed a tall, blonde man smiling to you. Captain America, it wasn't hard to guess. Hawkeye, Wanda and Falcon nodded their heads.

"I'm your subordinate. I am your property, I will follow your orders", you stated, slowly getting up, not looking at him. You were tired of all the fights with HYDRA, and the last blow you got was not helping your condition.

"No", he shook his head "no one owns you. You are you. Free. I am not here to force you to join you. It's a request. A request you may say no to. " He turned and picked up his weapon. "It's all up to you. However..." he turned to you once again and smiled. "If you decide to join don't call me Soldat. I'm Bucky. As a last resort, White Wolf." You looked at his left-back. Every Avenger was waiting for you.

Was that your chance to finally be free? Maybe having Sold... no... having Bucky back you would be able to be sane again.

You took a deep breath and took the first step towards your new life.

 


	5. Thor x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Thor and Jane broke up, he was a different t man. You didn't want to see him like that so you decided to help him, which escalated into something you couldn't dream of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. 4165 words.... I am not sure if that was enough of fluff, but I normally od angst so need to slowly drift to the nice ones as well Haha
> 
> I gave up on smut as it would be too much. Due to my English I wasn't always able to keep Thor incharacyer but I hope you enjoyed it @Chocorade :)
> 
>  
> 
> It's not edited as I don't have an access to my laptop and it's a nightmare to do it on my phone so I hope I'm forgiven :)

Thor wasn't doing great. He and Jane broke up a couple of months ago, and he was still not the same man as he was before. This cheerful, booming voice has not yet come back, even though he was trying his best to hide the pain he was feeling. He didn't want the Avengers to worry about him.  He was a future King of Asgard... He could not let himself be weak. Especially emotionally weak.

He smiled and chuckled to something Clint said. He didn't really know what was said, but everyone was laughing and so was he. He pretended. It hurt so much to know, that the woman he once loved wasn't there anymore. The woman he gave his heart to, left him in pain and alone. Completely alone.

He got up and slowly walked to the kitchen, for another bottle of beer. No Midgardian alcohol would ever make him drunk as much as he wished, be he couldn't force himself to go back to Asgard. He left Loki there, so he was certain everything is under control. His younger brother may have done some weird things, but now that he's back he was nothing but supportive. Of course, in the most Loki way.

He heard some laughs behind him and sighed. It was too much for him but then again. He knew he needed to move on. Just as Jane did.

"Oh, apologies" He turned to see you standing in the doorframe looking at him in an uncertain way. When he caught her eyes, she looked away somehow intimidated. He always thought you were a kind-hearted, strong woman. Very shy, but full of love for your friends. You were an agent at S.H.I.E.L.D. always working along Cap and Natasha but after the organisation fell, Stark gave you a job in the Tower, quickly promoting you to an Avenger position. "I... I thought you left to your room", you said quietly, blushing a little bit.

You liked Thor for a while. When you were still an ordinary agent, you used to talk at every party that Tony organised. He was always so happy, cheerful and always talking about Jane so highly. When you heard about their breakdown, you felt sorry for the Asgardian God. After that time you never saw him smile as he used to. And it broke your heart. You fell for him after hours of talking to this tall, incredibly kind-hearted, handsome man. Every day you spend with him you got yourself closer to him. You knew that he would never look at you the same way as he looked at Jane. She was this beautiful, intelligent woman, open-minded and confident.  A complete opposite of you. You were shy, despite being a decent agent, not good looking, at least that's what you thought of yourself. Intelligent? Well, you were well-educated and smart, but you wouldn't call yourself intelligent.

"I needed..." He started and looked at the empty bottle in his hand. He put it away and opened a fridge. "A new one" He laughed, but you knew it was forced. And he knew you knew. He noticed this incredible power you possessed. You were kind and had a weird skill of understanding people, even when they didn't know and understand themselves. You weren't pushy, but always happy to listen. You were a great friend. Someone he now really needed. "You want one?" He offered with a gentle smile on his lips. You bit your lip not sure if you should. But looking at his sad eyes you just nodded, deciding that a small bottle of beer won't do too much problem.

"How about we take that, something to eat and we go to the roof?" You asked, getting a bit more confident. He needed that. He needed someone who would just listen. And you have made that decision a long time. Even if it hurts you deep down, and you knew he would never be yours, you would do anything to see that bride, honest smile back on his lips. Even if you needed to pretend, even if you would have to hide your feelings.

"You were having fun with the guys there, I wouldn't want you to..."

"Hey!" You chimed in and walked to him, taking some more bottles of, some food and started walking out of the room. "I need fresh air, anyways" You smiled to him and exhaled to yourself, hearing his steps following you.

**

"There is something special with Midgardian stars" You chuckled at his statement, knowing well enough, that all the stars looked the same here and in Asgard. "Are you making fun of me, My Lady?" He raised his brow and smiled at you when you shook your head.

"My King, how would I dare to laugh at your majesty!" You joked. You both definitely drunk more than one bottle of beer. Started your night with a deep conversation about lost love, and how he should just move on, but couldn't. And after a couple of beers, you changed your conversation into the most ridiculous things. Like how puppies are so much cuter than kittens, how Steve is actually worth the hammer but pretended not to lift it and how you wished your hair would look as healthy as his for once.

"Thank you, Y/N" he whispered, finishing his last bottle of beer, glued to his hand. "You are the only one that seems to understand me. And well not force me to be happy".

"You can't force anyone to be happy" You hankered, leaning back into the cold concrete of the roof. He was right about one thing. The stars looked beautiful. "You know", you started shyly  not looking at him. "When I was a kid, I really wanted to become an astronaut", he turned to look at you with fascination and his eyes brow raised. "You know, the people that go to space".

"I am aware of an astronaut concept" you chuckled at his scoff. "So what changed?" He frowned, seeing your smile dropping. You sat down a sighed, biting your bottom lip from nervousness. "You don't have to..."

"My pare ts were CIA agents..." you started, almost whispering. You never told this story to anyone before, except Fury. Nick was the only one that knew about your parents. But you trusted Thor. He opened up to you about Jane, so you wanted to be fair with him. "I had a great childhood. Maybe they weren't always home, but when they did find time for me it was always magical. We went for ice cream, zoo and other stuff that kids enjoy" you chuckled, looking straight ahead into a city that never sleeps. Literally. It was getting close to 1A.M. and it was still bright from all the lights. "I was thirteen when I came home Fury sitting at my chair. He was the news bearer. He told me my parents died during one of their missions." You stopped and clenched your jaw, but relaxed when Thor's hand reaches yours. You looked up to see him smiling slightly, as he was encouraging you to continue. The spark in his eyes told you one thing. He k we exactly the pain you felt. It was somehow relaxing knowing that he wanted to listen to you. "I was sent to my dad's family. I closed myself to the world completely after that day. I left all my friends and couldn't get new ones. I just observed. I learned to read peoples expressions, their words. I knew more about them than they knew about themselves. "I was sixteen when Fury found me again  and asked me a question that have changed my life completely." He frowned, squishing your hand a bit, to make you continue. "Tell me kiddo, what do you wanna do in life?"

"You were an agent since you were 16?!" He asked Ian complete shock. You shook your head and laughed seeing his widened eyes.

"I trained since I was 16, but didn't get my first mission until I was 19 I think", you exclaimed, which made him visibly relaxed. "I used to watch the stars with my dad. He told me about them, making up stupid stories and I told him that I will once go to space and see if he was lying or not", you chuckled in a sad way and shut your eyes to stop the tears from coming.

"Thank you", you looked at him again, hearing his soft whisper. "For telling methis, and for listening to Jane stories. I hope I didnt bore you or what's worse annoyed?" You widened your eyes in a surprise. You squished his hand, which you were still holding, and sweetly smiled.

"Thor you could never bore me, nor annoy. If you need anything you know where my doors are. All you have to do is knock." You assured him, blushing like a damn teenager. He was gazing at you for a while in a complete maze, but quickly looked away meeting your eyes. You could swear you noticed a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"I think we should go" he said in a whispering, harsh tone, which made you frown. You wanted to ask him what happened, but seeing how he avoided your eyes, you decided to give up on the effort. You just nodded your head, and bit your lip. Did you say anything wrong? Your head made million scenarios which formed your opinion that you must have said something to upset him.

The short walk to your room, which he insisted on walking you to, was spent in a quiet motion. With a quiet "goodnight" you separated your ways, leaving your head with nothi but dark thoughts, on how you screwed up such a nice and promising night.

*

He walked in into his room and sighed deeply. He knew deep down inside him that this rapid silence from him was unpleasant and he did feel sorry, however, it was necessary.  Those things you said to him. Your kind looking eyes and the words that left your lips, made his heart flutter.

The weird feeling he only had to Jane before, made him scared. How stupid, he thought, out of all the things he could be scared of, he frighten to fall in love once again, only to suffer again.

**

You were happy, really happy. He was smiling more often, joking around with Clint and Cap, even laughed in couple occasions. You even seen him talking to some women around in the tower. Yes, his happiness made you happy as well.

But it also hurt you so much. That night changed something in your relations. He wasn't talking to you as much anymore, trying to avoid your gaze at any cost. Not to mention, that whenever there was even a slight possibility of staying in the same room, together, alone, he excused himself, leaving as soon as it was humanly possible. At some point you were surprised he didn't use his hammer, to leave sooner. You didn't know what you did, or said, but you decided not to start the topic. He was foi g so much better, and you didn't want that smile to disappear from his face. Even if that meant you being completely ignored.

"So... what the hell is happening between you and the oh so mighty?" You looked up from your book and looked to your right to see Clint staring at you intensively.

"I don't understand?" Yes, playing stupid was your only option. If anyone found out about your feelings to the Asgardian semi-God, you'd be doomed.especially if one of those people were Clint, Stark, or Sam.

"I'm not Cap, I'm not an idiot" you were sure Steve turned towards you frowning, but decided to ignore his friends remark. "I can sense a sexual tension between two people" you whines, when the wine ou were sipping  landed on your shirt, after going through your nose. Everyone turned their attention towards you, but decided to ignore it when Barton shook his hand towards them.

"You're bying me a new shirt, you little bastard!" You hissed under your nose, making him chuckle. "Plus", your face dropped and took a quick look towards Thor, and sighed. "What sexual tension, are you even talking about. For anything sexual to happen, people need to at least look at each other, which he seems to omit for the couple of days." You turned your head and smirked "I thought you'd be the last one in this room, I would need to teach about sex. Especially having Cap over there."

"Ok you two cut it" he hissed, trying to hide the little amused smile forming on his lips. Clint and Sam who sit next to you did not even try to hide their laugh. 

"What is so funny, brothers?" Your smiled dropped, hearing a booming voice behind you. You didn't even dare to look, knowing that there was no way he would meet your gaze.

"We are talking about a non existence sex life of Captain Rogers" Wilson chimed in making, Steve sigh irritated, sitting closer to the now not so small group.

"Oh. I am sure brother Steve has some experience in this field. The serum made him a very handsome man." Natasha could help but giggle, sitting g next to you, handling you a bottle of water, you asked for couple of minutes ago.

"Thanks Thor... I think", the God smiled, giving him a two numbs up, sign, which he learned quickly the first time he was in here. "Seriously is there nothing better to talk about than my relationship status", the chuckle left Romanoff's lips once again, when Cap could not bring himself to say sex life.

"We can always change our target into",  you knew you were screwed when Hawkeye started to move his finger through he bunch of people, and land on you. You rolled your eyes and took a sip of your water. 

"Piss off, old man", you hissed, making his grin even bigger. "I ain't sharing anything."

"Oh, I thought you actually have to have 'something' to be able to share" if the look could kill, Stark would drop dead the second your eyes landed on him.

"Owww, thank God, Nat brought the water, for that burn!!" Barton joked, followed by some other laughs. You yourself could help but smile. Especially seeing completely confused Thor, who still got lost in some of those "Midgardian" language.

"You know, I think Cap meant to change the TOPIC, not the person" you laughed outloud, shaking your head in disbelief. You were sued to sarcastic comments from the group, but would be more than thankful if they did not happen when Thor was in the room. Especially if the conversation consisted of your sexual life.

"No, but seriously", Tony continued, accepting another one of your evil looks. "When was the last time you were on a date? I think Cap was on a coffee date a week ago... and seriously Y/N I was a single man..."

"Seriosuly Stank, my personal life should not be on the top list of your problems. A lack of a limb will be if you keep on digging" you could see his Adam Apple move uncomfortably.

"I don't understand that either, Lady Y/N", everyone's eyes landed on the demi-God,  who was looking at you, first time in such a long time. "Brother Tony is right indeed. You are a beautiful young woman, I am sure many gentlemen would be lucky to have you." The uncomfortable silence came and you opened and closed your mouth not knowing how to respond. You bit your lip not to cry. This idiot has just rejected every unspoken feeling you had for him. He needed one sentence to break her. She closed her eyes and got up, making everyone shutter.

"Just no the one I want" you whispered and left the room, not even looking at Thor. It hurt so much! Yo felt like a complete idiot. Like a broken hearted teenager not a damn agent. You were pathetic. And you couldn't face him, other Avengers. So you just walked into your room and laid down, curling your knees to your chest, and sobbing quietly.

*  
"Good fucking job, big man" Clint hissed  looking at the demi-God in an anger.

"What... what did I do? Why was Y/N mad?" He was visibly confused and it made Hawkeye feel bad for snapping at him. Not like it was his fault that he didn't know about your feelings.

"I'll just go and talk to her" Barton sighed and got up but was stopped by Nat.

"I think it would be better if it was Thor to talk to her" Odison frowned but nodded and got up, following where you went. He wasn't sure where you were, but he just went to your room. He felt bad. He didn't want to hurt you. He tried to ignore you, because he started to feel things. Dangerous things. And he couldn't let himself feel that, if you didn't like him back. Not after being so vulnerable with Jane.

He stopped at your doors and took a deep breath before knocking. He could hear you shufflung and your quiet steps could be heard. You opened the doors, completely shocked to see Thor. Yoy did expect a company soon, but you were rooting for Clint or Nat. You quickly looked away, not wanting him to see you cry.

"Y/N, please forgive me if I said something to upset you", he started, nervously running his fingers through his short hair. If you were honest with yourself, you preferred him like that. Sure the long hair was magnificent, but he looked much more handsome in those short ones. "Midgarian conversations are still a mystery for me... my intentions were not to hurt you, but to make you feel better. But I guess I am as terrible in words as Stark is." You looked at him and frowned. Of course he didn't know he did. No... not like he did anything. He said what he thought. He was honest. It wasn't his fault that you hid your feelings from him.

"It ... it wasn't you Thor",  you whispered looking at him, noticinghis widened eyes, when he noticed you've been crying. "I'm sorry that I made you feel like that..."

"Why were you crying then? Was it because of Stark or Barton? Who's ass I should kick?" You smiled and nodded your head.

"Its ok,you don't have to worry" your smiled faded with what you were about to say. "I think it would be better if we came back to you ignoring me." He straighten in surprise. Your voice was so quiet that he has almost missed that. But he didn't. He heard those words and saw that look on your face.

"So you're angry at me, because I didn't pay yo as much attention lately?" He asked, wanting to make sure that he was on the same stance as you. You sighed and looked around, opening the doors a bit more for him to walk in. You didn't want to have this conversation on the corridor. You turned around and walked to one of the windows, looking into the city, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"I'm not angry", you started softly. "I'm sad, confused."

"Confused?" He repeated, closing the doors behind him and leaned down on wall beside them.

"Did I do anything?" You hated your voice in that moment. It was shaky, inthe verge of collapsing. You sounded so weak. "Did I say something that upset you?" You didn't turn to look at him, which made his heart ache. He has hurt you. What he thought was protecting you was actually making things worse.

There you were. Standing near the window, with swelled up eyes, and red cheeks. All because of him. Despite being this strong and amazing age t, you were still a fragile, easy to hurt woman. So.ething he has found to actually like about you.

It wasn't like he never noticed you. Of course, he did. You were a beautiful woman, that was always kind hearted and nice towards him. And even to his brother.

But he was with Jane. He was happy with her, so he kept you in a distance, very sure that those feeli ga he was developing towards you will go away. And they did when he was with Jane. But than you said those words. You told him you will be there for him. How you will support him, and something broke in him.

He got so terrified to feel love again. Especially if it would not be a two way love. So he decided to get some distance ce from you, to maybe try and bury those feelings. Maybe find something in you that would make you less attractive to him. But no. With everyday you seemed better and better. Nicer, friendlier and more beautiful.

He didn't want to see you upset. All he wanted was to make you happy. He wanted to see that smile you give to everyo e around. He wants to be near you and support you when you need it, and fight by your side. He wants to wake up by tour side every mor ing, and breath in the smell of this peach shampoo you use.

He took a step forward and another one. He was never good with words, so he decided to show you. If you accepted his feeling than he would be the luckiest man in the world, if you didn't than well, he would accept the slap on the face.

He stopped right behind you and before you were able to do anything g he turned you around and connected his lips with yours.

You stood there in a complete shock not knowing what to do, when his surprisingly smooth lips were running on yours. You didn't even notice when he pooled away.

"My apologise, Y/N I was never good with words... I" but you didn't let him fi ish, slamming your lips with his this time. He widened his eyes, but kissed you back quickly, moving his ja ds up to your face, cupping both of your cheeks in his huge hands, deepening the kiss. He hummed in appreciation when you welcomed his tongue tangling yours around his.

Your hand travelled from his chest, up to his broad shoulders, landing around his neck. Without even thinking you starting to pull him back, soon landing on the bed, with him over you.

He pulled away and looked Into your  eyes. He was so beautiful. His fasten breath made his chest move quicker, his lips were red and plump from the kiss you both just shared.

"You told me you were going to be there for me", he started, soothing his nose under your jaw, close to your neck, nearly touching with his lips, making you go slowly crazy. "It made me so happy but also so petrified. I wasn't sure whether you meant what you said. Or it was my kind playing some awful tricks with me" he finally pecked your neck, and you felt shivers going g down you spine. If he was able to do those things to you with barely touching you, you couldn't wait till he gets down the business. "You have no idea how lo g I wanted to do this. To kiss you, to touch you..."

"You did?" You asked surprised, feeli g a warm feeling growing in your heart. How was that possible that a man like him wanted you.

"I tried to lock my feeli gs towards you for all those weeks I haven't spoken to you. They scared me. I was afraid that if I will give my heart to yet another woman I will end up the same as with Jane..." he looked up and smiled at you sadly. "So if you don't feel the same towards me, please tell me now, so i can..." but once again you didn't let him finish kissing hungrily. You took the opportunity and tur ed you both around, sitting on his hips, looking at him from the top, smirking, and licking your lips.

"Oh you have no idea, your Majesty! And I will make sure you will u derstand my emotions very early, very soon", saying g it you lowered yourself and attacked his jaw and neck with kisses.

"Oh My Lady. I will listen carefully".

***

"You think they are doing alright?" Steve asked after a while, after non of you came back. "Should I go and see if they're ok?"

" I wouldn't do it, if I were you, Capsicle" Stark chuckled, taking a sip if his beer.

"Why?"

"They are founduing, Steve" Natasha answered with a smirk, enjoyed the red blush that appeared on his cheeks.

"Oh..."


	6. Your wish - Sebastian Stan/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and Sebastian have been friends for years now and when you finally have enough of your mother's will to be a part of your dating life, Seb comes in to help you.   
> However, not everything ends up as you both imagines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first real character ff, so please let me know what you think :) A bit of fluff, angst and smut <3

"Oh my god, and whatever Jesus is out there!" You sighed walking inside Sebastian's flat, not even waiting for the invitation. He gazed at you surprised but decided not to elaborate on the fact that you just stormed into his house without a single 'hello'. When he heard a knock on his door, he did not expect to see you in _that_ miserable state. And definitely not welcome him with your weird way of proclaiming you're 'done with everything' attitude. He only smirked and followed you to _his_ kitchen and accepting a bottle of _his_ beer from you.

You and Sebastian were friends for what seemed to be three years now. You owed a small coffee place near his and what came out, your place as well. You met him when he was hiding from a bunch of journalists following him. He stepped into an almost empty, already closing for that day coffee place, and with his puppy eyes, begged you not to kick him out.

After what came out as hours of talking he was free to go, but after that came back every day for 'the best coffee he ever had' as he liked to describe it, and a 'bit too dry' blueberry muffin. Despite the mean-y comment, he ate it every day, enjoying every bit of it, until the end, always struggling not to order another one.

You quickly found out that despite being a well-known actor, he was indeed good to talk to type of guy, with a similar taste in music, books, movies and humour. With your sarcastic approach to everyone and everything, you were happy to finally find someone who did not get offended by every word you said. And he... Well, he was more than happy with the fact that you saw him as a bad

You became very close friends very quickly. A nice platonic love growing between you two. You both supported each other, in a way only real, good friends would, not forgetting to be honest with each other if there was a necessity. Whether it was as simple as a pick of clothes to wear for another one of your dates, or as serious as his acting, or a choice of his movies.

"Oh is it Thursday already?" He asked sarcastically when you decided to hop down on the couch with a completely gave up expression on your face. You sent him one of your 'die' stares and sighed deeply. "Come on, it couldn't go _that_ bad! _"_ You took another sip of your beer, feeling tears of anger starting to show up. It has become some kind of a ritual that every damn week (It was every month in the beginning) your, bored to the bones with her own life, mother would play a matchmaking Angel and find you 'amazing' man that you would give a try and go out on a date. It was becoming ridiculous lately and you felt more and more depressed every week.

"Seb, you were not there! This guy was... BORING!!!" you squired when you were forced to remember his attempt for a normal conversation. "And to add to that he was so awkward! Ok, you want a description?" He nodded his head, more and more amused with your annoyance. "Imagine me trying to flirt, and multiply that by four", he burst out laughing his ass off, trying to imagine this. "Exactly!" You nodded and pouted a second later. "But would be nice to see you denying it."

"But you _are_ awful at flirting, I'm not gonna give you this, no way. Seriously Ross' gas flirting was better than anything you have done!" You puffed under your nose annoyed. You have introduced 'Friends' to him recently, and it was now backfiring at you. "Was he handsome at least" You raised your brow and made a funny face.

"I would see him that way if I won't get laid in the next six months", he choked on his beer, making you smirk at him in a triumph.

"Jesus, Y/N, at least pretend to be a lady!" He chocked minimising your mother. Coming from a high-status family, your mother was more than disappointed at you for not being married at the age of 27, and what was more having your own business and not stay home and take care of kids. You got used to being a huge disappointment to this family. The only person who supported you somehow was your dad, but he was too busy travelling to even have tome to talk to your mother, which if you were being honest made you jealous of him. Sebastian has met your mother once when she visited you. She did not hide the admiration for your 'new' very handsome and rich friend. You were truly surprised with Seb for dealing with her for the whole hour of talking.

"Don't even get me started", you sighed finishing your bottle of beer and smiling thanks to the man, who was already standing up to get you both another one. "I even tried the 'mom I am not interested in boys' hoping she would just give up, but you know what she did?"

"Oh yes, I remember the beautiful Camilla! I would be more than happy to be a lesbian for her!" You laughed out loud, hitting him playfully on the shoulder. It was always like that. You had an awful Thursday date, and Seb was there to make it better. The same thing happened whenever he came back from an awful filming session or interview and you were there for the comfort session.

"Seriously, Seb", the smile disappeared from your face. You leaned your head on his shoulders and sighed deeply. "What is wrong with me? Why can't I find someone normal? Or maybe it's me?" You straighten and looked him in the eyes. "Maybe everyone else around me is normal and I'm just..."

"You?" You raised your brow and chuckled. "Y/N sweetheart, you are who you are. Yeah, you are not normal, but hell, normal is boring!" You smiled at his remark, feeling your heart skip a bit. It was felt like that when he because serious and talked to you in that sweet way. "You are an amazing woman! A funny, kind-hearted, sweet and damn..." He looked you up and down and smirked. "You look damn hot in that dress, even though it is full of whatever that is..."

"Wine..."

"Wine... See you look hot even covered in wine", he chuckled and kissed the top of your head. "You should not just accept any guy in your life, only because your mom is pushing you. You are worth so much more. I know you enough to know that you would be able to find yourself a great guy just on your own."

"Well, you can say that to my mother" you sighed, and took another big and long sip of your beer. "She believes that there is no way I would ever get myself a man good enough to provide for me and our future kids."

"Oh, yeah, because I can see you staying at home and taking care of the kids", he laughed, imagining you in the apron, waiting for your future husband, with one kid on your arm and the other sitting at the kid's table.

"Oh shut up!" you giggled, putting your tired feet on his lap. He instinctively started to rub them in a smooth motion, making you hum in appreciation. "You're the last one to talk! She adores you! I'm sure she would die of happiness if I would ever bring you home as a boyfriend!" You laughed loudly, imagining it, but frowned when his hands stop and he looked at you in this devilish way, that only you and Anthony knew. "What's on your dirty little mind, my friend?"

"Oh, you are soo going to enjoy it!"

**

"Ok, let me quote our dear friend Evans here, 'I don't wike it'." He couldn't help but chuckle at your expression and a tensed posture. You were both standing in the front of your parent's house, getting mentally ready for the next couple of hours of the dinner with your mother. Thankfully your dad was away again, so you didn't have to lie to him as well. You had no problems with lying to your mother, but your dad? He knew you enough to see through this miserable act both you and Seb prepared. "This is not a good idea, Seb."

"Oh, baby relaxes", he started, getting into his character, which made you giggle under your breath. "You said yourself. She would die to see me as your boyfriend. If she believed that we are together, she would stop with trying to get you together with every upper-class guy out there", you sighed needing to accept his way of thinking. He was right. If your mother found out you were together with someone as influential as Sebastian Stan, she would definitely stop with sticking her nose in your personal life. "Plus I'm an actor, I can play the role o your perfect boyfriend for a while."

"Perfect boyfriend?" He winked at you and intertwined your fingers together. "Trust me after tonight you won't let me go", you chuckled and squished his hand, in a 'thank you' manner. "Try to relax, and play along with me. Not like we were always a good, saint people around each other." You couldn't help the blush coming on your cheeks when he reminded you of that one night. It was a typical one night stand. A drunken party ended in your room with some damn amazing sex and an awful hangover after it. Thankfully this happened after you became really close friends, so except some friendly-sarcastic comments about the activities from last night, you let it slip and acted like it never happened before.

"I thought you forgot about that", you asked in a joking way, hitting him on the ribs with your elbow, in a playful way. He straightens and holds your arm, bringing you closer to him. He leaned in and smirking, whispered in your ear.

"You're kiddin'? That was the best sex I have ever had!" Before you were able to respond, and get rid of this awful red colour from your face, the doors opened and your mother's maid came out, greeting you both with a smile, sending a little bigger one towards Seb. You swallowed hard, after Stan's little show. The weird feeling in your stomach made you uneasy, but you decided to ignore it for now. You had a bigger nightmare to deal with.

"Sebastian, darling!" You heard a charming tone of your mother, ignoring the fact that your 'boyfriend' was created before you. But hell, he was after all, not a disappointment.

"M/N, great to see you again!" He smiled widely, greeting your mother, as she was his best friend. "Thank you so much for the invite. Your house looks remarkable." You couldn't help but roll your eyes, at his choice of words. A born Romanian spoke English in a better fashion than you yourself. What a disgrace.

"Oh, it is my pleasure, darling! Oh and please forgive me. Y/N never told me you both are dating."

"Oh, please do not bother. Well, if I am honest it would be on me. Acting as a chicken I am by nature, I did not ask her out till the weekend, so yes, please don't blame, my Y/N, here." You tried so hard not to gag at his sweetness, which made him enjoy this night even more. He knew how much you hated all those sweet talks, especially when it was forwarded to you. How many times have you both spent nights after nights, making laugh at all those guys you tried to be sweetly-flirty, and it backfired on them. Badly.

"By the way mother, hello!" You chimed into the conversation,  making Seb chuckle quietly at you annoyed expression. He squished your hand, trying to make you relax. You promised him you will do your best not to start any fights with this woman.

"Y/N, you look lovely sweetheart!" You widened your eyes surprised. You have worn this dress already and she made sure to let you know how much she hated it. You smirked and looked at Seb.

"You think so? Sebastian doesn't seem to like this dress." He gazed at you but didn't say anything, when you hold his hand stronger, to let him not to interfere.

"Well it does make you look a bit...but I do love your make up sweetheart" she sends you a sweet smile and turned around to go to the living room.

"I will stab her today... I heard stabbing someone with a spoon makes them in much more pain than using a knife" you were fuming and breathing faster.

"Relax. As much as I love your sadistic side, please control your urge to kill your mother." Despite his serious look, he needed to control himself not to laugh out loud. "Come on, let's go. I can't wait for this amazing food that awaits for us" he winked at you, and you followed him, trying to calm your nerves.

*  
You looked through the albums that your mother insisted on seeing and well this little bastard was way too happy not to.

"You looked so cute, Y/N" you stared at him evilly and sighed seeing your primary school pictures. You were a bit chubby than and tour hair looked ridiculous.

"Oh she was a bit overweight in here" you whined hearing your mother. "I was afraid she will not lose her weight, but thankfully she looks a bit better now" you bit your lip. You always had issues with your body image, and her words have hurt you more than you wanted. You looked down feeling Seb's hand on your knee, squishing it s bit. He knew how much issues you had with your body. How many times he spent making sure you k we how beautiful you were. Because no matter what, he did think that.

"A bit? I think Y/N is the most beautiful woman I know!" He said in a bit annoyed tone.

"Oh, you are sweet, Sebastian. A real gentleman says whatever his girl..."

"Mother, please!" You hissed, knowing exactly where this was coming.

"Don't use this tone with me, young lady!" Your mother raised her voice. "See Sebastian." She chuckled nervously. "She and her tone. With every year she reminds me more and more of her father. You should really look out for her. She can be..."

"Mother, please!" You said quietly in a harsh way.

"Oh sweetheart, I am just joking around!" She said dismissively. "See, Sebastian should probably know as much as possible before the marriage and kids come."

"Excuse me what?!" You growled, getting more and more annoyed. "You were hoping that bringing Sebastian with you, would calm her down a bit. You looked towards your friend who was more than awkward in this situation. You felt so stupid. He must think of you as some kind of an idiot or something.

"Well, you know each other for three years. The dating is just..."

"Oh my God, mother!" You stood up and shouted at her. "I have had enough of it! I have spent 29 years of you bringing me down, and making an utter and complete idiot out of me because you were too scared to reach for your own dream! I am not you, I am my own person, that has her own company and her grown life. You have no idea what I went through because of you! Your stupid jokes about my body made me so insecure, that the only person that would make me feel better about myself is Sebastian! Your idiotic dates made my self-esteem so low, that I started to question if there was something wrong about me!" You couldn't even control the tears that's started to fall. You felt Sebastian standing up, squishing your hand in a comforting way. "You made my life a living hell, and the only time I bring you the most important person in my life, you keep on making my life a living hell! Seb is not my boyfriend! I was hoping that if he will come here you will stop your annoying snooping into my life!" You stopped and took your coat and bag and started to walk towards the doors. And before you were able to bite your tongue, you turned back again and shouted at her with all the energy you still had in you. "You make me look like a complete maniac in front of the only person that I love! You made him feel so awkward even though he tried so much to be nice to you. You... I hate you!" And you stormed out of the house leaving your stunt mother and Seb alone.

"I can't believe!..."

"Don't!" He started looking at the woman with so much anger. All those words you just spoke made him feel frustrated towards the woman even more. "You really don't understand how much damage you did to that beautiful, amazing girl right?" She looked at him with misunderstanding. "She went on all those dates to get your approval! She always came back even more depressed. Do you even know how much it hurt me to see her like that!" He shook his head in annoyance and just left the house hoping not to see that woman ever again. 

**

Tears just couldn't stop falling. You slipped.  You tried so hard not to.not in front of him. Your stupid feeling showed up. You tried so hard to keep your platonic feeling, well platonic.  But you failed. All those nights spent with him, all the talks, the hugs and calming words. You started to develop not so platonic feelings towards the man. You made sure till today, that he would not find out about your feelings. You didn't want to lose him as a friend. And now, because of your mother, you slipped.

You threw your phone at the wall, when it buzzed again, sure that it was no other than your mother.

You hid your head in the pillow and sobbed, hating yourself even more. You could see his surprised and awkward face and made you cringe.

You whined when you heard a knock on the doors, which you decided to ignore. You didn't want to see anyone. Not now, when you looked like hell.

"Y/N?" You pulsed hearing his voice. Oh no, not him. Out of so many people, he was the last you wanted to see. "Please open up, boo" he always called you that whenever things got really bad.it always brought a smile on your lips, but now, it made your heart cringe. His voice sounded so sad. "I need to see you... need to know you're ok. Please", you sighed and stood up, slowly walking towards the doors. You took a deep breath before opening them and looking at this sad smile of his. He took a step forward and embraced you with a hug.

You stood there for a while, but hugged him back, letting your sobs out. He started to lean you back to your bedroom, closing the doors with the hill of his foot, massaging you gently and whispering nice words into your ear. Before you knew he lifted you up and sat down on the bed with you on his knees. You didn't care anymore. You pushed your teary face into his chest with your hands wrapped around his body.

You could hear his soft humming which was slowly calming you down. The hand that was travelling up and down your back was slowly driving you crazy. The loving kisses he was leaving on the top of your head were comforting you more than you would ever imagine. His smell was intoxicating, same as the calm beat of his heart you could hear from the short distance you both shared.

You looked up, with your mind completely blank. You didn't register what you were doing until your lips met with his. The softness surprised you, but you didn't stop, afraid he would push you away. You turned toward him, on his lap, and deepened the kiss, opening your mouth to give a sign, that he can o further if he wishes. For a couple of seconds, which felt like hours at that moment, he didn't respond, but when he finally kissed you back, you could feel yourself melting into him. His hands travelled from your waist down you hips, grabbing it a bit more firmly.

He growled when you bit his lower lip, getting more entrance, and intertwining your tongue with his in an animalistic dance. You needed him, as much as you wanted to forget about this awful dinner.

Not stopping the kiss, you pushed him down on the bed and sat comfortably on his waist, making sure not to put too much weight on him. He hummed satisfied, when your hands landed on his, faster moving, chest, caressing it with gentle moves of your fingers.

You frowned when he stopped your hand from moving under his shirt. He pulled away from your kiss and looked up at you. He moved a strain of your hair above the ear, smiling to you in a loving way, something you would never expect. You leaned down, wanting to capture his lips one more time, but he stopped you midway, turning you around, pinning you onto the bed.

"We shouldn't do this, Y/N" he whispered, not taking his eyes off you. Those beautiful blue eyes have now turned almost dark, filled with lust and something you couldn't name. Something that would be easily described as love. "I know you're sad and angry, but this is not a good solution... trust me", he gave you a sweet Eskimo kiss and smiled to you, not standing up, however, still hovering over you, like a predator ready to eat you up any second now.

"I need this, Seb", you whispered, feeling shy all of the sudden. Your cheeks turned red and you looked down to his chest, which you started to caress once again, this time, however, from the nervousness. "I need you... no", you looked up deep into his eyes. "I want you, Sebastian." You noticed the uncertainty in his eyes, so you decided to make the first step. You pushed yourself on your arm and kissed him. Hungrily, as not wanting it to ever end. This time, however, he kissed you back right away, forcing you to open your mouth, looking for the dominance, you volunteer and happily obligated to.

His lips felt so great, so familiar, so safe. He pushed your legs open and put his leg between, and put on of his hand on the side of your head, with the second one cupping your cheek.  He deepened the kiss, and his hand started to travel to your jaw, stopping at the neck, uncontrollable squishing his finger around it. To his deep satisfaction, you moaned with pressure. You smiled internally, knowing about his little kink, but decided to let him do whatever he wanted with it. 

He slowly moved his lips down to your jaw and neck, following the movements of his hand. He slowly enjoyed every kiss, every bit, every gentle sucking, leaving some signs for the morning.

His hand slowly moved to your breast capping it gently, to harden the touch after a while. Your spine stretched, and your breath picked up.

"Can I?" He asked, at the edge of your dress. You looked down and smiled slightly. Such a gentleman,  every move was made for your pleasure. He was indeed a wonderful man. You nodded your head and pulled yourself up a bit for him to take off your dress, leaving you in nothing but underwear.

You momentarily blushed and tried to hide, but his strong hand has taken your wrists over your head and pinned it to the bed.

"You're beautiful", he murmured starting his kisses from your jaw down to your neck and still covered breasts. "I love you so much" you pulsed hearing him say it. You played there in a complete shock when he kept on kissing your stomach, making you ache him more.

"What... what did you say?" You finally whispered, not sure if you heard him right. It must have been a misunderstanding. There was no way, someone like him would love you back. You must have heard him wrong.

"Every fuckin' Thursday I had to watch you go out with another jerk", he started, slowly nibbling on your skin from your jaw down to your neck. The hand that was laying flat near your head, travelled to your cheek, while the other one travelled to your covered breast, and started to play with the already hardened nipple. You breathed in with the sensation, making him smirk. "I hid my feelings everyday damn time you asked me to help you wear another one of those fuckin' dresses", he pinched the nipple and enjoyed your hiss. "I helped you, as a good friend should." He continued to harass your breasts, slowly going from the right one to the left one. "Too damn scared that if I tell you how I feel, I will lose you. As a friend as well" he leaned down and took one of your nipples into his mouth, biting it just enough to make you moan. "Fuck after that night together, I wanted to wake up next to you, wanted to make you happy, be there." He came back up and looked deep into your eyes. "Because I fucking love you, Y/N. And now that I know you feel the same way, I ain't afraid to say it! I love you" and then he kissed you. But it was so much different. It was so soft, loving and smooth. He wasn't in a hurry, licking your bottom lip gently, asking for permission to enter, which you happily granted, not even noticing the tears that started to fall from your eyes. "Baby what's wrong?" He moved away, afraid that he may have done something wrong.

"I can't believe we are both such idiots!" You laughed, hiding your embarrassed face in his still clothed chest. You could feel a tremble when he laughed as well. At this moment, in this position, you have never felt safer. Next to him, with his hands on you in a comforting way.

"I'm so sorry baby" you frowned and looked up at him. "I wanted this evening to look differently. You know..." he sat on his heels and chuckled awkwardly. "I planned to be the best boyfriend you could even imagine, and hope that when the night is over, you would fall in love with me." You smiled gently and cupped his face with your hands and kissed him softly.

"You are so adorable Seb..." be pouted and you chuckled knowing how badly he takes any compliments. "You being here, after this awful dinner. Here with me... loving me is all that I want..." you stopped and looked away embarrassed with what you were about to say. "Almost all" he widened his eyes and a mischievous smirk appeared on his lips when he understood what you meant.

He pushed you back onto the bed and smiled brightly, making your heart skip a bit.

"Milady,  your wish is my command."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the requests are getting done, please give me some time :)


	7. Clint x Crying Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find her after years of searching. And Clint helps her like he once did with Natasha. 
> 
> Clint is a good guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh this will be my last of this series type of ff. I don't feel comfy with them, at least for now, so apologies. I was thinking for a very long time how I want it to be so maybe you will like it. I hope you do, if not apologies ;(
> 
> Work is not reread so may have some mistakes. Don't have an access to my computer.

It took S.H.I.E.L.D. more than a year to catch her. He has heard of a scary woman that was more powerful and insane than any of their enemies.

He looked at her armour and sighed. It was weird, even Tony said it himself. Something that non of them ever seem before. And for God's sake, they fought H.Y.D.R.A. the amount of weapon in it, the technology that was way above Stark's.  He sighed softly and took the folder with him, sitting in the living room with some coffee and peanuts.

He turned on the stream from the cell, that they were keeping her and frowned. She hasn't moved si ce she was there. Cap said that she had some kind of a start of panic attack when they get her out of the armour, but passed out, after Thor knocked her out with a lightning a minute later. Except of some rumours about her actions and way of fighting, he actually knew not so much about her.  For some bizarre reason the look in her eyes reminded him of Natasha, the day he made a decision not to kill her. She looked lost and done with life. Be shook his head, getting rid of the thoughts and started reading.

It all looked like a normal report. A bit of information about her abilities, about the weapons she owns, the people she worked for and with, even information about the people she killed. Definetaly nothing special, especially if he considered her as some kind of a freelance assassin.

He froze when he started to read about her background. Born in Africa, her late ts were brutally murdered when she was still a child. She has become a running refugee, helping out her little brother. Still being a child herself she needed to take care of another kid, moving from one place to another trying not to starve.

His breath shuttered when he read another part. It said that during one of the runaways, they both hid in the bunker from the attackers, that have previously killed her parents. According to the files she has killed her little brother and later on holding his corps trvalleded to the refugee camps, where she later on killed all the kids there. He swallowed hard reading the description. He could not understand how someone so young could have done something as awful as this. Killing her own brother, and then innocent children, who suffered as she had.

He got up and cursed under the nose, when the picture of his own kids showed up in his head, with a fear of her ever being close to them. She needed to spent her whole life in jail.

He was wrong, she was nothing like Natasha.

**

"Why can't anyone else do it?" He whined, when Stark asked him to question their new 'guest' who hasn't said a thing for a week now. 

"Everyone except a TinMan tried. He's on the mission with Cap now, and well you are the last one to try. If you wont do a thing we will give her to Fury and well... that will not be nice", he frowned at Tony, who did not seem too happy about the whole idea. "You see, the only thing she was doing the whole time she's been here was crying. Not a word was spoken, just a sob from here and there." He sighed and shrugged turning away from the interrogation room. "I just feel there is more to her than we think. And well" he kept his head towards the man to make sure that Hawkeye would be able to read his lips. "You have a great history when it comes to dealing with assassins." Barton sighed and lowered his head, feeling completely defeated once again. He nodded his head, which made the Iron Man happy to leave him alone with the suspect.

He looked through the Venice mirror into the figure of a young woman, who except of breathing didn't move an inch since he walked into this room. He breathed in deeply a d walked inside. He could notice a small flinch, but nothing more from her.

He frowned to himself when he felt a so long forgotten discuss. He still had the image of what he read in her files. The little girl, killing her brother and other kids.

"We need a contact list and places of all the bases with the weapons", he started quietly, knowing quite well that it would not be as easy. "You can cooperate with us and have a hope of a less awful life, or just..." He stopped when her black eyes locked with his. There was something in them he was sure he recognised, but couldn't force himself to believe in. Pain, shame and hatred.  But none of those were directed towards him.

"You've read my files... I can see the discuss in your eyes." Her voice was surprisingly soft with an African accent in it. "Its funny how those that have blood on their hands can hate someone who has done the exact same thing", his  jaw clenched. He did not enjoy the look she was giving him. And the words she spoke made him even more angry.

"I have never have or never would have killed any of my family member" he didn't plan on saying it, especially not in this hissing tone. Her eyes widened, and something changed in her. Tears started to well up in the corners of her eyes and she started to back up into the wall, holding her head in her hands.

"I didn't... no" he frowned hearing her shaky voice... " no stop, please!"

"Stop? Is that what the kids in that safety place said to you?" He stiffen when notices tears strolling on her cheeks. "Or was it your brother?"

"No, no... it wasn't me!" She cried out loud, too scared and terrified to look up. He wasn't sure what came up to him to say all this. But pushing her would probably be the way for her to answer the question they need to know.

"Oh really? The files we have say something different!"

"It was the WOLF!" she shouted shaking her head. "This white wolf. The were howling... I tried to stop them, rush them away from those kids, but... but when I woke up, everyone told me it was me who killed them" her accent was getting hard for her to understand. She was mumbling and hid her face in her hands. "Do you hear it?!" He backed up, and bit his lip nervously. She was getting psycho, and he felt insecure staying in this room alone with this girl, without his arch. "They are screaming, you are screaming! They are coming. The wolves!" She got up and started walking to the man. "I want to hear your screams!" Just when he was about to say something, she fell on her knees and screamed in pain. He turned around to see Stark standing at the control room, apparently being the one who stopped her.

He took another look at the now unconscious girl he sighed and closed the doors behind him in an angry manner. Those tears, the look in her eyes, the hatred she felt for herself was scary for him.

"What the hell was that?" Tony asked finally, looking at Hawkeye. "She is mental!"

"Yeah, that one is for sure... but there is something I'm doubting..." he sighed and looked back into the room. "Do you think T'Chala is till happy to help us?"

**

He smiled seeing her sitting next to Laura and his kids. She was helping Nathaniel and laughing a little with what Lila said. She looked so calm and different from those three years ago.

It took a long time in Wakands to get into her brain and memories, what they found has made Clint completely hate himself. The shock, the pain she suffered. The accident and mentally disability.  She was so vulnerable,  so lost. When he told everything to Laura she was sure what he needed to do. And so was he.

He was there during her recovery in Wakanda and all her long road to a normal life she has now. 

She now lives with them and helps with the kids. She is not a part of Avengers, as he and her dad well preferred her to get away from fighting. So she stayed here and helped Laura.

"I'm gonna go get some wood!" She finally said, patting little Nathaniel on his head. They all nodded and let her go.

"She has changed so much", Laura said happily, watching the girl closing the doors.

"Yeah. She really has," Barton got up and smiled to kiss wife and kids and walked outside. "I'll help her".

He watched her getting the wood and smiled to himself. She changed so much through those years.

"Get your damn left foot back, or I'll have to stitch you", she looked at him and giggled. Through this three years, she has learned to get his jokes. "Need help, sweety?"

"Its ok" she smiled to him sweetly and stopped what she was doing to looked at him. She got used to him being the overprotective older brother, and she really appreciated everything that he has done for her. "What's wrong, Clint?"

"I'm off to a mission soon", she frowned but let him continue. "Take care of them..." He walked towards her and stood couple of feet away. "I trust you, Wolfie, I leave my family to you", the girl felt tears in her eyes and turned her head, hearing his laugh. "I see you as my family, so promise me... promise me that when I come back you all will welcome me in that door", she nodded and clenched to him like a life depended on it, when he hugged her to him.

"I promise."


	8. Bucky x fem!OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from @FormBreaker :
> 
> The story I would like. After being unsnapped in Endgame the two of them are mourning the loss of both Samanthas Brother Tony, Natasha and Steve (because he went back in time). Samantha and Bucky still work for the Avengers and are going their bests to deal with both the time they lost to Hydra as well as everything that has happened since Thanos's snap. They look for comfort in eachother because really they are all the other has left. There could be some training involved or a mission they need to go on but Id like for the story to revolve around them trying to help eachother through everything thats happened including both being used by Hydra, losing time with the people they loved, being snapped and having the people around them die/leave.  
> I would like her to have a nickname, whatever you think fits her character :)  
> If this is too much and you don't want to write it that is totally okay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, and it went as you wished it would.   
> Warnings: Angst, a bit of Fluff and Smut (which I still learn how to write to forgive me :) )

The weather was surprisingly nice. It was raining for the last couple of days, so she wasn't surprised to find the grass a bit warm, despite today's sun.

She was sitting in front of her grave with a plate of peanut-butter sandwiches and coffee. Something she found to love, during their time away after the fight with Tony and the rest of Avengers. It was a cheap thing to eat and well, a bit of sweetness was good. She was brought it with her whenever visiting Wakanda.

"Apparently you took care of Avengers when we were gone... seriously how did you do it?" She clenched her fingers around the cup and sighed. "I feel like in hell. No matter what I do, everything seems to fall apart!" She bit her lip, trying to stop the tears coming. "It's so damn hard, Nat! You haven't taught me everything about life yet! Even though you promised. When I came back and found out you weren't there I hated myself for not being there to help you... to take your place. And then..." she sobbed quietly, "Tony left... he has a daughter! A kid, damn it!! And she is adorable... has his eyes and her brain. And Pepper... she is so strong. Happy is there to help her you know? He brings cheeseburgers all the time for the little sweetheart..." the tears just couldn't stop flowing. The sandwiches and coffee were long forgotten. "And Steve... Bucky and Sam seem so strong but I know it's hard for them... you know Steve..."

"He's happy", she turned her head towards the voice and shrugged her tears with the back of her hand. "I saw some pictures with him and Peg today. He is happy. Finally. Nat would be so proud of him." He sat next to the girl and pulled her towards him and kissed the top of her head. His metal hand from Wakanda was on her back, adding soft circles to calm her down.

"I miss her... I miss them all!" She cried not worrying about him being here. He saw her in her best and worst. He was the one who saved her from H.Y.D.R.A and was there with her in Wakanda.

"I know Tiger, I know!" She smiled at his nickname. Being called Iron Animal by the media, when you were fighting alongside Avengers. But Bucky always called her like that. And well she never asked him why, but she liked it. "I miss them too... surprisingly even Tony", she chuckled knowing that it was supposed to be a joke, remembering how their meeting has ended. "And by the way? Doll, you are doing amazing as a head of Avengers. They would be so proud of you", she sobbed and hid her head in the crook of his neck. She inhaled, enjoying the smell of him. It was intoxicating and made her relax automatically. "Come on Samantha, let's head back to the quarters. We can order pizza."

"Can we get some Mexican though?" She asked giving him her best puppy eyes, knowing quite well how he hated this kind of food. He chuckled and nodded, opening the doors for her. He smiled sadly looking at this strong, amazing woman. He would do anything for her. Ordering Mexican was nothing, really.

**

"Ok, Sam stay put. I need to let the irritating guys with sticks up their asses that we want to make a move", even though the Accords were no longer a thing, the Avengers has promised that with the activities outside of America, they would ask for the UN approval. As irritating as it was it did give them a legal defence if something uncontrollable happened.

"Sure thing", Sam chuckled, hearing her irritated voice. She may look like Tony and have his brain, but she was not even half as patient and diplomatic as her brother was. She did kind of reminded him of Clint in some way. "Try to get some help from Rhodey, girl. He gets some contacts there." She nodded and thanked him quietly, turning off the online conference.

She sighed deeply and hid her face in her hands, feeling the headache that started in the morning getting worse by every second.

"Miss Stark, should I call Mr Garcia or Mr Rhodes?" F.R.I.D.A.Y. was the only 'old' thing that has left after she has come back from the snap. The AI made by her brother was something she was unable to replace, despite the new changes that could be applied, she just couldn't. All the changes made her completely lost in this whole new world, where people, left, died or decided to just move on. She wasn't able to do just that. Move on. She felt like she was still in 2018 in Wakanda with Bucky, getting ready to fight Thanos. She missed those days. The evening they spent in the fresh air, watching sunsets, trying to replace the time they lost because of H.Y.D.R.A with new, better memories.

She regretted so much. Not talking to Tony, being too weak and able to defeat Thanos, despite the promises she gave to herself and Bucky. And now everything is different and she was too lost in her memories to be able to be just her and enjoy the thought that she is alive.

"Miss Stark...?" She looked up and took a deep breath when the doors opened and the ex-Winter Soldier walked in with a cap of what smelled from here like coffee and two plates.

"Time-out F.R.I.D.A.Y," Bucky stated smiling to the girl. She smiled back, and mouthed a 'thank you' when he put the cup in front of her. "Doll, when was the last time you slept a whole night?" She raised a brow and bit her lip. She knew she looked awfully tired, but deep down inside hoped, that he will not start this conversation. At least not during working hours.

"I don't know, 2013?" She snapped sarcastically, regretting her tone right after the words slipped. "I'm sorry."

"Let me handle the UN conversation, and you get some sleep, OK?" He proposed, pushing a plate with tortillas in front of her.

"You, dealing with the UN? Bucky I don't doubt your diplomatics but you are not on their 'friends list'", she took a bite and hammed in appreciation. He was an amazing cook, something she still lacked skills in. She always wondered if Sergent from '40s was as skilled as he was now, or it was something he just picked up when she was taking care of the paperwork for the Avengers.

"Than let Rhodey help you." He stood up and went behind her, putting his hand on her shoulders, starting to massage it softly. She closed her eyes and smiled feeling her tensed body relax just a bit. He widened his eyes and smirked when a quiet moan left her lips. "You are not alone with this, Tiger, let your friends help you." She gulped and stayed quite letting the man do his job. After a while, he turned her around and squatted in front of her, keeping an eye to eye contact. His beautiful blue eyes were gazing at her black ones, almost as he wanted to read her mind. His hands landed on her thighs, making her jump slightly with the weird sensation. He ignored it and exhaled. "Do not overwork yourself as some kind of punishment", She frowned and stood up quickly, walking to the window.

"Don't start this conversation again!" She hissed, not even looking at him. He straightened up and pinched an end of his nose in irritation.

"You know I'm right," he started as calmly as it was only possible. "You blame yourself since Sokovia. You blame yourself for H.Y.D.R.A, for the metal hand and leg you've got, the fight between Tony and Steve, Thanos, snap. You blame yourself for something as irrational as Steve, or the death of Nat and..."

"Don't you dare to finish!" She shouted at him. It was the first time since they fought she has raised her voice at him. It was the first time since she was in control of H.Y.D.R.A she gave him _that_ look. "You have no idea what I'm thinking. You have no fucking clue what is stuck up inside this fucking brain! You can't even imagine the pain I feel right now!" She stopped and walked towards him, stopping a foot away, staring up right into his eyes. "So do not dare to think you UNDERSTAND ME!" It was only when the doors closed and no one was left in the room then she understood the impact of her words. She blinked quickly when tears appeared in her eyes. She fell on her knees and an ugly sob escaped her mouth, followed by a painful scream.

**

Days and nights went by. Barnes was sent to missions, Sam came back for a while, only to be sent to another one soon after. And she was once again alone. Stuck in a mountain of papers, half of which she really did not understand. It was breaking her. Slowly from inside. First, it started with memories of her and Tony as kids, playing. Then her being a teenager and hating him so much for all the love and attention he was getting from parents.  Her uni years just went by like they never existed. And then he was taken by and called himself an Iron Man. She came back only for a day to see him. To make sure that she still had a family. And she stayed. And joined the Avengers. Until she was taken by H.Y.D.R.A. and called dead in action.

That's when the memories ended and nightmares become. All the experiments that they did on her. The hand, the leg, everything they did to her. It seemed so real and yet still like a nightmare. The red book was still in her head. The pain she felt when they said those words. It was like a trigger that activated all that was wrong with her. She remembers this pain when they erased her memories. The awful feeling of emptiness whenever she was waking up. She remembers it all.

The fight against Bucky. The surprised faces of Steve and Tony. The tears. The one time she was her brother cry was this day when they got her back. She remembers the fight. The complete lost look on Barnes' face when he found who you are.

And then Wakanda. The painful and lonely nights, in the beginning, were slowly turning into nights between just two of them. With Shuri trying to get both of their minds right, she and Bucky got closer to each other. They talked, watched the animals and kids, compared the memories and nightmares that they both had. They consoled each other trying to prove to themselves that what they have done while being a H.Y.D.R.A. assassin was not their fault. They grew so close to each other, that they came to knowing everything. She was his support and he was hers. And yet she said all those things.

It wasn't the real her who said it. It was the tired, sad and angry girl that is not able to deal with reality. The new _someone_ that is too scared to talk to that one person who has been her everything for all those years. She hated herself so much. The pain in his eyes, when she shouted at him, was still stuck in her head. The way he just walked out of the room, without saying a word, truck the unbearable pain in her heart. The way he tried to ignore her whenever it was possible, but still preparing her breakfast and covering her up with a warm blanket, whenever she fell asleep during work. She felt the pain she has never felt before.

She was so tired of crying. She felt physically sick, whenever tears rolled to her eyes. Weak and pathetic. This was all that has left of her. She couldn't even go and see Pepper and Morgan, this little Angel, that went through so much and is still being stronger than her own pathetic aunt.

"Miss Stark, Prince T'Challa calls", she steadied her breath and took the video call.

"Your Highness, how can I help?" She noticed the small smile on the friendly face and she did her best to do the same.

"I told you millions of times already to call me by my name", he started but wasn't able to finish when a girly head pomped out on the screen.

"Sammy!" Shuri was smiling brightly towards the head of the Avengers. "I have something for you and Bucky." She raised her brow and stayed quiet letting the teenager continue. "I work on developing some of the weapons for the Avengers. We talked to Bruce, and he is more than happy to bring it to you both as soon as possible." The agent nodded, smiling to herself. Wakanda has been a huge help for the Avengers since the whole come back. Shuri and T'Challa have become dear friends, that she owned too much to even talk about. "Plus I am developing the arms for both of yous and your leg."

"You don't have to Shuri. They are still as new and well as they were the last time we saw each other."

"That doesn't mean they can't be better", She chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm. She reminded her of Tony, which brought an uneasy feeling in her chest. "Ok, I'm off, see you around". There was a silence until she could hear the door closing on the line and sighed, seeing the King's change of mood.

"You look awful, my friend", she snorted at the remark, sitting down on the chair. "Where is Bucky?" She looked away not sure how to answer it.

"He... He's somewhere..."

"Somewhere? What happened?" His tone was soft and the look on his face told her that he truly cared. As much as he hated Barnes, in the beginning, he grew to become friends with him. And yours. He did not have an easy personality, comparing to his younger sister, but he was a true sweetheart, that would do anything for people he cares for. "It's unusual to see that look on your face. I promised I will not interfere with whatever Avengers are doing, but your health is an important aspect for me."

"And I am better than I ever been", she lied, putting on the best fake smile she could come up with. "Please, T'Challa, not today..." she added seeing the way he was preparing for the serious conversation. "Please..." he frowned hearing a quiet sob coming from her. He considered her one of the strongest people he knew, so seeing the woman like that made him worry. "Thank you for everything that you are doing, but can we please talk another time?" He nodded and breathing out a simple 'goodbye' he turned off the camera.

"You know he just worries, right?" The woman turned hearing a familiar voice. The mechanics in her body reacted before she was able to do anything, and she just ran and hugged the old man. "Ok, shush kiddo, papa is here", the smoothing circles on her back were soothing her just a little. He took her by the arm and sat at the wall. "As much as I don't always agree with the big Kitty out there, I do have to agree. You look shite."

"Thanks, Barton, you always knew how to make a girl feel better." She scoffed, hitting him playfully on the shoulder. But her little smile left her lips and she just hid her face in his chest. It was too much for her. She promised herself she will not cry in front of him, not him, not the one, who lost Nat as well. "How do you do it?" He looked down and frowned. "How do you just keep on living, as nothing happened?" She got up and looked at him from above. "You were there, Clint... You saw them die... Her die. How do you just keep on smiling, being here, supporting the wreck of a person I used to be..."

"When I lost Laura and kids..." He started, getting up as well, walking closer to the woman. "I was a mess. I went mental and decided to take justice into my own hand. She helped me. Nat took me out of this mess and I wasn't able to pay her back. You ask me how I am able to just keep on living?" He smiled sadly and took his wallet out of the pocket and gave her a picture that was inside it. She looked at it, and tears ran down her cheeks. There it was. The whole Barton family, smiling. "I do this for them. I do this for everyone that is not strong enough to deal with it. I am here for you because I know how much you need the support right now", she looked up and shook her head in a complete lack of any energy in her to deal with anything. She bit her lip and looked down. 

"How did you know I need you?" He smiled and was about to answer when the doors opened and a dark feature entered. 

"Because I called him."

**

"Ok, but you and this little minx owe us a dinner", Bucky smiled through the phone and nodded as if he would be able to see it. "What happened Barnes..."

"She's out of my reach", he stated, sadness could be heard in his voice. "She doesn't sleep, she eats once a day, coffee and energy drinks being the only thing that goes down her stomach. I want to help her... I just don't know how." 

" She's slowly turning into Tony..." Clint sighed through the phone. "You know, I always thought you're the only one that can make her feel normal again." Bucky closed his eyes, feeling his heart bit faster. "I still believe that. I will come, but she doesn't need me, she needs you, even if she pushed you away. Just promise me something. Don't give up on her." There was a silence between the two of them until a huge and long sigh was heard. 

"Never".

**

"Bucky?" Her voice was cracked and quiet, almost as a whisper. She pulled away from Clint and gazed at the man who entered the room. "What... What do you... Why?" 

"I'll go make something to eat", Barton excused himself, giving one more stare towards the man and left the room, leaving two of them alone. 

"This is enough, Samantha!" His stern tone made her jump a little. It's been a while since she heard him so serious. She looked away, not being able to stand the immense stare he was giving her. "You are right, I am not in your head, and I have no idea what is going on in there, but for fuck's sake, Doll!" He took a step closer, his tone was pleading. "We went through worse. I know you more than I know myself. And vice versa! I see those eyes and I hate myself because I don't know what I can do to help you. It pains me knowing that you don't sleep because you blame yourself. I go to bed every day, hoping that the next time I see you, you will smile to me, the same way you did in Wakanda, whenever you saw all those kids running around and playing. Jesus sweetheart, I haven't seen you smile since Tony's funeral! I know it hurts, I know how hard it is to understand that they are gone. But they are!" He stopped, their feet almost touching, his eyes gazing on hers. "But there are still all those people that need you. Pepper, Morgan, Rhodey, Sam, Wakanda, Wanda, Steve..." He stopped and connected his forehead with hers. "Me." She looked up and met his beautiful, blue eyes. "I miss you so much. I thought that we would be able to just try to live. Get our happy ending. This once, make our own choices and forget about the past. Start over and... Be just us!" He took a step back and lowered his head when there was no reaction from her. "I don't want to see you like that. Whenever I am here I feel like all the memories we share are gone, because you don't want to be here. But I want you here, I need you. I am so fucking selfish right now, but Tiger I love you and if you can't see how much none of what happened is your fault, then let me show you." Without another word, his lips connected with hers. Her eyes widened for a second, but without another thought, she kissed him back. Sloppily, with so much hunger, and love. Their tongues met halfway through. There was no fight for dominance. Just them, sharing their first kiss. 

She whined when his lips left her, but bit her lips in pleasure, when they travelled down her jaw, kissing and nipping, slowly going for her neck. 

His lips were so soft. Something she did not expect. And he damn well knew how to use them. But this is not what she needed. Not today. Not now. 

"James", he pulsed hearing his name. He stopped and looked her in the eyes, afraid he did something wrong. She smiled and cupped his cheeks in her hands. "I Love you so much!" She whispered and kissed him softly. "But now I just want you... I need you, James." He was staring right through her as if he was looking for something. Swallowing he starting to take his pants off, which she followed. Without a word said he lifted her up and pushed her over the wall. He kissed her again, and without a warning slid all the way in. She whined and hid her head in the crook of his neck. "Give... give me a second... It's been a while", he hummed and started leaving wet spots in her neck, making her purr in pleasure. 

"Fuck yes tiger, you are so fucking tight..." He whispered in her ear when her hips started to move slowly, indicating her willingness for him to move. He did as she wished. His thrusts slow at the beginning, became more rapid and aggressive, almost animalistic when his ears were filled with her moan and purrs. There was nothing romantic in it. Just pure sex, but it was something they both needed. 

"James, yes, please don't stop!" She screamed, deepening her nails into his skin. "Please, I'm close..."

His moves became hasty and even faster if that was even possible than before. With a satisfied growl, he filled her up, feeling her walls clenching on his dick. One of his hand, which was holding her up by the ass, travelled to the wall to keep them steady. Her limp body just laid in his arms. With the energy left in him, he turned them around and sat down, with her on his lap. She hissed when he left her still sensitive place. 

"Did I hurt you?" His hot breath on her neck made her smile. She looked up and kissed him lovingly. 

"It was amazing, Bucky. I..." She hugged onto his chest. "I love you... I am so sorry! I hurt you so much. I promise, just give me some time I will try to get this shit together and..."

"No" She looked up, terror in her eyes. "You are not alone with this doll. I am going to help you. You just need to let me do it." Her smile wide as ever and tears running on her cheeks. 

"Promise me, you'll never leave me", she begged to kiss his sharp, bearded jaw. 

"Never."

*

"Bucky" He looked up from the pillow. Needless to say, that when Clint left they moved to her bedroom and had round two of the office sex. "Why do you keep on calling me Tiger?" He smirked towards her and turned on his side. 

"I remember you were eating this apple pie, that Steve brought once from the mission in Germany", she raised her brow, not expecting this kind of a start to the story. "You loved it so much that you purred." She widened and blushed. 

"No, I did not!" She screamed, hiding her face in her hands. 

"Oh, you did. But then I thought you are too feisty to be just a kitten. You are way more like a Tiger. Still cute, but dangerous when pissed." He kissed her quickly and smirked. "Not to mention the purring when I make you feel good."

"Oh my god, James!" She shouted at him, completely blushing. She shrieked when he pulled her towards him and towered over her in bed. 

"Oh, Tiger, keep calling me James and we will never leave this bed." She bit her lip and smiled, pecking him. 

"Maybe that's my plan."

 


	9. Requests List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I was asked I am uploading a list of requests. This will be a place where I will put it and edit it as well, so everyone would be able to see if they would like to know what is coming. 
> 
> Of course, you can still request but please keep in mind this is like a hobby for me after I am done with Uni, Work and Internship :) So please, be patient <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ones with a strikethrough are the one that I have already made and the bold ones are the one I am considering. There are things I do not feel comfortable with and not sure I would manage to do. I do not give up on any of them, but the bold ones may take extra time :(
> 
> P.S. And just in case. Just because I have already done for example a Thor x Reader one, doesn't mean I won't do another one ;)

1. ~~Steve Rodgers x (hydra super soldier) reader~~

2\. **Thor x screaming mantis**

3\. ~~Bucky x raging raven~~

4\. ~~Thor x Reader ( part of Avengers)~~

5\. ~~Clint Barton x crying wolf~~

6\. **Avengers x samara (the rings)**

7\. ~~Bucky/OC (Samantha)- post Endgame~~

8\. ~~Bucky Barnes x (goddess of hunting) reader (Thor and Loki sister)~~

9\. ~~Steve Rodgers x clone! Reader ( age,12 )~~

10\. One shot about OC Samantha that was done with Bucky in point 7.

11\. Samantha (OC) x Team Captain

~~12\. Steve Rodgers x (sister) reader / Bucky Barnes x reader~~

**13\. Avengers and shield being tasked by the** sCP **foundation to track down and recapture the plague doctor and stop him from performing his experiments.**

14\. ~~Loki x Reader~~

15\. **Avengers x Metal gear characters**

16\. Bucky Barnes x fem y/n x Natasha Romanov

17\. Avengers x emo/teenager reader

18\. Loki x witch reader

 19. grimm reaper x Avengers


	10. Bucky x Godess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky x Thor's and Lok's sister :) Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is what the request was about :)

Earth. There was something about this little planet, which Thor adores so much. You've been here a couple of times when father asked for some favours regarding his stubborn sons.  You sighed heavily, feeling like this new mission Odin gave you would not be as easy. Normally, you were able to 'feel' the presence of the people you haunted, but not now. It felt like nor Thor nor Loki was present on the planet, despite the guarantees from the father.

"There is no hurry, Y/N, but I do wish to see them", your father's voice rung in your head. You never understood why he always asked you to get them back to Asgard. It's not like you were not busy with other things. As the most 'calm' out of the three of the siblings, you were responsible for keeping the diplomatic relations with other nations and planets. And that was hard when you were being sent to such a stupid mission.

You stopped in front of a huge building that stood in the centre of New York. You never understood why someone like Pepper Pots let her husband build something so ugly. You have met the famous woman that changed the playboy, multibillioner, and you always thought of her as a stylish woman. Apparently, that was what your mother always taught you about relationships. Compromises.

"Ma'am", you looked at the man who stopped you in the middle of your way to the elevators. "I'm sorry but I can't let you enter the building without an access card." You smiled softly the man reminding yourself that it was his job.

"Of course, sweetheart", you leant on the counter and looked at the phone. "Why don't you use this mystery device and let Mr Stark that his biggest nightmare has come to pay him a visit." The man opened his mouth to say something but closed it terrified, seeing your eyes turning white.  Your hand travelled to his arm, with a soft smile still on your lips. "Unless you want me to become your biggest nightmare?" You licked your lips, enjoying the fear building in this man's eyes.

"Y/N?" You turned around hearing a husky, well-known voice. Your eyes came back to your natural colour and a wide smile graced your face.

"Bucky!" You squealed happily and ran towards him, pushing yourself towards him. He pulsed, forgetting how friendly you could be. Despite being a powerful and feared goddess, your personality was nothing close to that. The happily, talkative, and too friendly with your hugs persona was nothing that someone would expect from a daughter of Odin. On the other hand, if he'd think longer, you were quite similar to Thor on that occasion. 

Before he was able to react to your cheerful welcoming, you pulled away and looked him up and down. You both met when Bucky was introduced into the team. You were helping Thor on some business on Earth, and when that was done you have spent some extra time in the Tower.

He was introduced to the team by Steve. He was a man of few words. His aura was dark and eyes distant. He ket far away from everyone, closing himself in his room. Whenever you saw him in the kitchen, he seemed too scared to be in the same room with someone when Steve wasn't there.

"I'm making..." You looked at the cooking book not remembering the name. "Scrumble eggs?" You loved to cook in Asgard, so whenever you came to Earth you always took upon you to learn something new. "Want some?" You turned to see him looking at you with a surprise. Apparently, he wasn't used to someone starting the conversation. "You can be my first lab rat", you smirked towards him and winked. He frowned and stood in the middle of the room for a while, only to move to the kitchen chair after a while. "Do you like bacon? They say in here, that you can add bacon?" He nodded and you clapped your hands happily, turning back to the stove. "Ok, but how much salt and pepper should I add?" You said to yourself, forgetting about his Super Soldier hearing. "You Midgardians apparently use this to everything, but I have no clue, how much I should add. Damn!" You cursed closing the book. "This is worthless!"

You turned your head to the sound of a moving chair and heard a quiet chuckle leaving his mouth. He moved closer and looked at the amount of the ingredients.

"Normally a pinch. But it depends on your taste buds. Everyone likes something different." You looked at him in surprise. This was the most he talked since he came to the Tower, and somehow it made you feel proud that you were the one to accomplish that.

"What about you?" You asked, pushing the seasoning towards him. He raised his brow not certain of what you are actually asking him. "You know how you like it?" He widened his eyes when the realisation hit him.

"I... You don't have to... I mean", you smiled seeing his adorable shyness and awkwardness. you bit your lip nervously. You could feel his emotions and the biggest fears. As a goddess of haunting, you were able to feel the fear of others. You were not able to see his memories yet, but this is a field you were not about to progress on without his consent.

"Come on, James. it's just some salt and pepper."

He looked so much better now. The eyes had some life in them now and he actually smiled towards you.

"What are you doing here, scaring some poor men?" You chuckled and followed him behind into the elevators. "F.R.I.D.A.Y, please tell Stark I am bringing him his favourite person." He sent a wink towards you, making you giggle even more. He has changed so much since your last meeting. He looked calmer, happier, more handsome. The last thought made you blush a little. Goddess or not, you were still a woman, and Bucky was a very handsome man.

"I am looking for my dearest brothers and I thought Avengers may know where they are", he raised his brown in confusion.

"Don't tell me, the All so Mighty Goddess of Hunting is not able to Hunt two Gods", there was sarcasm in his voice, which made you bark something incoherent under your breath. "Are you getting weaker, Y/N?" You turned towards him and squinted your eyes, taking a step closer towards him, putting a smirk on his lips.

"Keep that up, Barnes and I'll show you how weak I have become." His eyes twitched dangerously and his little movement of the tongue against his lips, made you feel both uncomfortable and very hot. You took a step back when he leaned closer to your ear before the doors of the elevator opened.

"I would love to see that, doll!" And before you were able to answer he walked into the big open living room of the Avengers' compound.

**

"Sorry, sweetheart, we've been looking for them for a while now" Stark shrugged, showing you the screen of the computer, where there was no possible data on the location of two of your brothers.

"Aren't you like a goddess of hunting? Isn't it your thing?" You stared down at Wilson and smiled sweetly, getting up only to start walking slowly towards him. Bucky chuckled lowly, knowing quite well that poor Sam has taken a step too far. You hated when someone doubted your powers. Doubted you.

You sat next to Wilson after Barnes made someplace for you on the couch. You crossed your legs and leaned towards Falcon. He pulsed but smirked when your lips touched his earlobe.

"All I need is a touch, my dear Sammy," you starred, putting your hand on his thigh. Phase one completed. He could not move. "A touch, few words and your biggest nightmares will hunt you till the end of your days. Every possible memory that you thought you were able to forget about. I will hunt them down and remind you about it." You squeezed his tight and kissed his cheek pulling away. "Unless you're more into physical punishment. From what I remember Tony have some experience with my hunting powers." The man chuckled nervously and winked at you.

"You're alright, man?" Sam was sitting still not able to say nor do anything. 'Oh, great. Steve will freak out, you broke Sam", you giggle at the man's words.

"I... you..." Wilson swallowed hard not sure what to say. "I'll help you track them down." You gave him a sweet thank you smile, and accepted a bottle of beer from the Widow.

"So what's up? Is Asgard in trouble or something?" She asked, sitting next to Banner. You were happy to see them getting more and more comfortable with each other. You liked the woman. Despite her past, she had a kind heart, that worried about her family and friends.

"No, paps are getting old and misses his sons" Clint almost choked on his beer,  hearing your way of talking. When they first met you, you were almost as confusing as Thor was with his speech.  But now, there was no difference. You blended way better than your brothers. "I wasn't planning on bothering you, buy the last trap I got of them was from here..." they all nodded and you stiffen feeling a close presence of Bucky.

"You ain't a bother, doll", he whispered into your ears, and you felt the same funny feeling in your stomach as you felt in the elevator.

"Y/N" a booming voice woke you up from that little trance of yours.  You looked up and your smile widened seeing your friend. He looked better than you have ever seen him.

"Steve, lovely to see you!"

**

"I hope you don't imagine my face in those bags?" He stopped heating in midway and looked back at the guests. He smirked and shook his head.

"After I saw what you did to poor Wilson? I prefer not to be under your skin." You smiled and walked in closer to him.

"I apologised to Sam..." you blushed and look away. "I... you know, sometimes I just can't control myself." He raised his brow and turned his whole body towards you. You looked around the gym and then at the bag. "Can I try?" You pointed to the training equipment. 

"I doubt you need any training, doll" you looked up at the man, and but your lip. Since you came to Tower he was making you feel really weird and you had no idea why.  This uneasy, but a nice feeling at the bottom of your stomach whenever he looked at you and called you doll. He was the only who was never truly scared of you, throwing a joke or two towards you, even when you were being serious. Maybe someone who's life was a nightmare already, is not scared to see their memories once again? But this was not a thing. Barnes was the only one you did not have an urge to use your hunting powers on. And that scared you because it meant he was your weakness in somehow. "What's wrong, Y/N?" He took a step towards you, his tone serious. You shook your head and turned around to leave the room when his hand stopped you by the wrist. "Talk to me."

"Let go, or I'll have to punish you!" You hissed, surprising yourself for such a stern tone. He widened his eyes, a small smirk appearing on his lips.

"Oh, doll, I can't wait for that" you pulsed and swallowed hard, trying to hide your blusher face, under your hair. You pulled your hand out of his grab and left the room.

"I didn't know you're a masochist, Buck", he turned to see Steve, coming into the gym from the other entry.

"I don't know what you're talking about, punk" the blonde chuckled, seeing his friend's satisfied face. But he was happy. Whenever you came to the tower, Bucky always turned into his old self. It was nice to see.

"Just make sure, she won't kill you. I heard she has some weird kink with physical punishments..." James choked on his own saliva and looked at his best friend with a surprise. 

"Damn, Stevie. Please spend less time with Clint and Natalia. Kink? Seriously? Who are you and what happened to that innocent Stevie boy?" They both laughed and came back to the training.

**

"How on Odin's life, could you lose Loki?" Thir swallowed hard, starting to feel terrified by his little sister. Her eyes colour changed into a white and the aura surrounding her changed dramatically 

When he came back to the Tower, hoping to get some help from the Avengers, he did not expect to see his sister. His happy expression on his face due to seeing her after such a long time has shifted into a panic one when she physically dragged him into a room leaving all the Avengers alone.

He has been tied down in a mere second and was now praying to whoever there was, to survive whatever his sister planned for him.

"I asked you a question, brother!" The ties clenched his wrist and he hissed under his breath. Her love for physical punishment has always been an issue in their family. This lovely, kind-hearted woman had a different side to her, a terrifying one, that even Odin himself feard.

"We were looking for some anomalies on Earth", he started, trying to sound as emotionally stable as possible. "We broke away to make the search more sufficient. And its when I lost him" he squealed a lot sentence when her ties slowly travelled to his throat. She was frowning and breathing hard. He has pissed her off, and he knew he will pay for this. The last session of nightmares was still hunting him, and he didn't even want to know, what she got under the sleeve now.

"I was really busy, you know ?!" She asked, quietly, taking a step toward a petrified God. "I was trying to stop wars when out father asked me to get you back to Asgard! Do you know how troublesome that is?!" He but his lip when the clenching became unbearable. She looked at him in a pissed way when he didn't answer.

"You know, it's pretty hard for the poor guy to talk with a clenched throat" the voice behind them woke her from her amok. The clenching stopped and Thir was able to breathe again, thanking the man for saving his life, well at least that's what he thought it was, knowing well enough that his sister would never go as far as to kill him.

"Its none of your business, Barness!" She hissed, turning on her heel to look in him in the eyes. He was leaning on the floor frame, with this smirk plastered on his lips, you hated and what scared you, loved so much.

"You know, he is a part of the Avengers. It would be a big loss if your sick methods would kill him", your stance changed. The anger was replaced by pain. It was the first time he has said something like that. Bucky was the only one who has never questioned her weird way of punishing others, most of the time finding it amusing. But this time, he not only opinionated them out loud but also was gazing at her with this gauging way.

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He frowned seeing her changed body language. Her collapsed shoulders and an almost terrified look on her face.

"Say... say that again..." she whispered. Her voice shaky, and almost teary, which surprised not only Bucky but Thor as well. There was only one time in his life he has seen her like that. It was after their mother's death. She closed herself to everyone and resembled more of a beaten puppy than a strong and fearful goddess.

"What do you mean?" The man asked, visibly surprised by her requests. She clenched her hands and looked up at him, making him pulse. There were tears at her eyes and her bottom lip was shaking.

"Tell me more about my SICK methods! Go on, James!" She shouted at his face, not controlling her tears flowing. Not waiting for the response, she passed him by and left the room.

Both of the men were looking at her direction in a complete shock. Before Bucky was able to help him, the ties have loosened up a bit and he was able to free himself from them.

"I owe you my thanks, brother Barness." The God spoke, his hand on the man's shoulder. "But whatever that was... I do not envy you." And he left, walking in the direction of Stark's lab, to get some help in finding Loki.

The ex-Winter Soldier cursed under his nose, not understanding what happened. You have never reacted like that to his jokes. In contrast. You were always ready to punch back with some cheeky remark. What the hell...

And then it stroked him. "I'm a goddess, u didn't choose my powers. People fear me for who I am as a daughter of Odin but never wanting to know the real me, Y/N. And for this, you have a special place in my heart, soldier." Those were the last words she said to him, the last time she was on Earth. He had one of his attacks and feeling depressed she helped him through it.

Annoyed at himself for screwing this up, he punched the wall to get some steam off and walked towards the room that Stark assigned for you, hoping you don't kick him off a second you see him.

**

How pathetic. A goddess with a broken heart. How sad did you look in front of Thor? After your mather's death, you promised him, that he will never see you cry. And there you were laying in your bed, your head in the pillow, crying over a... boy...

No, he was not just a boy. It was Bucky. James Barnes. A man, a friend, someone you learned to get so close to, throughout all the years. You always felt like he knew you better than anyone else, and vice versa.

And yet you were mistaken. You knew that opening yourself to a human was not a good idea. No one would actually trust you; no one would understand and accept your power. No matter how much you hoped you knew, you just knew. But still. It hurt. How ironic, is the goddess of hunting, who is in love with punishments, but now you were the one that was hurting.

You could not understand why you felt that way. How many times has Loki called you weird, how many times has your mother lectured you about your punishments...? Yet, now it hurt more than ever. You bit your bottom lip and sighed, sitting on the bed. You had no time for crying. You needed to find Loki and get him to your father, and then come back to the battlefield, where you felt like... home? Was it true?

You always mentally laughed at Thor who seemed to love Earth almost as much as Asgard. But now when you actually took a minute to think about it, you actually always smiled whenever you needed to come here. This planet has weird energy, that makes you more relaxed than you have ever been. Plus the people here were not as bad, either... The righteous Captain America, your little toy for punishments, Tony Stark, amazing Natasha, that actually had your deepest respect. And him...

You jumped hearing a knocking at the door. You shook your head and sniffled.

"Go away!" You shouted, sure that the one on the other side is Thor. "You better look for your damn brother, unless you want to taste..."

"From what I know I do not have a brother, doll", you widened your eyes, when the doors opened and Bucky walked in, smiling to you lightly. You looked down and sat deeper into your bed. You pulled your knees to your chest, and rested your head on them, not looking at the man.

"Can I come in?"

"You're already in", you answered, pouting. He chuckled nervously, and closed the doors behind him, walking closer to where you were sitting. You clenched your fingers when you felt a weight on the corner of the bed.

He was looking at you with a pain in the eyes. Seeing you crawled into the ball, so defensively, made his heart clench. However, you were so pretty. Sitting like that, quiet, harmless, and so... Vulnerable. Of course, he loved your sadistic, goddess side, but seeing you like this, made him smile, despite the anger he felt to himself, for causing that.

"Come on, doll, look at me." He tried a playful tone, but there was no reaction. He sighed, and scooped over, closer to you, making you look up for just a second. "I'm sorry, Y/N! I didn't mean it to say it... I mean I was joking... You know, I would never think you would take that so personally."

"Everyone was always so scared of me", you started, sniffing quietly. "They were too afraid to get close to me, in case I would use my powers against them. I always had a thing for physical punishment, but I never went too far... Not with people I cared about..." You bit your lip, not sure whether you want to continue. The silence from him, made you continue. "I never had any friends, except Loki and Thor, and even they don't really like me, despite me being their sister. But" You finally looked up at him, and you noticed him flinched, seeing a single tear rolling down your cheek. "People here, the Avengers do not seem to care... They see me as me, Y/N, not the goddess of hunting... You! You were never afraid of me. I even thought you liked me. I loved how you always made me feel normal, how you always joked and laughed when I used my powers. But this time..."

"I was joking", You stiffened, when his hand landed on your knee. "Y/N baby come on. I love this sadistic side you have. You always made my day. But it's not what made me love you, ok? It's all the other things. Your kind heart despite your nature, the beautiful smile you always give me, the times you spent to help me, customise to those ages. All the dinners and cookies you made for me. I..., doll I would never make anything to make you so sad. And it breaks my heart to see that it is all my fault."

"You... You love me?" You straighten up a bit, not sure whether you heard him right. The little smile on his face disappeared, only to be replaced by a grin. He kept quiet for a while until he leaned in and kissed you. It was a short peck on the lip but felt so weirdly nice. He put his hand on your cheek and get rid of all the tears. His hand so surprisingly soft made you feel so safe. "Do this again..." You whispered, surprised that you were able to say anything. Here you were. A feared goddess defeated by a human male. He bit his bottom lip and leaned towards you again, capturing your lips with his. This time for longer. His hand travelled to the back of your neck and pulled you closer to him, tilting the head, to deepen the kiss. You opened your mouth, to let his tongue in. Every second, every movement of the tongue, made you want more. Your hand went into his hair, pulling them, earning a moan from him.

"So... You're not mad at me?" He asked, smirking at your flushed face, and a faster moving chest. You snorted and smiled a little. You took a deep breath before you answered.

"Depends... Are you going to keep me hanging with only a kiss?" He raised his brow and chuckled, his voice low when he spoke, something which sent shivers down your spine. His always blue eyes become dangerously dark.

"Are you gonna punish me?", your breath hitched, when you felt his warm breath on your skin. His hands began to travel from your neck to your breasts, your stomach and down to your thighs, squeezing them lightly.

"Keep on being a tease, and I would just have to" You hissed, and to his surprise, you pushed him down the bed, sitting on his hip. There was no sign of the tears, a loving smile on your lip, and shining eyes. From down there, you looked so beautiful for him. "I... love you... I think..." He frowned, seeing the change in your behaviour. "I never loved anyone, so I'm not sure..." He leaned on his arms and looked at you in a loving way. His hand landed on his cheek, softly stroking you in reassurance.

"I'm not the best love expert, doll. I can't describe live to you, but I want you to be happy, safe. I want to see you smile with this big grin that goes right into your eyes. I want to... make you happy," he kissed you gently pulling away only to repeat the action, smiling into your mouth, hearing your quiet moan. He turned you around and leaned over you. "I know you love to be in control, but let me show you my definition of love."

**   
"There is no point in running Loki. I will get you, and it will hurt more that way", Bucky couldn't help but chuckle at the God's scared look. His girl's eyes got darker and a movement of the fingers became frantic.

"I was on a damn mission", he hissed, trying to look composed, which only made your thoughts more sadistic. "Come on, my dear sister. Spare me this time? In front of your boyfriend?" His eyes landed on Barnes who only raised his brow. You looked back at him and smile evenly seeing his shrugging shoulders. You bit your lip and turned towards him.

"I'll get those two idiots back to father, and I will back, ok?", your voice tone was so gentle, comparing to your sadistic thoughts and black eyes that always appeared when you were about to use your powers.

"I'll be here." He kissed you and waved goodbye to Loki, who was almost pissing his pants now, being left alone with his little sister.

 


	11. Steve Rogers x Clone!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: 
> 
> Steve Rodgers x clone! Reader ( age,12 )
> 
> Steve finds out that hydra had taken some of his DNA and cloned him after discovering that numerous hydra bases had been destroyed and now his clone is an even bigger threat to hydra since even hydra is terrified of what they had created. And now she is coming for revenge against the man that cursed her with life and the pain she had gone through (Steve).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not sure which ending is better so there are two, you can all chose which one you prefer, hope you like it :)

Steve felt like was living in a nightmare. He was looking through the file, that Tony has just shown him. For the best couple of months, Avengers have tried to track down the person who was responsible for destroying some of the HYDRA bases. They were all lost whenever they went to the place and found out that the base was gone, with all the people lying dead, with the blood on the walls and insides flowing out of the bodies. All those agents were not murdered. They were tortured, very slowly, and then killed them in the most sadistic ways. He could still see their bodies and all the blood on the walls. 

But this was not what was not taking his breath away. t was a picture of a child, who looked exactly like him. The little girl could not be older than 13, and she was all covered in blood, with a knife in one of her hands and a gun in other.

He was looking through the picture, with almost a panic building inside of him. All this must have been some kind of joke or a mistake. There was no way there was someone so similar looking to him, and whats more. He could not believe there was a little girl that would be able to do all those things.

"Tony, what is this?" He asked his voice shay, and a tone more serious than he intended. "Is this some kind of a stupid joke?"

"I wish Cap, I really wish", he started, patting him on the shoulder. "All we got are those shots. We do not know who she is, or why she is doing it, and why the hell does she look exactly like you." There was a silence in the room. Everyone was looking at Rogers, almost as hoping that he will come up with a plan. But the longer they waited the longer the silence appeared between everyone. "We do not even know how to follow her steps. She appears on the camera and then disappears with no signs."

"We need to find her..." He whispered, hiding his head in the hands. "Jesus, we need to find her and stop her. What if she was used by HYDRA?" He looked around, realising that this was something everyone already thought about it. "Bucky, do you recognise her?" His friend shook his head, mouthing apologies to his best friend. "Damn it, she's just a kid!"

"A kid who has already killed more than 70 people" He shot Natasha an evil look and sighed, knowing that she was right. "She is dangerous, no matter how old she is. I don't think we should look at her as a child. But see her now as an assassin, that would kill any of us in a mere second." The silence overcame once again.

"This is not, however, what worries me", Banner chimed in, looking at Rogers with a sad look. "What if the look is not the only thing that is the same as you, Steve?" The men widened his eyes, feeling panic building inside of him. "If HYDRA was involved in it in any way, I'ma afraid there could be something else about it..."

"Like what?" Wanda asked, passing the pictures to Vision. "You mean, they could somehow... you know..."

"Jesus Christ... No, I wouldn't say she is his kid. More like a genetical clone, with his abilities, physics after serum. But this is just my assumptions..." Steve got up and looked down at the table and took one of the pictured, where you were most visible, and without a word, he just left.

"Leave him be" Bucky stopped Natasha, who was just about to go after the man. "He's off to the gym. He needs some time alone.  Meanwhile, let's try to find this girl..."

**

Another dead body was laying at your feet. You looked with disgust at the man, who was once responsible for putting a serum into you. Without a blink of an eye, you just broke his neck. How you wished to torture him before he dies, but you needed to be quick. If you stayed here for too long, the Avengers would be able to trace your steps and it is still too early for that.

You knew how much they were trying to find you. You enjoyed the fact that they have had your picture, and it must have made Steven Rogers panic. You clenched your jaw thinking about this man. He was the reason why you existed. You were made from his genes. He was the reason why they out that serum inside of you. You will never forget the pain you felt that day. You were seven when they finally decided to use it on you. You felt like all your bones, muscles and even cells were growing, almost as ripping your body apart.

You remembered all the murderous training, the pain with their every kick and all the broken bones that eventually healed by themselves. They trained you, and eventually created a monster, that was terrifying even them. So they closed you in a secured facility, that you have finally, after months of trying, destroyed and killed everyone that tried to stop you, or tried to run away.

You were surprised to not feel anything after that day. No regret, no nightmares of all the blood. All you felt was anger towards HYDRA,  the agents, and him Steven Rogers, Captain America.

The so righteous men were your biggest nightmare. A reason your life was full of pain. So you promised yourself, that after killing everyone that could have been even remotely responsible for creating you, you will kill him. In a slow, agonising, tortuous way. You wanted to hear his screams, she the pain on his face, and hopefully, the tears from those blue eyes, you hated so much, when you looked at the mirror.

You hated that not only you had the same powers as him, but you also looked like him. The same hair colour, the same eyes, the same every damn thing! The only thing that was different was the fact that she was a girl, so many times have they said how disappointing it was.

You huffed with the memories coming back and looked to the right, hearing a grunting. You frowned surprised that you left someone alive.

"Why did you betray us", he asked, with blood flowing from his mouth. You walked towards him and kneeled, pushing a finger into his bullet wound making him scream. You smiled with satisfaction, seeing the pain on his dying face.

"What do you mean? You created a monster and now you asked me why I am being one? That is just stupid." You pouted and stood up, taking a gun to your hand, pointing it at the man. "And I really, really hate stupid questions" a sound of the fired bullet went through the air, ending a man's life. You clapped happily, jumping up a bit, satisfied with your work, and walked out, taking g all your things with you.

**

"How the hell is she doing that!" Stark hissed, punching a wall beside him. "She's a damn kid, and she still plays us like..." he didn't even know how to describe this.

"Steve..." Bucky's voice was weirdly shaky, which made the captain look quickly at his direction. "You probably wanna see this." The blonde frowned and walked to his friend, who handed him a piece of paper. His eyes widened when he noticed his own hand writing. Did she even write like him?

**Dear...**

**Whatever** **I** **should be calling you?** **Father** **, brother,** **genes** **relative? It** **doesn't** **matter,** **I** **don't tend to** **address** **the dead, and** **that's** **what** **you're** **gonna be.**

**I have one more** **mission** **l before we are destined to meet. And when we do,** **you** **will pay for everything that had happened to me. You were the reason why all those** **people** **are dead. The righteous Captain** **America** **answering for all** **those** **deaths!**

**Don't look for me. I will find you, and when** **I** **do,** **I** **will finally hear the** **screams** **of** **pain** **from your lips.**

**See you soon.**

**Your clone.**

He swallowed hard, re-reading the letter again and again, not believing that it could have been written by a kid they saw in the pictures.

"Holly shit!" Sam cursed under this one when he read it over his friend's shoulder. "We need to stop that... whoever that is!"

"Whoever!" Steve hissed, handing the paper to Tony and others. "She's a girl used by HYDRA! We need to find her and help her!"

"Ok, Mr righteous man, how about the fact that this monster wants to kill you?" Tony snorted, still shaking from anger, that a little girl was able to play him like that. "If she did this three times already, killing all the agents without breaking a sweat... I don't want to sound like I don't trust your power, cap, but you are screwed." Rogers sent him an angry look, but couldn't help to feel that his friend was right.

"We will help you Stevie", a soothing tone of his best friend made him relax a bit. "And we will try to help her. However, please do remember what her goal is." He nodded and sighed deeply, stroking his hair with his right hand. This was getting ridiculous. He had no idea what was happening, but he wanted to do anything to help you. To help this poor little girl, that was probably just a sick experiment of HYDRA. How could he just let you go, when she looked like him. When you looked just like him? No, hr will help you, even if it will kill him.

**  
You were standing in front of Avengers Tower, with a hoodie on, making your appearance as hidden as you wish. You have heard that the security system of Stark Tower was top notch, so you decided to do something a normal, sad people would react to.

You walked in, in a wavy way and started sniffing. You came to the building and looked up at the woman sitting there.

"I'm so sorry," your voice shaky, and you forced yourself to show some teary eyes. The woman stood up terrified to see a lonely kid in the tower. "I was attacked by a smuggler... And I don't know my way to my parents." You sniffed one more time, and kept on staring at the woman behind the desk. She just stood there in a complete shock, not doing anything. "C...Can you help me please?"

"How about I call the police..."

"No, please. My mommy will be worried." You started to get slowly annoyed by the incompetence of the woman. "I heard that the Avengers are here..."

"Oh sweetheart, I can't" but she didn't finish when a knife landed between her eyes. SHe felt on the floor before anyone would be able to see it. Oh, how much you hated to wait. You went behind the desk and took her access key. You were aware of the fact that someone like her did not have access to the private room, but it was still a massive step forward to at least get in. You put her under the desk, to make sure, that people won't find the woman too fast, and walked into the elevator. You put the key into the screen, and you put on the floor number.

"Excuse me, Miss, but you do not have access to this floor." You looked around in a complete panic and shock. "Forgive me. But maybe I may help you?" You bit your lip still completely confused.

"Am... I was invited by Captain America. I am a big fan..." You blushed,  hoping your acting would act. "The nice lady downstairs gave me her key and told me to go to their level as he was already waiting for me."

"I will let him know you are here." A panic came over you, but you tried to stay calm. Your hand travelled down to your knife. Well, if you couldn't get a surprise attack, at least you were able to face him. Good. You will kill him no matter what.

**

"Mr Rogers." He stopped filling up his documents when the AI spoke. "There is a fan waiting for you in the elevator. "He stiffen hearing it.

" A fan?"

"A girl. Maybe 12 years old. Apologies she had a hood on, so could not see her face." He stood up in a shock. This could not be happening. Why was she here? Did something happened or...

And then he noticed the letter she left. She did as she said. She destroyed the HYDRA base she was talking about and she now came here to kill him. But why here? Why on his territory? What the hell was she doing? "Sir? What should I do?" This was not how he has planned that. No, to be honest he did not plan that at all.

"Can you please tell her that I will meet her in the training room. Please take her there without saying anything more. Act as I believe she is a fan, and let other Avengers know what is happening. However..." he stopped and took a deep breath. "Don't let them in unless its necessarily."

**

"The woman you killed had a husband and a kid." You turned around a smirk forming on your lips, when you heard a familiar voice. There he was. Standing tall. Captain America, Steven Rogers, the man responsible for your life full in pain.

"Well, shit happens." He clenched his jaw hearing your use of words. The smirk on your lip brought shivers down his spine. "Oh, the Captain Anerica!" You jumped in place, clapping your hands, pretending the excitement. Well, you were excited. You could not wait for the moment when he will stop breathing, due to the movement of your knife. Or gun. You haven't really decided. "Oh I dreamt of this day, yo fi ally meet you!" Your voice pitched high, and a childish smile on your face. "However..."you pointed your finger to your cheek, shifting g your head to the right. "How should I call you?". You took your hood of and could see his eyes widen, when he was finally able to see your face in live. It must have actually been a shock for him, to actually understand that this was real.  
"Daddy? Or just big brother Steve?" The mocking tone of your voice hurt his heart a bit. As much as he tried to understand, he couldn't find a reason why you would hate him so much. HYDRA yes. Him, not really.

"Why don't you tell me your name first?" He asked softly, his gaze not leaving yours. Those blue eyes oddly caring and delicate. You widened your eyes and burst out laughing, making him frown.

"My name? You wanna know my name?" Your voice turned maniacally, and a smirk from your lips disappeared. "I'm 1290." He stiffened hearing the number leaving your lips. Just a number, nothing  more. This is what you were. A creation of laboratory. A HYDRA experiment with no life, identity, no name. "But you can refer to me as the one who will end your miserable life!" You hissed, taking a knife out of the pocket. He squinted his eyes, but didn't move, almost not affected by the weapon in your hand.

"Steve..." you stared at him not understanding. "You can call me Steve." You gaped not believing what he just said. Introducing himself like that after what you said. It pissed you off, because it meant just one.

"Don't underestimate me" you shouted at him, clenching to your knife. You looked around in panic to see the Avengers assemble in the glass room above the one you stood. "I'm not just a stupid kid!"

"I know." His calm voice was annoying you even more. "The fact that all of the Avengers are here, shows how terrified of you I am." Your breathing quicken, and you took a gun out of the pocket and pointed it towards the man. "Is that really how you want to end it? I expected something different from your letter" your eyes widen once again, but you did not lower the weapon. "We have seen what you can do. But we know nothing about you. I..." he shyly scratched the back of his neck. "I really do not know what I may have done to you, to make you hate me so much..." his eyes were sincere and you could even notice a bit of hurt in them. What you saw in front of you was not Captain America. It was Steve Rogers.  A kind hearted man, that would do anything to help another human being. But you didn't care how good he was to others. He was the reason why you became who you are. Why the pain was the main feature of your life. Why you have a blood on your hands of all those people.

"I was created to out power you." Well if you were about to kill him you could at least tell him why he deserved it. "A laboratory rat that was injected a serum at the age of seven and trained to be an assasin. Your genetical clone, with the powers and training to surpass you and kill you! I was trained and raised with you in my mind as a target I need to erase. As a danger for HYDRA. But I never looked at you that way." You looked up and hid your gun, taking another knife out. "I looked at you as a reason for my existence. I hated you my all life and I will kill you, slowly, just as slow as I was tortured and trained by HYDRA." You looked up and was truck by the look on his face. He was genuinely upset. His eyes sad and hands clenched. His stance defeated, almost as your story made him feel a physical pain.

"I didn't know", he started sadly, his voice shaky and quiet. "I never knew that HYDRA did something so unforgivable!" He looked up I to his clone blue eyes and shook his head in disbelief. "If I knew..."

"You'd kill me quicker?" You hissed, slowly walking towards his direction. You could notice Avengers shifting with your movements. Apparently he asked them not to interfere. What a stupid move. You almost feel sorry for his pathetic ass.

"No..." his voice despite shaky, was serious. His eyes still sad, but there was something you have never seen in anyone before. Almost as he felt sorry for you. No disgust, no fear. Almost as he wanted to help just by looking at you. "If I knew I would do anything to find you and help you. Just like I want o do it now." You stopped surprised by the sincerity of his voice. Your knives still held strong in your hands, but you stopped moving looking at him with a mix of irritation and hope? "Let me help you. I want you to forget about wt HYDRA did to you. I want to give you a home, a new life." He smiled friendly, taking g a step towards you. "I want to show you, that life can be so much more than pain, tortures and killing." You took a step back, terrified by the words he spoke. Your heart beating dangerously fast, when the eyes you hated so much were looking at you with so much hope.

"Don't lie to me!" You shouted at him, making him stop on track. "You are lying. Just as HYDRA was lying... I am... I am a monster!"

"No, you're not!"

You looked at him with a surprise written on your face.

"I killed people. I murdered them and I dont even feel bad about it. How can you see all the data and pictures and not think that?" You were getting angry. So angry, that you barely controlled yourself anymore. "What do you even know about me!" Your voice was getting louder with every sentence. "A country hero, a soldier, an Avenger, loved and adored by so many. What can you possibly know about me!" You threw one of your knives at him, and watched with horror how it deepened into his abdomen. He never blocked it, never tried to dodge it. He just let it hurt him. You bit your lip and took a sep back, completely panicked. Why were you acting like that? You were ready, prepared to kill him. But now you are afraid... afraid to make a move get closer.

"You know..." he took the knife off his stomach,  hissing at the pain, but quickly putting a smile on his lips. "I was a skinny, untalented, sicky boy." He chuckled at the memory. He turned his head to look up at the group int he observatory room. "Bucky needed to watch me and help me all the time." You never k we those stories about him. Everything that HYDRA had ever told you was about him as a super soldier. "I was chosen to be a lab rat just like you. No... not like you..." he got quiet, and saddened a bit. "I chose to be one. I wanted to become stronger and be able to help others. This is when I got the Serum. It made me who I am now. Captain America. An avenger..." he started to walk towards you again, slowly, not wanting to scare you. "But what you see and heard from HYDRA is all about Captain America. I am not him. I am Steve Rogers.  Thos scrawny, shorty bou who got in too many fights, and needed his ass saved by his best friend." Your eyes involuntary travelled up to see a man you have heard so much about looking down with a friendly smile on his lips. "I cannot imagine what HYDRA did to you. But I once helped someone who was used by them. And The Steve Rogers in me wants to help you as well. Do you know why?" Every step he took towards you, leaned to you taking one back, u til you hit the wall and panick overload you. Your knees started to shake, and you felt down on them, shaking your head miserably. "I really hate bullies. And if you have my genes I believe you really hate them as well." You could not help the shaking of your whole body, when he kneeled in front of you. "Let me help you."

THE SAD ENDING:

All the memories of the training, the tortures, the doctor appointments and the pain you felt at the end of every day, made you act, despite the panic. You clenched your knife and attacked him before he was able to act. You jumped on him, and pushed the knife into his shoulder, sitting on his charmed stomach, pushing a pressure on it, smirking when hearing a hiss out of his mouth. You blocked his arms with you knees and looked down at him. You were stronger than him. All the serum and extra things that were injected to your body by the doctors, made you stro get than any super soldier. You took the knife out of the shoulders, and with a sadistic smile, pushed it into another shoulder, bri ging a painful scream out of his lips.

"Don't... this is not you..." he patted, breathing quickly. "HYDRA controls you."

"You're wrong!" You leaned into his ear, moving a knife that was still in his body. "This is the first time I truly feel free!!" Just when you wee about to take the knife out of his body and point it somewhere different, an arrow threw next to your head, maki g you jump away from the man. You clenched your hand on the guy,  you took out automatically, when all the Avengers entered the room.

"Enough is enough." Stark stated, looking at you with a disgust you knew so well. "Sorry Cap could not let you die." He looked at the man, who was being helped by Vision. "Ok kiddo, don't want to ruin your fan. But you are a bit outnumbered here." Your eyes gazed between the people and you bitten your lip, knowing that you were in a deep shit. "Let us catch you and I can promise you a warm good everyday brought to your governmental prison cell."

"Tony!"

"Sorry, Steve." Natasha chimed in. "You did your best to talk her out of it. Now it's time for a plan B." Before anyone was able to act, a gun shot was heard and Steve gasped at the pain in his chest. Vision widened his eyes in panic, and Bucky jumped right at his friend.

"Stevie. You little punk, cab you hear me?" the blonde man, was breathing with more difficulties, his eyes trying to stay open. 

"Don't kill her..." he said before losing consciousness.

"Ok that's enough!" Clint hissed, sending another arrow towards you, which you dodged only to be met with Wanda's powers, which stopped your movements. You noticed Bucky taking Rogers away. A smirk never leaving your lips. It was stood late. You never missed a shot. The bullet went directly through heart. No way that even him would survive it.

"You really know how to piss us off, do you?" Wilson walked towards you. "Seriously even Barnes doesn't annoy me as much."

"No point in saving him. He will die. I never fail my missions!" Your smirk never leaving your lips. "And apologies Mr Stark but..." his eyes widened, when he noticed your hand moving to the pocket of your jeans.

"Everybody move!" He shouted before you blocked the bottom that started off the bomb. You were ready to die. Being a prisoner was not an option, so you only laughed out loud, before everything went black.

*

"Sorry Steve..." Sam whispered, seeing his terrified look. "But you cant save everyone." He nodded,but still feeling like he could have done something. Anything. And now you were dead, with some of the avengers in the hospital.  HYDRA.  They needed to be destroyed. And he never felt such hatred before.

HAPPY ENDING:

"You... you can't ", you whispered, with tears appearing in your eyes. "I wanted to kill you... you can't...

"Give me a chance." He took a brave step and put a hand on your shoulder. Yous Teigen, when the touch didn't hurt. Normally when so.eone touched you it was to bring you pain but not now. "Let me show you who I am. And after this you will still hate me and would lie to end my life, I will let you" your head shoot up looking at him with a shock.

"Why... why are you willing to do so much for me? For a monster... a no one that tried to kill you." You didn't understand that. No one was ever so nice to you.

"Because I am you and you are me. I want you to be a kid and enjoy life. Because as much as it was HYDRA that did that, I feel like I am responsible for you. And I like that idea." He smiled at you.

"I... you want to take care of me?" Your tone uncertain, but there was hope in your eyes, that he didn't miss. "I... don't want to be imprisoned again..." he did not miss the panic in your voice. He smiled softly and took another brave step, and hugged you, feeling you stiffen. To his surprise, you never pushed away from him, but you did not hug him back. "They...they hate me..."

"You're not that bad, when you're not pointing again into anyone" a cheerful voice could be heard from behind Rogers. "There will be some work on you with the government, but if they were ok with dealing with Barnes, they should be ok with you." You looked at Steve and his best friend and first time in your life you smiled. Truly smiled, from the bottom of your heart.

*

You took the cake with you and started to slowly walk to his room. He should be awake soon, so you were hoping to surprise him.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. is Steve awake already?"

"No, he's still sleeping, Y/N." You smiled. It has been nine months since that day. It took about three months for Stark and Steve to get everything done with the government to take you to the tower. Both of them were super supportive and it didn't take you long to get close to them, especially the latter one. He never forces you to do anything and was happy to be more like a big brother to you than anything else. With everyone in the tower accepting you quicker or slower. With Bucky actually enjoying spending time with you, out to Clint and Sam who had some trouble accepting you in the beginning but were now cool uncles with you.

Finding you a name was a priority. It was done, when you were still under the supervision of the governmental. One day Steve came to you with a big book of girls names and you sat and went through to find a perfect one, that both you and him enjoyed it.

For this whole time, you were training with everyone, learned how to be a kid and a proper human being, and you were even learning how to cook and bake. And today kt was your first time you made a birthday cake, and you wanted to give it to Steve, as it was 4th of July.

You took a deep breath and opened the door. He was still sleeping, so you put the cake on the desk and put on a candle and light it up.

"Happy birthday, Steve!" He sat up quickly. You chuckled seeing his surprised look. It took him a while till he understood what was happening. "I..." you blushed and looked at the cake. "I didn't know what you'd like for a gift so I made you a birthday cake... it's my first one, so please tell me if you hate it..." he turned on the little lamp on his bed table and smiled. He sat up and showed you to come closer. He closed his eyes, thinking for a wish and then blow a si gel candle.

"It looks amazing, Y/N." You grinned happily. It was a fruity one, which he loves. With strawberries, blue berries and almonds, decorated as an American flag, which he loved. He took a piece with the spoon you brought with you and smiled brightly. "Gosh, it's amazing!" He quickly took another swoop with a spoon and you giggled. "You should open a bakery", despite the fact he always praised you, you always had that blush on your cheek. "Its perfect Y/N. You didn't have to... you must have woken up so early." You shook your head and took a step closer, and hugged him, making him gasp. Even if you have become closer, you were still quite distant with the hugs, so whenever you did it it makes him the happiest man alive.

"I wanted it. You deserve the best, big brother!"

 


	12. Steve (brother) x Reader x Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you are Steve's little sister and Bucky's girl during the war. When they went missing, you believe they were dead and be replaced by clones created by the government.   
> You decide to join HYDRA and kill the clones until those two decide to remind you about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is officially the longest chapter here: 6605 words! I am sorry it took so long, but I went for vacation, then had some real-life issues, but I am remotely back, so I will come back to the requests :) I hope you enjoy it and it was as you wished when you requested it.

You sighed deeply seeing your brother and his best friend to call your mother down, after yet another one of his fights. You seriously never understood their will to prove themselves.

You rolled your eyes and sat down at the table and took a piece of bread, that mom always tried to put for the kids to eat.

You may not be rich but you loved your mom and everything that she was doing for you and Steve. Being a nurse could not possibly be easy to take care of her two rebellious and not always behaved kids, but you never felt like there was something missing in your life.

"You look distracted doll", you looked up hearing a familiar voice. There he was. Steve's best friend and the man who had one goal in his miserable life. To annoy you.

"I'm trying my test to erase your irritating voice out of my head" you hissed making him laugh. He joined you at the table, taking away the piece of bread you took for yourself. You sent him your deathly stare, which he openly dismissed with a wink.

Oh, how he annoyed you. Of course, you felt better knowing that Steve has someone who could save his sorry ass when you were not around. But James Buchanan Barnes was a walking example of annoyance.

"You should talk to Steve..." you frowned, hearing his stern voice. His eyes were on your mom and brother, who were arguing about something. The worried look on his face was something you haven't seen often. "I admire him for never stepping away from a fight against bullies. But he needs to watch out. You and I will not always be by side his. One day he may not walk out from a fight..." you bit you lip knowing quite well what he meant. You sighed and leaned back.

"And why cant you talk to him? You are his best friend. I am just an annoying little sister" he chuckled and stood up, leaning towards you.

"He loves you the most in the world. All you have to do is just bat those pretty eyes at him and he will follow your every order." He stopped millimetres away from you an smirked. "But I guess this just applies to any men" and then he kissed you on a cheek, laughingly avoiding he punch you sent towards him, trying to wipe away the feeling of his lips on your skin. "See ya miss Rogers, Steve!" He turned towards you and whispered a quiet 'Doll' before leaving the house.

**

You felt empty. You weren't able to describe the pain you felt in your heart. You looked at the little grave with both of your parents' name now and felt your heartbreaking.

You weren't sure how long you've been here. But it stopped raining. You were soaking wet and didn't care, that you will definitely wake up with a flue tomorrow.

Steve was near you for the whole funeral, holding you close to him and whispering soothing words into your ears. When he left to clean up the house and pack her stuff you excused him. You couldn't do that. You were not ready to say goodbye to your mom. You needed her. Especially now, when you were finally becoming a woman and this world seemed like a scary dream.

You flinched when a coat flanges over your shoulders. You looked back and noticed a baby blue eyes gazing onto the grave.

Since your mom got sick he was a huge help for both you and Steve. He was always coming with some dinner from his mother or another book you could read to distract you from your mother's illness. He always stayed late when you asked him not to go. And he always walked with you when you didn't want to be alone. He was a supporting Steve, helping him with any of the house works. And when the topic of your mother's possible death came to the light, he had told both of you, that you always had a place at his new flat that he rented.

From an irritating friend of your order brother, he has became someone so important that you could not imagine alife without him. Those two years have changed tour relationship completely. You even started to notice what other girl did. He was handsome. A nineteen year old, strong, charming and a very handsome man. Those thoughts always scared you, but you found yourself staring at him a bit too often lately. With your heart beating a bit faster whenever he stole glance at you.

"Don't make Stevie even more worried. Can you imagine him now running around you when you're sick." Your eyes widened hearing his scolding, with tears appearing in the corner of them. He cursed under this nose seeing your reaction and turned towards you, pulling you into a bear hug. "I'm sorry doll I'm just worried about you both." To his surprise you hugged him back, holding onto his shirt. It was only the you felt that he has also become a bit more masculine. Well he probably started to work out. "Come one Steve is almost finished with packing you up." You looked up surprise. "You will move with me." He smiled at you from above. "That way I can keep an eye on you 24/7."

"Cause that ain't creepy, Mr Barnes!" You chuckled, thanking him internally for making you smile. He laughed with you, and plant a soft kiss on the top of your head.

"As long as your safe and close by me, I don't care if I'm being creepy." He leaned in and kissed your cheek. This time you didn't try to hit him. You actually enjoyed this sensation. You looked deep into his eyes and smiled, seeing nothing but comfort and hope in them. "I know this is not the best time... or maybe it is..." he took a step back and shyly shoved his hand through his hair. "There's this new lemonade place nearby, was wondering if you would like to join me..." your eyes widened and your jaw dropped. Was James Barnes just asking you out on a lemonade date? You searched for any sign of a joke but all you were met with was shyness and a hope that you will not say no.

"I'd love to Bucky." He smiled widely. And not only because you said yes to a date but also because it was the first time in your life you called him Bucky and not James or Barnes.

**

"I'm not going to sit down and watch everyone go and risk their lives when I'm doing nothing!" He snapped at you, irritated bu the way you were trying to convince him not to try and enlist. "Why are not stopping Bucky? I thought you love him?" You bit your lip nervously. You knew he wasn't trying to be irritating but you were slowly losing patience towards him. Whole you were the younger one, you always thought like the older one.

"I love him. But I also love you and it breaks my heart to think that both of you are about to enlist and leave me alone!" You shouted angrily, making him gasp in surprise. You never lost your temper with him. With Bucky and the bullies yes, but not him. "I already lost mom and never met our dad. I cannot bear the thought of losing you, you utter idiot!" Without thinking he took a step forward and hugged you. Despite of him being weaker and smaller than you, you always felt weirdly safe in his embrace.

"I'm sorry. Do you remember all the nights we spent under the blanket tents?" He pulled you away slightly and smiled at you sweetly. "Do you remember all those times I told you, how I will never leave your side?" You nodded, sniffing a bit. "This doesn't change, you hear me? You are my little sister, the most important person in my life. I will always be by yourself! Even when I'm gone for the war I will find a damn way back to you."

"Language!" She scolded him and he laughed out loud, happy to see this beautiful smile he loved so much on her. She was his entire life and he would be deemed if he let something happened to her. "Just promise me, you will come back home." He smiled and hugged her even harder. He didn't say anything but this gesture was enough for her. And he knew that.

**

They were both sitting on his bed, curled up in their arms. She was Cli ching to his chest, enjoying the steady beat of his heart. It always relaxed her. Whenever she was stressed or scared he would pull her to him and just let her listen to his heart.

He enjoyed having her small frame curled up next to him. So much hope and believe she put in him was both amazing and scary.

In those four years after her mother's death, they were playing around each other, he was able to ask him to be his girl just a but more than a year ago.

He asked her out for a couple of dates but this never escalated into anything serious. He wasn't sure about how Steve would react to him dating his little sister. Especially that there was a three years difference between them.

But those 14 months ago, Rogers has knocked on his door and gave him a big brother talk, making sure that h understood that despite the fact that Bucky would probably kick his ass in a real fight, Steve would not hesitate to punch his straight in the guts if he hurt his little sister.

And those months together have been more than amazing. He has developed feelings he has never thought he could to a girl. He loved her more than he loved anyone in this world. And seeing her cry about him going out to war was the worst thing he has come up with yet. Her trembling body made him hate Nazis even more, for starting the war.

"I love you" he whispered, making her body stiffen. He hasn't said that out loud yet. Even though she did a couple of time already. It was the first time and he knew it was right. Because he really did love this girl. This amazing, beautiful, smart woman.

You sat up and looked at him, with those red eyes from crying. Your heart was beating so fast, and your face flushed when you met his baby blue eyes.

"Say... say that again." Your voice nothing more than a whisper. He smiled softly and cupped your cheeks with his hands.

"I love you... so much! And I want you to remember that. When this damn was is over, and I'm back, I will make sure to make you my wife." Your eyes widened and you bit your lip to stop yourself from smiling widely. Hearing those words was like dream come true for you. You have only fantasised about it, but could not dare to think of it to become true. "Have a family with you, with a bunch of kids looking as beautiful as you running around our kitchen", he chuckled shyly. "Of course if that's what you want..."

Without thinking you launched yourself at him and kissed him. Passionately. He kissed you back, slowly getting more and more dominant. You moaned into his mouth when you felt his hands moving down to grab your waist. He used that to interwell your tongues together.

"Baby we should stop..." he pulled away, swallowing hard, trying to relocate himself to hide the so obvious erection. "If keep that up I wont be able to control myself... and I don't want to force you into anything." You looked away feeling a blush appearing on your cheek. You were still a virgin, and you always wanted to stay one till marriage, but now when you thought about it. When you looked at this man you loved so much, and who was going into the war, you wanted him to be your first. You wanted to become his girl more than ever.

"What... what if I don't want you to co troll yourself?" You asked shyly, and swallowed when you heard him inhaling sharply. "I love you James. And all those things you just mentioned... I want them all. But I don't want to say goodbye to you and not become one with you..." you found a courage in yourself and looked up. There was so much love in his eyes, that it almost made you cry. "I want you James, as long as you will have me?" He closed his eyes, apparently thinking about something, but when he opened them, they were not as bright anymore. They became darker. The lust was visible.

"I love you so much, babydoll!" And with that he kissed you, like he has never kissed you before.

**

You both stood opposite sides to each other. Your heart was beating dangerously fast, and you weren't sure what you were supposed to do or say...

"I'm sorry, Y/N" his broken voice sent an awful feeling down to your stomach. His eyes were full of guilt and he looked like he was about to just turn around and run. "I just couldn't say no... they have finally accepted me and  I'm there being hope for US army... Y/N this is..."

"Amazing, Steve", you smiled softly at him, taking a step closer and hugging him. "I am so proud of you Stevie. You have finally accomplished what you have been dreaming of. I am so proud of you." Despite your voice being harsh, you really felt amazing for him. You sobbed quietly when he hugged you back.

"I'm sorry... I know how yo feel after Bucky's enlistment and I promised myself to not do that to you... it's just..." he pulled you away and smiled shyly. "I can finally be helpful."

"I know Stevie. I know."

"I know I promise you I will never leave you alone... I'm a terrible brother for breaking our promise..." You stopped him with a shake of your head, and another bear hug. 

"As long as you come back to me, you never break anything". You both stayed like that for as long as you could, silently hoping this will not be the last time.

**

The letter has stopped coming. Steve always wrote to you at least once a month. He always did, but not anymore.

You have heard the experiment went well, but despite it, he was still not sent into the field... until he had proved himself and saved all those men from HYDRA base, including Bucky.

When Bucky's mom got a letter informing the family that Sergent Barnes has been missing, your life turned upside down. Your heart literally broke into a million pieces.

But when the word came to NY about Captain America saving them you felt relieved. However, now you were panicking.

Despite both of them being saved, you have got no message from any of them for more than seven months.

There were days and nights were you even thought that the army has lied about the whole action and not Bucky, not Steve was actually alive.

You being alone, distancing yourselves from everyone made you question everything.

So as at the beginning, you were able to distinguish your stupid and unfaithful thoughts from the real ones, now it seemed impossible and the hatred towards the US army, the country and the whole world was growing.

So when Barnes' family has gotten another letter stating that James Buchanan Barnes has died, you did it believe that. No, you did believe that he was dead, but you did not believe that he died at that time.

You became mentally unstable and even Bucky's sisters stopped coming to see how you were doing. You became heartless and hateful that you just ignore the knock on your doors.

It was probably the first time in those months that your heart bit faster when a woman's voice could be heard from outside.

Peggy Carter. Steve has mentioned her in almost every letter. He has always said how amazing she was, how beautiful and how strong. He was in love and you were happy for him, but when you heard her name now, you felt anger rising. Anger and fear.

"Miss Rogers,  please open up." So you did. You zombie walked to the doors and opened them, looking at a young woman, who had such a sad look on her face. Her eyes were red, and her cheeks swallowed. She was not how Steve has described her.

"What do you want" your harsh tone has visibly surprised her, but she seemed not to be bothered about it.

"I... could I please walk in? The message I am bringing is not the nice one." You raise your brow and sighed in defeat, letting her in. Yo didn't care an out the mess in the house, so you just ignored the frow on her face. "I hate the fact that after the loss of Sergent Barnes, I have to be bearing this information to you, Miss Rogers, but..." she took a deep breath and looked at you with so much pity that it annoyed you. "Steve... Captain Steve Rogers has died in action. He has stopped HYDRA, but unfortunately, the plane he was in has crashed, with him inside it." You listened to it with an emotionless expression. You thought that this message would affect you some how, but apparently, your brain made you believe in your theories.

"My brother may have loved you, but you're still full of shit, Carter!" She widened her eyes, not expecting that kind of words. "The whole Captain America fiasco was really entertaining,  but save it for the public. I know that my brother and my fiance have died all those months ago. You and this stupid government has put quite a show, really. But I'm as stupid as those people there..."

"Ma'am,  please... this is no game. Steve has fortunately died. I know you are in a big shock, so maybe you should sit down?" She took a step back when you laughed out loud.

"Yes he did die, and whatever story you are giving me is bullshit! So save your little story for yourself and leave my house, before I make you do that!" You could see how she was trying to calculate the risk of staying and she only sighed and turned around to walk away.

"If you decide that you need someone. Please don't hesitate to come and see me." She out a little piece of paper on te little shelf next to the doors. "And yes you were right. I did love him", and with that, she left you with tears of anger and a promise to yourself.

They will all regret that. America, HYDRA, the army, the person who played Steve for so long and Peggy Carter.

**

"Good job, Asset" a man smirked at you when you once again came back from another one of your missions. Your clothes all blooded and a bored expression on your face. "You must really hate SHIELD.

You stopped in track and the man took a step back afraid he had said something to trigger you.

"It was created by Carter, which means it needs to be destroyed." The man's eyes widened and laughed out loud, apparently happy with your answer.

There you were. Working for the enemy that has killed your brother and the man you loved. After the end of the war, you did your best to find them and joined them, happily becoming an experiment. To win their surprise it all worked out, after years of pain and you have become, as they state, 'the most dangerous and successful of their experiments'.

You have to hear from others. Like a Winter Soldiers initiatives, but never met them. Working in two co.pletel different parts of the worlds, HYDRA never let you meet them or even train.

When you walked to their base one day and say that you want to destroy whatever had to do with Captain America initiative, they were more than happy to bring you in.

"I'm off. I'll you the report" the man dismissed you with a wave of a hand and you left to your room to take a shower.

It's been around 70 years since you join them. The experiment itself took half of it, adding the training. You took your clothes off and looked in the mirror at you back.

Mutant. This is what they called you. There was a man who once told you, that your powers resembled the once of a man called Wolverine.  You focused and two tentacles came out of your body. They were working as both your defence and offence. A powerful tool that was used to kill your enemies.

There was nothing from the girl you were before. This loving woman was gone, and you have become the weapon in a Nazi organisation. But you didn't care. You would kill and eliminate shield. Whatever it took.

**

Bodies were lying around in the room, with blood decorating the white walls. You ignored the wiping of the man who was now being held by one of your tentacles. You were looking through the documents feeling anger rising inside of you.

They lied to you. And they are now going to pay for this.

HYDRA never told you about Captain America is found in the ice. Nor about Winter Soldier... you looked at the documents in front of you and cursed. The faces and names send chills down your spine. The faces you knew and loved so much back in the days. But they were gone, and the ones you were looking at were just stupid clones, made by SHIELD and HYDRA.

Your older brother and your boyfriend were long gone, and you had a new mission. Kill those disgusting clones, and finish what you started all those years ago. With Peggy Carter dead you only had two more targets.

You broke the man's neck and took the documentation with you. You took the last glance at the address of the Avengers' compound and left to make your last move.

**

"Ok, someone must really hate HYDRA..." Tony whistled under his nose seeing the scene in front of them. "I think I'm gonna puke..."

Steve looked around completely shocked. There was something wrong with what he saw. He hated HYDRA, yes, but this... this was something on a completely another level. It was a massacre. Like whoever came here... they hated those people...

"How many of them were there?" He whispered a hint of fear in his voice. They all turned around hearing a croaky laugh from the corner of the room. There was one of the agents, laying in the pool of his own blood. Probably slowly dying.

"How many you wanna know?" He asked sarcastically looking at Captain America. "One... she was by herself. A weapon we created has backfired on us, just like this fucker" he spits towards Bucky, who clenched his jaw. "Black Centipede... best we ever had..." he coughed with blood.

"Did you say 'she'? Wait up there's someone scarier than Romanoff?" The woman glanced at Stark but decided to let it go.

"You both are next", the man snickered looking at Rogers and Barnes. "You are her goal, Captain... enjoy your life till it lasts... Hail HYDRA..." and he stopped breathing, a smirk still plastered on his lips.

"Black Centipede... damn HYDRA!" Sam hissed. "Don't wants to feel like a downer but you guys are screwed" Bucky sent him an evil look but turned to his best friend.

"Do you remember anything Tin Man...?" Tony finally asked, trying to look through the computer, angry he wasn't able to find anything. "From your happy playground with Nazi kids ?"

"Nothing", he answered trying to remember.

"Same here... like she never existed before... she's like a damn ghost..." Steve was looking at the computer screen, only seeing documentation on himself and Bucky. This did not look good. If there was someone who was able to kill all those agents in here just by herself, he and Barnes may have some problems.

"Any reasons why Steve and Sergent are her next goal?" Wanda asked, after checking up on every body, to see if anyone was still alive.

"Well, she did work for HYDRA... but then why the hell would she kill them?" Natasha quipped into the conversation. Nothing here made sense...

"Maybe she turned into Barnes and started to remember shit they did to her and went berserk?" Wilson added, smirking at Bucky who just rolled his eyes.

"Well, we should come back to the quarters and tell Fury about this..." Rogers ordered, still feeling weird. Something here was just purely wrong...

**

The night was quite cold tonight. But she didn't care. She did not feel the coldness. The excitement in her was enough to keep him warm. She was finally able to kill those people who took the identities of the people she once loved the most.

Steve her big brother that just wanted to do something good, was used by the government and he died... using his identity to keep the questions down was the reason why she was here.

James Bucky Buchanan Barnes. The man she loved, the man she wanted to spent her whole life with. Was use by HYDRA. It was not him... Winter Soldier could not be him... he died during the war!

Your brain started to get this theory in your head so often that you did it care anymore that it did not make sense. If only for a second you would just try to think rationally you would actually understand the stupidy of your theories. But here you are, in front of Avengers' compound ready to kill those two people.

You didn't care about other Avengers. Even though they were a part of SHIELD, you considered them to be just puppets used by the higher-ups. However, if they tried to drop her, she did not hesitate to kill them.

You used your tentacles to open the doors to make sure that the alarm would not come out, and walked in. It was the evening, slowly turning into night. You looked at the clock and noticed 10:45. You smirked. You preferred to work at night.

You stopped in track feeling as something was following you, but no one was there so you just ignored it. And went on, hoping you will find something out soon.

**

"Mr Stark, there is a casualty that went through the alarm system and is now in the compound!" Tony stopped doing what he was at F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice and cursed under his nose.

"Let others know. Especially Rogers and Barnes. Tell them their fan is here."

Not thinking twice he put the Iron Man suit on and follow the directions his AI gave him. He was surprised. He did not expect her to show up so quickly. Completely alone. She was or really good, or really stupid. But hey, who was she to judge?

**

"Did mommy never tell you, its impolite to walk to someone's house without knocking?" You stopped hearing a voice behind you. You turned and smirked at the metal armour. "Seriously... not nice."

"Oh, it's really late, didn't want to wake you up, Mr Stark." She smiled sweetly making him swallow hard. He did not expect to see an actually beautiful woman. There was, however, something that made him uneasy about her. Those eyes were so similar to something he knew so well, those face features reminded him of something...

His thoughts, however, were stopped by two long tentacles attacking him. He barely dodged them, not expecting it at all.

"Ok, that is kinky!" He hissed, looking at two weapons coming out of your back. He frowned. It looked like they had a life of their own... like you did not have to co troll them to make them move. "You ever heard of Hentai?"

He raised his arm to blow her away when a shout from behind stopped him.  It was Captain who just walked into the room. Tony turned around to say something sarcastic but didn't see a terrified and shocked expression on his and Barnes' faces. They both looked like someone slept them on the cheek.

"Y/N?" Steve spoke up, his voice shaky, tears appearing in his eyes. "Y/N is that really you?" The tears were streaming down his cheek when he started to walk closer. He stopped, however, the  Bucky jumped in front of him, stopping the attack of the tentacles.

"Don't call me that, you damn clone!" You shouted at the surprised man. You pushed Winter Soldier away and attacked 'Steve'. He backed away, with his shield ready for defence and possible need to attack. "You have no right to call me by this name!"

"Who are you ?" Sam, who just joined the three-man asked. Natasha and Wanda joined him at the same time. It was just them in the compound, and they all hoped it was enough.

"Y/N Rogers", Bucky answered quietly, his eyes on you. You noticed fear in them and the longing... longing for something. This made you even madder.

"Wait, what!" Stark shouted surprised, looking between the Winter Soldier, Rogers and the woman. "Rogers as... as your sister, Capsicle?!" The rest of the team was looking at the blonde with a mix of emotions. "Wait, no... a daughter? Damn Capsicle you had some fun in the army?" He wasn't able to add anything as he was send flying across the room by one of your tentacles. 

"I have been played and toured around by damn HYDRA for so many years, to finally kill you both!" You launched and attacked them, anger raising in you when they only dodged your attacks. "All those years of pain and memories to be finally able to kill you!" You stopped and caught an arrow coming towards you. You looked to your right and clenched your fist breaking it in two. "I'm not planning to kill any of you. I just want those pathetic clones and I'm gone, so stay away from it!" You screamed at Clint and Natasha, sending both of your weapons towards them.

"Clones?" Rogers' voice cut the silence that came after your attack. "Y/N what are you talking about?" There were tears in his eyes, his hands trembling and voice shaky. He took a step closer but was stopped by Buck's hand on his chest.

"Steve died during the experiments!" You explained. You guessed that if they would die anyways, they had some right to know why. "This damn government used my brother's and the man I loved image to raise a damn war propaganda!" You looked at them, with hatred in the eyes. "They died all those years ago. He stupid brother that just wanted to stop the bullies and him... the man that just wanted to protect that skinny boy..." you clenched your hands and took a step forward. "I knew that they we gone when the letters stopped coming, and then she came... she had some disency to come and tell me how sorry she was that Stevie went down the ocean!" The laughter erupted through the room. Both Captain and Barnes were looking st you with fear and pain in their eyes. "I joined HYDRA to give me this power, I killed shield agents, hoping i will one day be able to get to her... Peggy Carter," Steve visibly tensed at the way you said her name. "But then!" You looked the Winter Soldier. "I found out they made you and destroyed them as well! And now it's your turn to die!"

"We never seen penguins together" you stopped on your track, hearing the man's sad voice. "I promised you, that when we are back I will take you and Steve to see penguins." Barnes smiled at you and took a step closer. "I remember the promise of the family... I remember the last night we spent together. I remember all the warm teas I needed to make to get you feel better after your mother's funeral." Your breath hitched at those words. No... a clone should not have know about this. "You haven't changed a bit. You still have those beautiful eyes, that I once wish out children will inherit from you. And those lips that I loved to kiss so much." You took a step back, when he was getting closer. The words made the memories come back. All those sad and happy moments with him... it all flew back to you.

"No! Shut up! You should not know that! Those are Bucky's memories! Those are..."

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise", Steve joined immediately, understanding what his friend was doing. Everyone was looking st the scene with widened eyes. No one would have expected it to come to this. "I promised you that I will come back to you no matter what. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise!" You were shaking your head, tears streaming down your cheek. You wanted those monsters to stop talking. Those were things that only those two men knew. You needed to end this. Needed to kill them, but something was stopping you. Something inside of you, was pulling you away from them. "I hoped that one day I would be able to walk you down the aisle,  and hand you to Bucky. I still remember those Sunday dinners when I would get overprotective with his every touch, whenever you were cooking", he chuckled and his gaze went behind you only for a split second. Something you havent even noticed. "I was you older brother. I was supposed to protect you from boys till you were 30..." he chuckled and stopped in front of you. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep the promise." You fly tears running down the cheeks. Tears you havent felt so ce the War. Those faces, the voices, memories that were shared only between the three of them. You fell down on your knees, but the tentacles have acted without your will and attacked the men.

"Ok, that's enough! Wanda!" You heard Stark's voice, but wasn't able to react, when you were caught by something powerful. When you opened the eyes, you were in a place you did not recognise.

"I'm Wanda, and using my powers I want to show you, that those two men that you are fighting are indeed your brother and boyfriend", and the same second she finished talking g you went through the memory journey of both Steven Rogers and James Barnes.

The way Steve became Captain America, the way he saved Bucky and lost him, his feeling towards Peggy, who really did love him. Till the time he crashed the plane and woke up in New York 70 years later. You then went into Bucky's memories. You saw his time in the army, his days with Steve and Hawling Comandos, his fall and the way HYDRA used him, up until the time they fought Stark and until now when he was able to join the Avengers.

When you were back to reality, you were shaking. You crawled to the walls and hugged yourself, feeling sick. Everything you believed in, everything you thought of... your whole life was a mistake. All those experiments, all the innocent's people that you killed. No being able to control yourself you hid your head in your hands and screamed in pain.

"Wanda?" Bucky asked, looking hopefully at the young girl. She nodded, feeling tears in her eyes. Doing something like that meant, she was also able to see what was in her head.

"We need to help her" her shaky voice, caught Vision's attention, who came closer and hugged her.

Bucky took a step closer and sat next to you when you stopped screaming and kept off crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry", you kept on repeating not able to look st him. "I am so sorry".

"Babydoll looks at me", ha said sweetly, putting a hand on your shoulder. You shook your head and tried to hide away from the world even more. You wanted to run away, but you ere too emotionally drenched. Even your tentacles did not come out again. "Sweetheart, you have to breath for me" his smooth voice, was slowly calming you. "Good girl, breath in and out. You are doing great", everyone was looking at the man with a pure surprise not expecting him to sound so quiet, so soft. "Ok, baby I need you to look at me give me your hand", you looked up and froze. Why was he so nice? Why were they not attacking you.  They should. You deserved it. 

"You should kill me!" You whispered looking into those beautiful eyes you used to love so much. He frowned, and shook his head. "I did horrible things, James. I killed all the Agents... I became this monster to kill you... I do not deserve to live!" Hearing this Steve came closer and sat opposite you. 

"Y/N! Do not dare to say that! We will make it work! You did nothing wrong, you hear me? Just trust us, ok? Me and Bucky. Us and the Avengers! Trust us, please. Let me..." Without warning, he launched into you and embarrassed you into the hug. "Let me take care of you." You tensed visibly, not expecting this. But couldn't help but feel a warm feeling in your stomach being in your brother's arms. He was so tall, so strong. He looked nothing like the old Steve. But at the same time, he was still this stupid, older brother that never backed away from the fight. So you decided to trust this idiot. Giving up, you hang your arms around the blonde and sobbed. 

"I love you guys so much!"

 

**

1 Year later.

This past twelve month was hectic. You were introduced to the NATO, government and Nick Fury.  The Avengers were helpful. Some more than the others. Tony was being a bit distance for a while, but very quickly took the role of a protective father. Same with Sam, who made you some Nutella pancakes and declared himself as your adoptive older brother. Natasha was happy to have a good sparring partner, and you and Wanda have become like sisters. 

It took a while for the government and the World to forgive you for what you have done. And two months ago you were able to join the Avengers. 

You and Steve spent every possible minute together, him being even more protective than you remembered him to be. He told you about everything. You quickly found out he was still this small, stubborn man who hated bullies. 

You smiled looking at the sleeping man next to you. He looked so calmed and even more handsome than before the war. His blue eyes became more mature and even more mesmerizing. He gave you some distance for the first two months, but did not give up on you, reminding you about his love towards you. He promised you a big wedding and a family once again. 

You were happy. Your family was back, and got a big bigger. And you would do anything to protect it. 

 


	13. Loki x soulmate!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has some tough time with the media, and you being a good girlfriend help him to get through it :)   
> A bit of angst and fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written a soul mate ff so I hope I did not screw it up completely. Hope you enjoy it :)

You looked at the people walking around the park, doing the shopping and simply exist, and you wonder if Thanos really happened. Of course, it did happen almost a year ago, but something as big should stay in people's minds longer. On the other hand who were you to force people in remembering.

"I'm back tonight", you couldn't help but smile at the message at your phone. Who would have thought that you would be dating an Avenger? And not any Avenger, a demi-god, a Prince of Asgard, Loki himself. 

Before the snap, you never believed in the whole soul mate thing. Despite having the words written on your arm, you were still sceptic about meeting this one person, with whom you'd spent your whole life, based on some random words written on your skin. It was also a reason why you never dated. People were so focused on finding their own soul mate, that dating someone else was impossible. So after years of failed first dates, you gave up, soothing yourself with a thought that you will grow old and alone with 30 cats running in your apartment. You were so sure about that future, that when Loki walked into your coffee shop those six months ago and said the words written on your arm, you did not believe your own ears.

_You were kneeling on the floor, cleaning a coffee stain a customer left behind. At situations like that, you weren't sure if they behaved like that at home as well. You tried to clean the carpet when two pairs of shoes appeared at your eyesight._

_"No need to pray to god, I'm already here", you stiffened hearing the same words you had written on your arm. You looked up to notice two pairs of eyes looking at you. Two men, you knew well-enough from the media. James Buchanan Barnes, the ex- Winter Soldier, was standing, smiling at you in a friendly way. His long hair put into a men ban, making his baby blue eyes even more visible. You were not surprised why so many women had a thing for him. He was an incredibly handsome man. But it was not him who said those words. To his left stood a mischievously smirking Loki; the Prince of Asgard, Odinson, the Rightful King of Jotunheim, and the God of Mischief. You frowned and clenched your jaw. That must be a stupid joke. Your soul mate could not be the damn GOD! So you leaned on your hip and smirked at him back._

_"You don't look like Thor!" you couldn't help but grin hearing Barnes laughter. Loki widened his eyes and opened his mouth only to close it and leave the shop with no words what so ever._

After that weird encounter, Loki was coming to your shop. He did not speak too much. Just observed, Which really creeped you out, but if you were honest with yourself, you kind of liked it. He may be a damn God, a Prince, an Avenger and an ex-villain, but he was incredibly handsome. You remember feeling that he was mad at you for the cheeky comment so, after two weeks of just ordering coffee and sitting in the corner of the coffee shop, you decided to take a seat next to him, to his big surprise.

_"Ok, Mr God! What's up!?" You leaned on your elbow and smiled sweetly at him, poring him another cap of coffee. He was a God, too much coffee won't do much to him. At least that's what you thought._

_"I'm afraid I do not understand", he answered taking a sip of the magic drink, smiling at the taste you loved so much as well._

_"Listen... I'm sorry if my cheeky, sarcastic comment made you mad at me. I am anxious when meeting new people, and my tongue moves before I am able to think if its a good idea. So, yeah. I'm sorry if my comment made you uncomfortable. If it will make anything better I can buy you a coffee, or just not charge for today."_

_"What made you think I was mad?" he stopped your rumbling, leaning more comfortably on the chair. The smirk back on his lips._

_"You come here, order coffee, don't speak to me at all and just sit here... Observing. I feel like prey, only waiting for the predator to attack." He couldn't help but chuckle at your anecdote. "Am I amusing to you?"_

_"Oh, very!" He smiled, and leaned towards you, rolling his sleeve up. You pouted and looked down only to freeze. There were the same words you spoke to him. The first words you told him. "I assume you have my words on your arm." You nodded unable to do anything else. He chuckled again, this time finishing the coffee. He put some generous tip on the table and stood up. He took your hand and placed a gentlemanly kiss on the back of it, "I'll see you tomorrow, my little prey!"_

After that, he was visiting you every day for the next week, until he finally asked you out. The first date was nothing you expected from someone like Loki. You were afraid it will be too much, but he brought you to the beach, somewhere private with a picknick basket and a bottle of wine. You sat, talked the whole night about everything and nothing. You even made him put his feet onto the water. That night you realised that there was so much that others didn't know about him, and you were actually waiting to know more.

The second date turned to the third one. You spent so much time together that you finally rent a flat together and have been living together for a month now. Of course, being with someone like Loki wasn't easy. He was a control, jealous type of man, that wanted everything as he said. But he quickly realised that if he wants this to work, you will not become his servant. The first time he called you his Queen you melted. It felt so nice and warm from his lips. It had the same power, as the 'I love you' you said a couple of days before to him. It slipt by accident. You were so afraid he will freak out, but he only smiled and pulled you to him, asking you to wait for him. And so you did. As much as he is waiting for you, in the other department.

Never dating before also means you have never really done this. When you told him this during one of the heated sessions he was shocked, but lovely about it. He smiled at you in a sweatest way and told you he will wait as long as you needed. And he did as he said, never pushing you into anything you weren't ready for.

But tonight was different. Today was the day. You were ready. You bought some nice lingerie, made a weird and awkward discussion with Wanda and Natasha, that made you their friend. They were both amazing. You would never believe how laid back they would be, comparing to their heroes lives. But they were there for you, during stupid fights with Loki, with your mental breakdowns, and now when you were terrified and unsure whether you were really enough for Loki.

"He's a damn lucky bastard for having you", Natash told you and it made you feel a bit better. She was not someone who would lie, even to make her friends feel better. SO there you were after work, in your apartment, After a shower, your hair curled just a bit as much as he liked in dark green lingerie and a black satin gown. You had to admit it to yourself that you felt sexy. And you only hoped he will feel the same way.

You turned happily ready to leave the bathroom when you heard him curse and throw something at the wall. You flinched surprised. You quickly left the room, your confidence disappeared.

"Loki? Is everything alright?" He was leaning on the kitchen table, backs to you. He was breathing deep and fast. He was pissed, and you hated when he was like that. You haven't seen him like that often, but it always broke your heart.

"No matter how hard I try to make up for New York, they still look at me the same damn way!" He hissed. His voice was full of anger and venom.

"Who, baby?"

"Media! Those damn journalists still keep on digging back to New York!" You flinched when he threw a glass at the wall, making it crash into bits. "I should have stayed away from Earth and..."

"Don't say that!" You stopped him and took a step closer. "Media is always like that. People see you as part of the Avengers. They forgave you. The team forgave you and welcomed you... Who cares what media think?"

"I do, damn it!" He shouted, turning towards you with an angry expression. "I am a monster! I attacked your planet. People don't trust me, why should I trust them!" You tried to control your body, but you felt tears down your cheek. Even when you were fighting he never looked so angry. And it was the first time he ever shouted at you so angrily.

"You're not a monster" you whispered, eating up the tears. You hated the people that made him think that. He was ana amazing person, a kind-hearted, of course, sometimes cheeky and mischievous, but you have never met anyone who cared about you so much.

"Oh really?!" He hissed and he turned into his real form. How many times have you asked him to show it to you? You were sure he was still as beautiful as ever, but this? This was more than you were hoping for. It was mesmerising.  The light blue of his skin was a great contrast to his unbelievable red eyes. You could not take your eyes away from him.

"You're beautiful" you whispered and took a step closer. You could notice his eyes widen, but what you thought would calm him down only pissed him even more.

"Stop lying to me!" He shouted at you and with pure hatred in his eyes, forwarded at you, he turned and went to the bedroom, shutting the doors behind him.

You stood there. In the middle of the kitchen, shaking, tears flowing down your cheek. The look he gave you broke your heart. You did not understand how someone so powerful could think of himself so low. You weren't mad at him, no of course. You were mad because he didn't see what you saw. A beautiful, kind-hearted man. A man you loved so much.

So you took a deep breath and walked into the room. It was dark, even the windows were closed. He was sitting on the bed, head hid in his hands. His hair was a mess, probably due to amount of rustling he did with them.

You walked to the minibar you had in your bedroom and poured his favourite drink and and for yourself. You needed the confidence back and what was better for that than your favourite alcohol. You light up the small lamp it was there to make sure you would see him well. You took two glasses with you and walked towards him. You stopped in front of him, waiting for him to look up. When he didn't, you forced yourself between his legs and handed his drink.

You noticed red in his eyes when he finally forced himself to look up. He looked like a kicked puppet, and it broke your heart into another million pieces.

You nudged him to drink his drink and was just standing there doing the same thing. You could help the little smile when you noticed his eyes roaming through your body still covered in the black satin gown. Apparently, it was the first time he really looked and noticed.

"Loki, I'm gonna say it, and repeat as many times as its needed for you to finally believe it." You tried to control your voice for it to be steady enough for him to believe in what you were about to tell him. "I  have never believed in the idea of love or the soul mate. As you know I was never in a relationship, and my dating history is really... Like really poor", you smiled seeing him chuckle quietly. "Until I met you. You were nothing I expected to see. There you were this annoying, smirking little bastard, that was making me feel like a pray. But it felt good. And when you finally asked me out I was never as happy. That date we went on? It was the best thing I have ever experienced. I fell for you that day and it scared the shit out of me. There you were. This amazing demi-god, a Prince and an Avenger and I was only a mere coffee shop owner. But you never made me feel like that. You always found time to sit with me and listen to me complaining about the costumers. You were always there for me with a hot chocolate and a teddy bear when there was a storm and jokingly curse on Thor for making 'his girl' cry. If someone asks me about your past, you know what I'm gonna tell them?" He gave you a hopeful look and you smiled in return. "To shove it in their big ugly ass! Of course, you did things. But you worked so hard to make it up for it. And you know what? I don't care about that. Because I know the real Loki. The great guy that cares about his girl, this surprisingly patient person. You have one of the biggest and kind hearts. You are an interesting, smart person. And have I ever mentioned how hot you are?" This time his chuckled was a bit louder, and a shy smile appeared on his lips. "And today?" You noticed him tense. "I have always wanted to see your true form. And you were truly beautiful Loki. I am not saying it to make you feel better. You were truly mesmerising." He put the glass on the floor and pulled you towards him, putting his head on your stomach. "If I could spend my whole life just staring at those amazing red eyes, I would be happy. " He looked up hearing your quiet sob. "I never cared what other people thought about you, or us. But it breaks my heart to see, that you don't see what I see! That you do not understand that I love you so much, Loki!" You closed your eyes and let the tears fall. The words just came out from your mouth but you were happy with them. It was all you wanted to tell him. "I am not here with you before the universe made us soul mate. I am here because you proved to me, that you are the man I want to love, to show my real me. You are the man I want to wake up in the morning not caring about the makeup routine or awful morning breath. And if I have to keep telling you all this every day, then beat it! I will because I want you to understand how important you are to me." You swallowed your tears and bit your lip.

"Thank you, darling" his voice was so soft and quiet you almost missed it. "And I am sorry for shouting at you. I just want to make things right. I came here because Thor asked me. He forgave me and promised the life I always dreamt about." He hugged you and pulled you even closer. "I always wanted to be accepted, firstly by my father, then by Thor. All those have left nothing by agony and hatred in my heart. When Thanos happened and I came back somehow, I begged for acceptance once again. Now the people, the Avengers.  But there you were..." He stopped and got up, forcing you to lookup. "I never had to beg for your acceptance. You just had me and made me yours. With the cheeky comments and sarcastic wall you always put when you feel anxious. Thank you sweetheart." He leaned and kissed you sweetly. You closed your eyes and enjoyed this soft gesture. "You look beautiful by the way", you blushed and smiled shyly. "It's really soft, I like it", he murmured sliding his hands down your gown.

"You like it?" You felt some of your confidence coming back slowly. "So I shouldn't take it off?" His shoulders tense and he looked at you with widened eyes. You were very conscious of your body and even during make out you were not a fan of losing clothes. Well, your clothes. You were very fast at getting him shirtless. You gulped when you noticed the lust in his eyes. His fingers slowly travelled to the opening of the gown and looked at you for acceptance. You nodded and took a deep breath when he opened it. You felt heat rising when he hasn't gazed away. He licked his lips and smiled. 

"How did I deserve someone so beautiful?" You would never get used to his complements. No one saw you as beautiful and perfect as he did, and it always made you love him more. "Green really suits you", you inhaled deep when his hands landed on your bare waist. There was something about his touch. Despite large hands, he was always so gentle with you. Almost as if you would break. He sat back on the bed, pulling you between his legs. His hands were replaced by his lips, kissing every part of your stomach, enjoying the little faster breathing from your part. 

"Loki", he looked up terrified he read the situation wrong when you stopped him. "I wan you", he opened his mouth to say something but smiled sweetly. 

"Only if you are sure, baby. I am not pushing you. We can stop whenever you want and..." 

"You don't understand..." You shook your head, turning all shy again. You swallowed hard nervously, and took a deep breath, kneeling in front of him, and cupping his face. "I want you, the real you. This beautiful man that hides deep inside and is too afraid to show the real him. I want to see Loki Laufeyson." His eyes widen in a mix of fear and misunderstanding. 

"How can you love me? I am hideous..." 

"Don't you ever say that!" You raised your voice, surprising him. "I love you Loki. The real you, the human you, the Prince, the demi-god and this mischievous son of a bitch." You chuckled and kissed him softly on the lips. "If we're gonna do it tonight... I want to have all of you. The real you." It was the first time since you know him when you noticed tears in his eyes. But there was no sadness. There were love and trust. He turned both of your around and laid you down on the bed leaning over you. 

"I love you" you widened your eyes and felt your cheeks redden. This was the first time he has said that directly and you never knew it would feel so great. "And I will show you just how much I do." He added, kissing you deeply, hungrily. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain right now is full of ideas. I have like three stories in my head I wanna start and couple of one-shots I wanna write, so please be patient with me, ok :)


	14. Avengers x Samantha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is an addition (request) to Bucky and OC (Samantha- Tony's sister). Hope you will like it :)

The man always seemed to stay in her mind. Those black hair, that hid the most beautiful blue eyes. There was never life in them, but something pulled her towards him. She did not understand. Whenever she asked anyone in HYDRA, or whatever it was left with, about him, they just got mad and put her in cryo. She hated when that happened, so the process of erasing her memory was slowly stopped working, she decided not to ask again.

But the man seemed to stay in her head. There was something about him that felt uneasy, but nothing she could put a finger to...

"We got a mission for you" she looked up from the book she was reading. From time to time, when the mission went well, they just let her read. It felt nice, almost familiar. "We need you to take care of someone... a man who betrayed us", the man was looming g at the woman with no emotions in his eyes. They always were like that. She wondered if they hated her or was just afraid...

"Where?" She asked, getting g us slowly from her u comfortable single bed in her lonely cell. It wasn't a bedroom, it was worse than a jail cell, but she didn't care. She was a weapon, she didn't need much.

"Romania." He took the files from behind him and gave it to her. She tended for the second seeing a picture of the man that was stuck in her head. She quickly gets rid of surprising emotions and raises her brow.

"Who is that?" She asked, making sure that they would still believe she had lost her memories.

"Our biggest asset, before you... Winter Soldier." The man spit his name as it burned him on the tongue. "He had a mission to kill Captain America, but not only that he failed, but he left us. Stupidity hoping he can live without our revenge." She nodded, reading through and remembering all the information. He was good. Dangerously good. One bad step and she would be dead. But there was something in her not wanting to do this mission. She had so many question, that the man in front of her, nor HYDRA would answer. She swallowed and made a decision.

"You want me to bring him back?" She asked, turning around to get ready. She heard him laugh and turned towards him to see an evil expression on his face.

"No. We want him dead. And we want you to kill him in the most possibly crucial way."

**

She hissed when her metal leg made a screeching noise. She hated it. From what she gathered from HYDRA she lost the arm and the leg in one of the missions and they needed to replace it with a metal one. They were not that bad, but not as practical as some would think.

She had her eyes on the target. He looked so innocent, like one of the people just walking around the town hall, and doing shopping. She did not sense any murderous instincts from him. He was just one of the civilians... was he really able to just do that? Start a new life, away from the HYDRA, from fighting? She looked through the peep hole of the gun, breast to shoot him right in the head. He ringer however twitched. The thoughts from the base came back. So many questions unanswered, made her change her mind. She got up, hid her weapon and head to his apartment. She was the tire of not knowing. She needed answers and he was the one who will give them to her.

**  
He frowned not feeling the danger on his backs anymore. It was like, whoever was watching him, has decided to give up.

When he ran away from Washington that day, he needed to make sure he stayed undercover 24/7. Every different movement of civilians, every look given to him by unfamiliar face was putting him on guard. This is why the weird feeling of him being observed today, was making him hyper sensitive. He wasn't sure who and why was keeping an eye on him, but the fact that the feeling disappeared did not make feel anymore safer.

He quickly bought what needed to be bought and came back to his crappy apartment. If there was someone after him he needed a new plan and a new place.

He stopped at the door and tensed, sending someone's presence inside. He took away the knife he always carried and walked in, preparing for the attack, that never came. But there was someone. A shadow, standing in the corner of the room. A woman. What was worse, he recognised her.

He didn't say anything. Be just went to the kitchen and unpacked his stuff, not leaving his eyes off her. There was something strange about her. But he did not feel the danger anymore.

"You are supposed to be my mission", he flinched hearing the words, that he not so long ago said to the man in a helicarrier. "I was supposed to kill you."

"Than why am I still alive?" There was something in the tone of her voice, that made The Winter Soldier uneasy. He understood it too well. The confusion, the lost and uncertainty about every move. She wasn't holding a gun, her backpack laid near her feet, almost a sign, that she did not come here to fight. "Who sent you?" He asked quietly, searching for any unpredictable movements. But there was nothing. She was as good as he remembered her. He did train her well after all.

"HYDRA", she answered, ignoring his first question. She frowned seeing his surprised look. "They said you betrayed them and they want you dead..." she closed her eyes and leaned her head on the wall behind her.

"HYDRA is gone... after Washington, they were destroyed by what was left of the SHIELD..." he felt his heartbeat fasten. No... it was impossible. He hoped he was finally free from them.

"There are still some bases... they are not as strong as they were before." It was then he realised something he took his hat off and leaned on the kitchen counter.

"They... you keep on referring to them as they", she looked up at him, first time looking straight into his blue eyes. "Me, you... we are their soldiers. We are HYDRA, so why do keep on saying they?"

She bit her lip and looked away, into the floor, at the bag. She didn't make a move. It looked as she was just making sure it was close enough. Just in case.

"You know me... and my brain seems to remember you, despite all the brainwashing they did to me... I see your face and my body seems to trust you, but I don't know why..." he frowned, slowly understanding where she was going with it. "I need answers, and HYDRA won't give them to me..."

"What answers?" She was just like him. She was strong enough for the brainwashing to finally stop working. She started to remember, think by herself. Make her own decisions. He couldn't help but smirk at that. She was as strong as he has trained her.

"Who am... why do I remember you, and..." she took a step forward surprised to see he didn't flinch nor moved away. "How to get away from them."

**  
Bucky was able to help her as much as he could. He told her about the Super Soldier serum, the training ing they both have, the missions and HYDRA. He told her everything he was able to remember by himself. He noticed she was able to remember some stuff as well. Waking in the night with nightmares of a man called Tony. She didn't know who that was, but he seemed too familiar to just forget about it.

They stayed in Romania, something HYDRA would not expect. The both moved to even more shitty flat in Bucharest, trying to live as normal as they could. They were helping each other as much as they could with all the memories that were coming back.

They very soon found out that they both had memories of Steve and Black Widow. They both remembered them, but not as good as they wished to. Bucky was learning more and more about Steve, remembering his times during the 40s, but they were all hasty.

She, on the other hand, remembered Steve in a Captain America suit, and some friendly sparring with the woman. Plus this secret man called Tony. She was sure she even looked remotely similar to him. But for some reason, she wasn't able to remember him.

"Maybe it's a family?" Barnes finally asked while they were eating breakfast. "You keep on saying how similar in the feature he is to you... do you remember anything about your family?" You shook your head, finishing your awfully tasting, cheap coffee.

"Nothing... it's like they never existed. Except for Steve and Romanoff, he is the only one that comes up in my mind. It starts to piss me off", he smirked, understanding her perfectly. "If I'm honest, all I want to do is get rid of the HYDRA and try to live a normal life." He shook his head.

"We need to stay hidden. Trust me on this." She did. She learnt to trust him with her own life. After all, he took her under his roof and tries to help her remember. He was the closest thing she had to a friend.

**

"Something is wrong" she nodded at the man's words. She looked around and squinted her eyes.

"Look at that" he came closer to the newspapers shop, trying to ignore the fact that the owner just runs away in complete fear. She took another newspaper, fearing sweat on her spine. This was not good. "What the hell is that?" She hissed looking at the picture of Barnes on the first page of a national press.

"Let's go!" He whispered, pulling her by her hand, right back to flat. "We need to move again." He stopped and looked at her. "You can leave. You were never..."

"Let's not waste time on talking now, Barnes!" He smiled softly and walked with her., stopping before the doors. Again. Someone was in his flat again. It was slowly getting ridiculous... "I know this smell", she whispered making him nod. He did as well. He opened the door and walked in, to see the back of no other than Captain America.

Before they could say anything, Steve looked at the woman in a shock. She swore she saw fear in them.

"Sammy?" He whispered in disbelief looking at the woman.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He heard in the ear and mumbled something to Wilson, who couldn't help himself.

"Who's Sammy?" The woman asked, looking between the captain and the soldier.

"Do any of you remember me?" Rogers asked, still confusion and fear on his face.

"You are Steve... we saw you in the museum", Barnes murmured, not leaving his gaze from the man. The woman was still processing the simple word. Sammy. Is that her real name? Does Steve know something even Barnes doesn't? Maybe he would be able to answer her who is the man she keeps on dreaming about.

She looked to the left hearing her code name that she and Bucky used between each other.

"Let's go?" He was waiting for her reaction. His left hand stretched waiting for hers. She did not know what happened din those minutes she was birdie din her thoughts, but she decided to trust the man she has trusted this last couple of months. So she nodded and held his hand in hers, running away with Captain America.

**

Her head hurt, and she was unable to move. When she opened her eyes, a light attacked her tired face. Her movements were controlled by the handcuffs.

"Sammy" she looked up hearing a strangely familiar voice. Her eyes widened when she looked at the man from her dreams. He was sitting opposite side, looking at her in the same way Steve did back in the flat she shared with Barnes. "Is that you?" Hos voice was shaking, almost a whisper, but thanks to her enhanced hearing she was able to register his words.

She tried to move, but couldn't, which made him look behind. He cursed under his nose, got up and locked the doors. To the surprise, he took the handcuffs of her and hug her to him. She felt tears falling on her shoulder. The man he saw in her dreams seemed too familiar.

_"Tony, play with me."_   
_"No, they only care about you!"_   
_"Oh,_ _I'd_ _love to see father leaving the company to me!"_   
_"_ _I'm_ _not a little girl, Tony. You lost the opportunity to protect me all_ _those_ _years ago. Now let me protect you instead."_   
_"_ _I'm_ _sorry guys! I_ _messed_ _up! Tony!_ _I'm_ _sorry,_ _I_ _love you!"_

All the memories were slowly coming back to her. She closed her eyes and let herself hug the man back, joining him in the crying department.

"Tony..." she whispered, making him hug her closer and sob quietly. "You're still not sleeping well!" He chuckled and pulled the woman away, eyeing her closely, almost as he could not believe she was here with him.

"Sam... how the hell. I was looking for you. After Sokovia..."

"HYDRA" you answered and it was enough for him. Almost in alarm you stood up and looked around. "Steve, Barnes... where are they?" As on command, the light went off and Tony hissed.

"Shit! Barnes went rigid!" She widened her eyes. Only one thing may have fone this. She started to walk to the doors when Stark's hand stopped her. "I lost you once. Not making that mistake again!"

"I am the only one that can help him, Tony... he didn't do it! You have to believe me", and before he was able to do anything she left the room, leaving him alone, with a wave of anger in him. It didn't take him long to follow his sister. Not again. He will not lose her, again!

**

She was sitting at the car next to Buky. A lot has changed since she last saw Tony. She wanted to talk to him, make him change his mind. Steve told her everything. About her fight with Ultron, her disappearance, and the Accords.

"You ok?" She looked to the right and smiled sadly. The concern in his voice wasn't new to her but it still weirdly hurt. All the memories came back. Tony, Natasha, Avengers. Everything. The feelings she felt to those people. "I will hold it against you if you decide to choose your brother's side."

"No Bucky... I... I am the same as you. If they go after you, they are going after me." He nodded his head and hold your hand.

**  
"You're my sister!" Tony shouted, pain in his eyes. The thought that he would need to fight his own little sister made him hate himself even more.

"I worked for HYDRA, Tony. If you're about to arrest Barnes, you have to do the same to me." She looked at him for a while until her gaze went to Romanoff. "I'm sorry. I'm not backing up..." Nat was always like a sister to her and deep down inside she goes she would forgive her for going against them.

"I'm trying to make things right!" Tony snapped annoyed that they cannot see that. "One time in my life I want to do the right thing!"

"What if the right thing is not the thing you should do? Tony... if you decide to stop us we will fight you... but remember. I'm not that little girl anymore..." there was a silence between everyone. She hoped that he would change his mind, but she only sighed when his Iron Man mask closed.

"No, you're not..."

**

"He killed our mom..." Tony hissed when you stood between him and injured Bucky. His hand ready to blow him away until you showed up stopping both his and Steve's actions. You were injured as well, but not as bad as them. "You saw it! He killed her!"

"It wasn't him Tony... it was HYDRA. You have to believe me with this one. You don't know yourself when they mess with your head... it wasn't him Tony. Barnes would never do it if HYDRA didn't force him." She was desperate. It escalated way too quickly. Tony was in shock and she was afraid he would not listen to her.

"Step away, Sam... he's mine!" She shook her head and as she was about to say something more, Rogers pushed Stark away and finished the fight with one hit of the shield, right into Tony's reactor. She fell on her knees and everything went dark before she was sable to react.

**

"I'm sorry, Sam..." Steve sighed looking at her and Bucky, waiting for whatever Shuri prepared for them. "This was not how I wanted it to end..."

"Its ok Steve. You saved us. Me and Bucky. Stop blaming yourself. We'll be fine. T'Challa and his sister will take care of us. And when you're getting everything sorted out there, you'll come back to us." Steve looked at Bucky who only smiled slightly.

"I will come back as soon as possible. I promise."

They nodded their head and let the cold embrace that, with a hope that when they wake up they will be themselves again.

 


End file.
